Say Something
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Summary: Alli went missing, then was found dead but what if one person still believed she was alive and that turn out to be true; that Allison DiLaurents is still alive. What happens now that shes alive? where has been? what had happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've decided to write a Allison and Emily story, I hope you like my take on it. there's no -A  
Summary: Alli went missing, then was found dead but what if one person still believed she was alive and that turn out to be true; that Allison DiLaurents is still alive. What happens now that shes alive? where has been? what had happened to her?

* * *

How could I ever give up on her, it never truly felt like she was gone; in my heart she was still here? I couldn't give up her, I would never give up on her; I need to believe there was still hope. Hope that it wasn't true, that my heart was telling me the truth. She was still here, out there somewhere, scared, alone and thinking no one wants her; but I want her, I need her. I need her so badly, it's crashing me to think she's not here anymore and what they say is the truth. I can't believe it's true because I can still feel her essence.

* * *

My name is Emily Fields, I'm 17 years old and I'm in my second to last year of high school. I've had rough time of high school been conflicted about being gay, losing my best friend and the love of the life. In the summer before high school was meant to start, we were going to be freshmen at high school. Myself, Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Allison where all having a party, at Spencer cabin to start off the summer; little did we know it turn out to be the worst day of our lives. Allison DiLaurents, my friend, my best friend and the love of my life went missing. Only to be found a year later buried in the backyard, but I don't believe it; I can't. I know she's alive, I know in my heart she is. Sadly no one believed me but I didn't give up on her, she need someone to believe and that was me.

When Alli went missing, we all drifted away, Aria moved to Iceland, Spencer went all bookworm and Hanna lost weight and is now the 'it' girl; which use to belong to Alli. I lost all of my friends that day, but most of all I lost part of myself. She was gone and I was still stuck here, without her and alone. We all tried to stay close but it just tore us apart, they all decided they need to move on with their lives but I couldn't. You don't give up on the ones you love, no matter what, you do give up. The closes I ever got to moving on was continuing with my school, Alli wouldn't want me to fail but I quit the swim team; I couldn't focus on it and I just didn't care about swimming anymore. I hadn't made anyone new friends how could I without Alli being there to tell me if I could trust them or not. I had grown up a bit since Alli left, I had become stronger my theory was if I could deal with the love of my life being around I could beat anything.

Losing the girls was tough but it was even tougher when I had no one there for me, when I need someone the most. I had to come out, I knew I was gay, even Alli knew before me. I had come out to my parents which was huge, they freaked out and it was really awkward for a while but they soon came to the fact that they just want me to be happy; they also realised me being gay is just a part of me and it makes me happy. I'm not really sure who at school knew, I didn't care, I didn't keep my affection for girls a secret. The hardest thing to deal was that I had no support if thing went badly, I didn't have Aria here to run to if I was upset. I didn't have Hanna to help me with clothes not that I cared but it would still be nice to have a friend. And then I also didn't have Spencer who could help me out when I was falling all my classes, which I am. Yes Alli would want me to do well with school, but I'm not smart and she always on my mind so I can't focus on my homework or in classes; which normally ends with me in detention after school, a lot. I have no idea how I have managed to get through, let alone survive without them around all the time; I think just believing Alli is alive is enough.

* * *

_I saw Alli standing there tied to the wall looking terrified, screaming out for us, for me. I run so fast over to her but no matter how fast I ran, the picture kept moving backwards. I stopped running to catch my breath; I look up at Alli to see coming out of the shadows behind her was someone dressed in dark clothing with mask over his face. He smirks at me wickedly before playing out a knife from his back pocket. One last look at me before he turned to Alli and start cutting off her clothing, I saw he nipped her with the knife coursing her to scream out in pain and all he did was burst out laughing. I couldn't watch anymore I start running toward her again, wanting to save her, I need to save her and get her far away from here.  
_  
I then hear "Emily, Emily!" I feel myself being shaken; I sit up fast scaring my Mum since she didn't know I was going to do that. I'm covered all over in sweat, that felt so really and she looked so alive.

Mum asked "Emily are you okay?"

I look at her and say "Yeah bad nightmare, sorry if I woke you."

Mum smiled sadly and said "It's okay sweetie, I had to be up anyway." I nodded my head in reply before looking at the time seeing it was 6:30am.

I say "I'm going to go shower, get ready for school and then leave."

Mum replied with "Okay, do you need anything or want me to make you anything?"

I replied with "No thanks, I'll be fine."

Mum said "Okay, sorry I have to get going call me anytime if you need to talk."

I replied with "Will do," Mum kissed me on the cheek before walking out of my room. Today marked the second year anniversary of Alli's disappearance and the first for her death. An anniversary like were supposed to celebrate it, I don't know about the others but I don't feel like celebrating; I feel like crying. I don't believe she died; I just believe she's missing and is scared. I stood up from my bed, walking over to my closet that had close which were all way too small for me. I didn't like shopping; only Alli could get me to shop and it just didn't feel right with her not being here. I found a grey tank top, a black hoodie, some underwear and a pair of blue jeans. Picking them all up along with a towel from the hall closet, I carried them into the bathroom and start having my shower.

After having a long hot shower, I had to wash that dream off me. I got out, dressed and brushed my teeth trying not to think about Alli. I put on my socks and sneaker, before packing my back for school. I look at the time to see it was only 7:30am and school doesn't start for another half an hour. I placed my phone and wallet into my pocket before grabbing my bag to head downstairs, where I grabbed my car keys and went out the front door; looking it and getting into my car. I start it up, back out of my driveway and took the longest route to school that I knew of.

* * *

Arriving at school 5 minutes before the first bell would ring, I parked my car in the first park I found. I hopped out of my car, locking it and walking into school. As I walked in I saw people amity looked at me, I was hoping they wouldn't but they did; feel uncomfortable I pulled my hoodie up and continue to my locker. When getting to my locker, I span my combination in before pulling it open and looking for my first three class's books. I felt the presents of someone standing near me, I turned around to see someone I haven't seen in two years.

I say "Aria." I heard rumours bring detention that she might be coming back but I wasn't sure what to believe.

Aria replied with "Hey Em, look times no see."

I say "Yeah no kidding," Aria wraps her arms around me while I stand there awkwardly.

She pulls back and asked "What class do you have?"

I replied with "English, you?"

Aria said "Same, do you want to sit together?"

I replied with "Yeah sure, hey no pink where'd the pink go?"

Arai giggled before saying "I felt like it didn't suit me anymore," I nodded my head before turning around and grabbing the rest of my books. I then closed and locked my locker, before leading Aria to our English room; along the way we made small talk. It was crazy to see her after all this time, I wasn't sure what was going to happen whether we would become friend again or if too much time had pass to mend that bridge. We walked into English to find the teacher wasn't here yet, but a few students where already. I took a seat in the back corner and Aria took the seat right next to me. We did a little talking before we saw Hanna and Mona walking in.

I saw Aria's saw drop and she said "Wow Hanna and Mona look good," I make a sound in return.

Aria asked "Hey how come she isn't sitting with us or even came over to say anything?"

I answered with "You think we all just stopped talking to you, we all stopped talking to each other." Aria went to reply but the bell rang just as the remainder of the students came in, along with Spencer and the teacher.

Mr Martins asked "Okay who did their summer reading?" I watch as Aria, Spencer, even Hanna and everyone else in the class raised their hands. Mr Martin looked around and smiled, until he realise my hand wasn't up.

Mr Martins said "Miss Fields why did you not complete the reading?"

I replied with "If I said I didn't get the list would you believe me?" A few of the kids made small laughing sounds, while Aria looked plan shocked at me.

Mr Martins said "No because I know I gave it to, then had one sent home to you. So you know what that means?"

I replied with "I get out of doing it?"

Mr Martin smiled and said "Nice try, I'll see you here for detention this afternoon and for as long as it take you to finish."

I replied with "I look forward to spending time with you." Again some kids laugh, I looked at Aria and she still looked in disbelief. Mr Martins went on to talk about the lesson, while I placed my head on the desk and just relaxed. About 45 minutes later I heard Mr Martin dismiss everyone, I started to pack up and get ready to leave.

I hear Mr Martin say over the chatter "Miss Fields may you please stay back," I sigh and sit back down waiting for everyone to leave. Once the room was cleared, I stood up and walked down to where Mr Martins was standing and waiting.

Mr Martins said "Now Miss Fields, would you like to explain why you didn't finish your summer reading?"

I replied with "I totally forgot Sir, I'm sorry."

Mr Martins said "It's okay, detention until you finish it and spend whatever time you have home catching up. If you want to graduate next year, you need to pick up the slack."

I replied with "Yes Sir," he wrote me a late slip before I left to go my next class which was Maths.

* * *

When lunch time finally arrived I was already tired, I thought people would stop the staring but they didn't. I didn't want to go to the cafeteria where everyone could openly stare at me, I head to my normally lunch place. The furthest place from the school I could get without getting in trouble, it was on hill with a huge tree that could be climbed on. I always thought about Alli here, she would have liked sitting here and just being ourselves because we didn't have to pretend. I saw someone small walking over towards me, I squinted a bit to see it was Aria; should have known.

When she gets over here she said "Hey."

I replied with "Hi," I was leaning against the trunk it was really comfy.

Aria said "Cool place up here."

I replied with "Yeah and it's all mine. Okay well it's the school but no one ever comes out here."

Aria asked "Emily, what was that in English?"

I replied with "What do you mean?"

Aria said "Come on you know what I mean, you were never like this before, what changed?"

I smirked and said "What changed? Seriously?"

Aria replied with "Okay dumb question, but you were never like this before."

I say "People change Aria, you've changed, Spencer changed and Hanna's changed. So why can't I change?"

Aria said "Alli-"

I cut off and say "No! Don't you talk about her, not here, not ever."

Aria puts her hands up in surrender and said "Okay, but when my friend Emily Fields comes back tell her I'm looking for."

I replied with "Whatever." Aria stomps her foot before angrily walking off, I didn't care if I had upset her. They weren't there when I need them, so I changed into me or me without Alli and if they didn't like it; it's all there fault. When the bell rang signalling lunch was over, I didn't want go back in but I had to, for her, for Alli.


	2. Chapter 2

By then time school and detention had finish I was physical and mental drained, I had no idea how I got through the day. Aria hadn't spoken to me all day and that was fine by me; I spent two years not talking to her. I drove myself quietly home to an empty house, Mum was working the late shit and Dad was still over in Texas. I arrived home, going inside, I head upstairs where I clasped onto the bed and fell asleep straight away. When I was woken, it was dark outside and I was woken because someone was calling my phone which was in my jean pocket still. I reach down and pulled it out of my pocket, I saw a number I didn't recognised but still answered.

I say "Hello."

I hear a voice I would always remember until I die say "Em…Emily," she was crying and upset.

I breathe out "Alli, is that really you?"

The voice said "Yes it's me, I need you."

I say "Where are you?"

Alli replied with "(random storage warehouse in Philadelphia) and Emily hurry I don't know how long till he'll be back."

I say "I'll be there soon Alli, I'm coming don't you worry." I heard Alli breathe a sigh of relief before we had to hang up because I need to drive. Jumping off my bed I go to my closet to grab my old sharks bag to put in a couple pairs of clothes for Alli, also grabbing a couple of blankets, some cookies that I remember were Alli's favourite and bottles of water. I put it all into the bag before writing Mum a quick note before sprinting out to my car and drinking as fast as I could. She was alive; she was still alive, I was right, my heart was right. I was scared, terrified and happy that Alli had called and was still alive.

* * *

After what seemed like the longest car ride in my life, I pulled up to the storage warehouse. I left the bag in the car before hopping out of my car, I slowly walked into the storage warehouse; I wanted to run but I need to calm myself. I crept slowly through a door which lead to huge space where I saw someone sitting on a chair, I walked in more and realised who was sitting there. I felt my breathing stop she was sitting there with old looking bruise on her face, a cut lip, rip clothes all over she might as well not be wearing anything, she looked like she had mad on her and in her hair; but still she looked like those beautiful person in the world to be.

I breathe out "Alli," she jumps at my voice and looks up. I see relief on her face and she physical relaxed.

Alli croaky voice replied "Em…Emily, you came."

I say "I'll always be your knight in shining armour Alli," I watch Alli smile. I walked over getting a clear view to see her hand where bound behind her back same with her feet but to the chair. I run over to her quickly make work of untying the rope from her hands.

Alli said "We've got to hurry before he gets back."

I asked after freeing her hands "Where did he go?"

Alli answered with "He went to go get food for the both of us, or more like for him and to tease me with." Alli help with untying the rope for her feet and finally she was free, I help her stand up and we started to walk back out.

We hear an angry man shout "Hey where do you think you're going!?" I turn around to see Alli's capture standing there angry, his thrown the food he gotten to the ground in angry.

I hand Alli the keys and say "Run to the car, get in and I'll be out soon."

Alli said "But Emi-"

I interrupted with "No Alli, go to the car now." Alli nods her head before running out to the car.

The man said "A'ww my play things gone, oh well I can play with you now." He pulls out a knife from behind his back, fear cross my face but I quickly hide it.

I replied with "I don't think so, you sick bastard." He starts running at me with the knife putting out, it was now that I was really grateful that my Dad worked in the Army and taught me a couple self-defence moves. I was able to block his hand when it came swing at my stomach, I was able to punch him once in the nose and it must have been hard; because hand was hurting afterwards. He stepped back from impacted, he was even angrier at me but I didn't care he hurt Alli; so he needs to hurt. He came charging at me again but I was quick enough to duck and then punch his stomach twice. He recovered quicker than I thought he would and he was able to stab the knife into my shoulder blade, I scream out in pain as he then pulled it back out. I put my hand over it; it was soon covered in blood. I looked around quickly to find a rock lying on the ground, I picked it up when he was too busy laughing to notice. I held the rock above my head before crashing it down on his skull, coursing him to be knocked out and lying cold on the floor. I took this as my chance to run as fast as I can away from him. I run to the car still holding the rock for the police when or if we go back home, I jump in the car and take a breath.

Alli said "Emi-"

I cut her off again and said "Will talk in a minute just let me get us away from here, you away from her." she nodded and hand me the keys, I put them in and turned the key. The car came alive and I quickly reversed out of there, before driving fast way from this place. I found a spot close to where the freeway goes across to join Philadelphia and Rosewood; I pulled the car into a car park and turned the car off.

I breathe out "You're really alive," I turned to her and reach out with my good arm to caress her cheek to make sure she was really alive.

Alli smiles and said "I'm really alive."

Alli said "Oh my god Emily you're bleeding," the shoulder closet to her was the one he had managed to stab.

I replied with "Its nothing, compared to what I'm imagining what you went through," Alli looked down and saw the look of fear in her eyes.

I say "Everything's going to be okay Alli."

I then remember the bag and say "Oh you must be hungry? Dehydrated right?"

Alli replies with "Very," I grab my shark's bag from the back seat and pull it forward.

Alli asked "And what's this?"

I replied with "Well I thought you would be hungry, thirsty, cold and want new clothes so I thought I'd bring you some stuff." Alli zip open the bag and I watch as her eyes light up like a Christmas tree when she saw the cookies, she quickly open the up and inhaled four.

I say "Hey, hey slow down or you're going to choke."

Alli blushes which makes me smile, Alli said "Thank-you."

I replied with "What for?"

Alli said "For coming and getting me."

I replied with "Always Alli, I'll always be there for you. I knew you weren't dead, I could still feel you were alive and I wouldn't give up on you ever."

I watch as tears start falling out of Alli eyes and she said "Thank-you," I reach out my hand and start wiping her tears away.

I asked "Not that there's any rush, but what do you want to do know?"

Alli said "It's time to go home, can you please take me home?"

I replied with "Of course, do you mind if we go to the hospital first."

Alli smiled and said "That's what I was meaning silly."

I replied with "Okay, umm…in the bag there should be blankets if your cold you can keep yourself warm but can apply one to my shoulder."

Alli said "Of course Em," Alli dig around in the bag for the blankets putting one around herself before applying on with pressure to my shoulder.

I say "It's time to take you home Alli," I saw Alli smile but it wasn't her usual one she was scared about now going home; after two long years she could finally come home.

* * *

The ride to the Rosewood hospital was quiet; Alli was in her own world while I was trying to focus on the road and not the pain going through my shoulder. The quiet is soon interrupted by my phone ringing in my pocket.

I asked "Alli do you mind grabbing it and putting on loud speaker please."

Alli replied with "Sure thing Em." Alli pulls my phone out of my pocket and I saw my Mums picture on the front, I nodded my head telling her to still answer.

Mums voice comes over saying "Emily Fields you better have a good reason for taking off."

I replied with "I did, trust me I did."

Mum asked "Care to explain?" I looked at Alli who nodded her head.

I say "She alive Mum, I told you she was, I told you all and no one believed me."

Mum asked "Who? Who are you talking about?"

I replied with "Alli, Mum she alive."

Alli say "Hello Mrs Fields."

I can hear Mum starting to cry and she said "Hello Allison, I can't tell you how lovely it is to her your voice."

Alli replied with tears in her eyes "Yours to Mrs Fields."

I say "Mum can you ring the police to let them know where going to the hospital."

Mum said "Of course, why the hospital? Why not go straight there?"

I replied with "Alli needs to get check out and I do as well."

Mum asked "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

I answered with "I got a little stab wound, it's nothing bad, I just want to get it check out."

Mum said "Okay be safe, do you want me to ring the girls?"

I say "No," Alli looked at me surprised.

Mum said "Emily they deserve to know."

I replied with "No they don't, they gave up on her and me. I don't see why they should suddenly be part of our lives."

Mum said "Come on Emily."

I say "No Mum."

Mum asked "Alli do you want to see them?"

Alli answered with "I would like to."

Mum said "There Alli's friends to Emily and if she wants to see them she can."

I snap "Fine but I'm not becoming there friends again."

Mum said "That is note, now I have to go and ring the police, then the girls."

I replied with "Okay, bye Mum."

Mum said "Bye Em, Allison it's so good to hear your voice."

Alli replied with "Yours too Mrs Fields," after that Alli hang up the phone and she was giving me that look; she always gave me when she want me to tell her something.

Alli asked "Why don't you want to see the girls?"

I replied with "I've seen them every day for the last two years and not once have we spoken, granted Aria was in Iceland and only got back today but it still counts."

Alli asked "What happened?"

I replied with "Just leave it Alli; I need to concentrate on driving." Alli dropped it, I didn't think she would but she did and I was grateful that she did. The girls didn't deserve to know that Alli was still Alli, no one did expect for me I never gave up on her.

* * *

We were soon pulling into the Rosewood hospital, I saw Alli's nerves kick in and I don't blame her at all, I then asked "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Alli replied with "Yes it's about time."

I say "Okay," I drive the car around in hospitals car park looking for a park, when I found one I drove the car into it. I took over holding pressure on my shoulder with the blanket as we both hopped out of the car, Alli walked over as I walked down the side of the car and to come to the opening where Alli was standing waiting for me.

I say "It's now or never?"

Alli smiled and replied with "Now," I hold out my injured arms hand to her for her take which she does. Now holding her hand together we walk towards the hospital both not knowing what was about to happen; which scared us. We walked through the big scary doors to find its kind of peaceful in here, we walk in more and to the front desk and its then we see the police officers.

One of the said "Hello my name is Barry and you must be Allison?" I keep a close grip on Alli's hand she not leaving my eye sight; but I know she will have to soon.

Alli replied with "Yes I am."

Barry asked "And who may you be?"

I replied with "I'm Emily Fields the one who rescue her, Mum works at your station."

Barry nods and goes to say something, when we hear "Alli," being said by three voices. We unhook our hands to turn around to see Spencer, Aria and Hanna all standing there in disbelief. I watch Alli has tears slowly roll down her cheek, she walks over to them and they smash her in a big hug together.

Spencer said "I can't believe your actually standing here in front of us."

Alli replied with "Yep its really me."

Hanna looks at me and said "Emily."

I cut her off and say "Don't even try it, now can some please attend to my fucking painful shoulder sometime tonight!?" I was pissed off at them and annoyed that no one had rushed to me since I was freaking bleeding.

A doctor walks over to me and asked "Hello, how may we help you?"

I replied with "Really? Does me holding a blanket up to my shoulder not mean anything?"

The doctor said "Right sorry, would you mind showing me the wound?"

I replied with "Sure thing," I placed the blood cover blanket on the front counter; I zipped my hoodie jumper down and painful pulling it off.

I asked "Do you need the singlet off too?"

He said "No this should be fine," he start looking at in and poking at in; coursing me a lot of pain.

He asked "What is the pain on a level of 1-10?"

I replied with "I don't know, let's kick you in the balls and see how much pain you're in?"

He said "Okay, I don't think it gone too far deep, will just stich it up and you should be fine."

I asked "Is anyone going to help the girl who needs it more than me?"

He said "Right we have someone coming up now, to access her."

I replied with "Okay, one sec," I walk over to where the girls and Alli are standing talking.

I say "Alli I have to go get stiches but as soon as I'm done I'll come find you."

Alli said "Okay," she had a terrified look on her face.

I turn to the girls and say "You do not leave her at all, if she doesn't want you in the room, you respect that. But you wait outside the door for her, be there for until

I'm done." They all nodded their heads.

Alli said "Thank-you."

I replied with "Anytime Princess," I wink at her and watch as a blush creeps up on her cheeks. I walk back to the doctor and follow him to who knows where.

* * *

When the doctor finally finished doing stitching me up he told me to come back in next week to get them removed. I walked back out to the front desk area, I saw that the officer were in the waiting room.

I go up to them and say "Excuse me Sir?"

Barry smiles and said "Please call me Barry, Sir makes me feel old."

I smiled and replied with "Sure thing Barry."

Barry nods and asked "What can I help you with?"

I answered with "Alli didn't die, she was kidnapped and held hostage for the whole time. I don't know what the scum bag did to her but I know where he kept her and I also have something that will help with the investigation."

Barry grabbed his note pad from his pocket and asked "What's the address?"

I replied with "(random storage warehouse in Philadelphia)"

Barry nodded and said "Thank-you will send police office from Philadelphia out, did you say you had something that would help us?"

I replied with "Yes, when I got there I found Alli bound to a chair. After freeing her he came back, I got Alli to run to the car and we got into a heat fit; hence the stud wound. I need to end things fast so I picked up a rock and hit him over the self-defence I swear and I kept the rock its out in my car."

Barry said "I believe you when you said it self-defence, can we go get it now and I can take it back to the station."

I replied with "Yeah sure, with questioning Alli I know it's best to do it straight away but she had a tough two years is there a chance we can come in tomorrow to answer your question?" We head out to my car as I was talking.

Barry said "I think you are right, she has been through too much and needs a good night sleep."

I say "Thank-you so much," we get to my car; I get the rock and hand it to him.

Barry replied with "No problem and thanks for this," he points to the rock that's in his gloved covered hand. I nodded my head before heading back inside the hospital, I go to the front desk and asked where Allison DiLaurents was taken; I was told since they saw me bring her in. I walked down the many corridors before I came to the door that had Hanna, Spencer and Aria all sitting in front of it.

I asked "Is she in there?" I point at the door and they all nodded their heads.

I knock on the door and say "Alli it's me, am I aloud to come in?"

I hear Alli's voice say "Yes please," I open the door and close it once I've walked through it. I smile at the female doctor taking some of Alli's blood.

I asked "How we doing in here?"

Alli replied with "I've been better," Alli holds out a hand for me to take and I do with both of my hands.

I asked "How is she Doc? Will she live?"

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Alli smile, the Doctor speaks "Well she does seem to have any broken bones, a few bruise and scars that will heal and we have to wait for the bloods to come back for anything else."

Alli asked "Do I have anything to worry about?"

We both looked at her and she replied with "I'd like to say no but I honestly don't know, you were sexually attack and if he didn't use a condom you could have some serious damaged." I was so angry but I could be that later, I need to be Alli's support. I watch as Alli started to cry, she was honestly scared to death and I was too.

I move one of my hands to cup her cheek and say "No matter what I'll always be here for you Alli." I felt Alli lean into the hand that was cupping her cheek and I knew she generally believed what I said.

Alli asked "How's your shoulder?"

I replied with "Its fine doesn't hurt at all."

Alli smiled and said "You suck at lying."

I answered with "Okay yeah it hurts, but if I get a bit of pain for saving you it would be worth it every single time." Alli went to say something, when my phone starts to ring; I pulled it out of my pocket to see it was my Mum.

I say "It's my Mum."

Alli replied with "Take it, I'll be okay." I nodded, I low my head and place a small kiss on Alli's hand before answering my Mums call and walking out of the room.

* * *

I answered with "Hey Mum."

Mum said "You were giving me a heart attack I thought something was seriously wrong."

I replied with "Sorry Mum, I was just in with Alli."

Mum asked "How is she?"

I answered with "On the outside she alright but the inside I have no idea."

Mum said "It's going to be okay Emily and if not she will still have you guys."

I replied with "Yeah, have you rang her parents?"

Mum said "Yes I have, her Mum is in New York and is flying in tomorrow and her Dad is in Canada and will fly in tomorrow."

I say "Cool, where's Alli going to go tonight?"

Mum said "I offered our place to her parents and they said it was alright."

Mum then add "Emily please offer the girls to stay as well, I know how you fell but it might do Alli good to have her friends in one room for the night."

I replied with "Awesome, okay Mum I'll offer it to them and I'll let her know and also about her parents."

I heard the door open and I say "Sorry Mum I have to go will be home soon."

Mum said "Okay stay safe," after that I hang up straight away and turned around to see Alli standing there with the doctor explaining what was going on. I walk over to Alli slipping my phone back into my pocket; I get to Alli and reach down to hold her hand in mine. I didn't hear much of what the doctor was saying, Alli will tell me later. I just want to watch her and make sure she was actually standing here, holding my hand and she was alive.

I saw the doctor walking away and Alli asked me "Is everything alright with your Mum?"

I answered with "Yeah she was just ring to check in, I have stuff I need to tell you."

Alli said "Okay, what is it?"

I replied with "After somebody was found as you dead it was tough on everyone your parents and Jason, your parents end up getting a divorce and I haven't heard from Jason since your funeral."

Alli put on a brave face but I know it was hurting her and she said "It's okay Emily, I think if I hadn't gotten kidnap they were going to break up anyway."

I nodded and replied with "Okay also you're staying at my place your parents won't be back until tomorrow, if you want that is? You three are welcome to but it doesn't mean I forgive anyone of you."

Alli said "I'm Happy to stay there, always will be. Can you guys please stay as well I think it's what I need?"

Spencer replied with "Sure," Aria and Hanna nodded their heads.

I say "Okay why don't you three go home and get your stuff sleepover at mine?" They all nodded their heads and took that as sign to leave now before I changed my mind.

I said "Are you ready to return to your old street?"

Alli replied with "Yeah I am, but what about the police?"

I said "I talk with Barry giving him what I knew about it all and asked if you could come in tomorrow since you probably haven't had decent sleep in ages."

Alli smiled and said "Thanks Em, you always know just what I need." I just shrugged and lead her out of the hospital and over to the car, where I opened the door for her and going back to my side of the car to get in to drive us to my place.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving home was quiet but it was a piercing silence when I was driving down our street, Alli's family house was across from mine. I pull into my driveway and getting out going around and opening Alli's door home again.

I say "Welcome home."

Alli asked "Do they still own the house?"

I replied with "Yes they do, they rent it but I don't think anyone in it now." Alli nodded her head, I grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs she knew to well.

I lead her into the house and yelled out "Mum! We're home, we are you." Soon Mum was walking in from the kitchen with a massive smile on her face when she saw Alli was actually standing there.

Mum said "It is so good to see you Allison."

Alli smiled and said "Likewise Mrs Fields."

I say "Just hug her Mum, I know you dying to."

Mum asked "Would that be okay?" Alli doesn't reply she just walks over to my Mum and wraps her arm around my Mum.

When Alli steps back from the hug I say "The girls will be here soon there staying over, none of us are going to school tomorrow and we have to go to the station tomorrow."

Mum nodded her head and said "Okay, I'll make you girls some food. What would you like Alli?"

Alli replied with "I don't know, anything is fine."

Mum nodded her head and I said "Will be upstairs," again Mum nodded her head and I lead Alli upstairs to my room.

Walking into my room, Alli looks around before saying "Wow you haven't changed it one bit."

I replied with "Why would I change it, when I barely felt a live without." Alli went to say something when there was a knock on my door; I walked over it and open it to reveal my Mum and the girls with their stuff.

Mum said "The girls are here, I found some stuff to make nachos so there cooking now."

I replied with "Cool, come in girls."

Mum said "Before I forget, Emily show me." I'm confused until I remember my scare wound. I pull my singlet down a little for her to see, she looks at her and grazes over it.

I say "It doesn't tickle."

Mum replied with "Sorry, don't get it infected. I'll bring your food and brings up soon."

I said "Thanks Mums."

Mum said just before she leaves "And Emily be nice," I just roll my eyes at her. I turned back around to see the girls had found somewhere to see and Alli was standing looking around my room.

I say "Alli if you want to borrow some clothes just borrow whatever you want."

Alli nodded and replied with "Thanks," she walked over to my closet and looked in it.

Alli then said "God Emily, you didn't even by any new clothes."

I replied with "You know how much I hate shopping and you were the only one to get me to go shopping, so it just didn't feel right."

Alli didn't reply at all, I said "Alli can you passed me out a new singlet."

Alli replied with "Sure thing," she walked out holding a pair of sweat and my singlet.

I said "Thanks, you can change in the bathroom. Do you remember where that is?"

Alli replied with "Yeah thanks Emily," I shrug which hurt my shoulder but I don't show it and I watch as Alli leaves the room. While I'm turned away from the girl I quickly take off my grey singlet to replace it with another grey one.

I then turn around and say "We aren't friends, we nothing, your only here because Alli really needs you."

Hanna replied with "Fine," the other two nodded and I sat down on the floor. Soon Alli came back into the room carrying a tray that had the nachos and our drinks on it; she placed it on my desk before going back and closing the door. They started digging into the nachos and drink their drinks, I watch as Alli got herself a plate and a glass before walking over and sitting down next to me.

Alli asked "You going to get some?"

I replied with "Nah I'm not hungry."

Alli said "Since when aren't you hungry?"

I replied with "True, but just not now."

Alli said "Okay, how about just a bit for me?" She then gave me her cute pout which she knew I could resisted.

I replied with "Okay," Alli claps her hands. She picks up a bit of the nachos and holding it up to my mouth, which I open and she placed it in there.

* * *

Once all the nachos and drinks were gone, Alli asked "So what have I missed?" We all looked at each other; we barely knew what was going on in each other lives.

Aria said "I just go back from Iceland last week."

Alli said "Yeah Emily said something about that, how was it?"

Aria replied with "It was really great, different experience."

Alli said "Cool, what about you Hanna?"

Hanna answered with "Well as you can see I lost some weight, with the help of Mona. I know you two didn't see eye-to-eye but she really is nice."

Alli said "Awesome, Spencer?"

Spencer replied with "Nothing I've just been focusing on my studies, unlike some people," she glared at me when she said that."

Alli asked "What does that mean unlike some people?"

I say "She talking about me."

Alli said "But you're good at school."

I replied with "No I was good at school, when 1 I had friends and 2 I had a reason to actually be there."

Alli asked "Okay, do you still swim?"

I answered with "No I quit."

Alli asked "What why?"

I replied with "I couldn't focus on it and I just really didn't care about swimming anymore."

Alli asked "Did end up every coming out?"

I nodded my head and said "Yeah."

Alli said "A'ww Em, that's amazing I'm so proud of you and I take it things went well?"

I replied with "Yep."

Spencer then said "Since when are you gay Emily?"

I answered with "Since I was born, if you guys had stuck around you would have found that out."

Hanna said "Emily you could have told us."

I replied with "Really when? Aria you were over in Iceland, Hanna you were too busy for me and Spencer you decided that studying was more important than me. So Hanna when would it have been a good time?"

Hanna said "I don't know but you could have just come up to talk to me."

Spencer said "Same here."

I replied with "No won't want to disrupt your perfect lives, with my issues."

Alli said "Okay let's just drop it because I'm becoming tired."

I say "You can have my bed; I'll sleep on the floor."

Alli replied with "No you won't, it's big enough for the two of us." I just nodded my head, in Alli's way of speaking that meant I might get scared and I need you close by. They all got changed into sleep wear before we all settle down for the night.

It had been 10 minutes and the floor sleepers were a sleep, I hear Alli whisper "Em are you sleep?"

With my back facing her I replied with "Not yet, what's up?"

Alli said "Can be the spoon? I need something to hold onto."

I smiled and replied with "Yeah sure Alli," I slowly rolled onto my back and straight away Alli was attach to my side and my arms were wrapped around her tight; I wasn't letting go for nothing.

Alli whispers "Night Emily."

I sighed in peace and replied with "Night Alli." With that we both enter the world of sleep with the other girls and everyone else in the town; unaware of Alli being alive.

* * *

(It's been a week, but it's now Sunday night)

News of Alli not being dead but actually alive spread around really fast, which didn't surprise me. I only knew because the girls had gone to school and told us everyone is totally staring at them. I hadn't gone because I didn't want to leave Alli, she didn't want me to leave her either and our parents actually understood. When Alli saw her parents there were lots of tears from both sides, they had their daughter back and they were happy. Ms DiLaurents had decided to move back into their old house which made Alli and I both happy, I could lose her again not after just getting her back.

When Alli gave her statement it was really hard for her, she didn't let me come in which I understood so I wait outside the door for her. Alli had decided she want to go back to school and they school was allowing Alli to attend, even in right year which was mine and the school even made her timetable so Alli had all of my classes. On Tuesday we both have to go to hospital for me to get my stiches removed and for her to get test results back.

The guy that had done this hadn't been caught but they were keeping us updated with leads, Alli hasn't talk much about it but when she does we make sure we listen. Alli has to also start counselling soon she doesn't want to but she knows she need it and I may have convinced her to go. I was laying in Alli bed with her in my arms we hadn't spent a night apart and she always slept in my arms, we both enjoyed the closeness and I enjoy just knowing she was alive; her heart was actually beating.

Alli said "I'm nervous and scared about tomorrow."

I replied with "It's all going to be okay, stick by me. I will protect you Alli for everything."

Alli said "I know you will, I'm just so far behind in everything."

I replied with "Me to, we can study together if you want or is that almost too much time to spend together?"

Alli giggled and said "I would like that and no its not."

I went to reply when Alli asked "What did you feel when you were total I was dead?"

I replied with "Empty like my soul and heart had been ripped up but then I still felt something, which made me believe you weren't dead and so I believed in my heart and it was right."

Alli asked "Emily, what am I to you?"

I replied with "Honestly your my friend, your my best friend and you're the love of my life."

Alli said "Really?"

I answered with "Yes, it's always been you Alli and it always will be you. When you were gone I could stop think about you, not being able to see you killed me, not being able to hold you, hug you and see you smile was slowly destroying me."

I say "I know you straight but I can't help the way I feel."

Alli whispers out "I'm not sure if that correct."

I asked "What do you mean?"

Alli replied with "Well when I was there I had a lot of time to think, all I could think about was you and that amazing laugh of yours. It hurt so badly just not to be near you and not seeing you was driving my insane more than anything else that jerk was doing to me. I could have given up but I chose to fight, I chose to fight for us."

I asked "What does that mean?"

Alli replied with "Emily you're the love of my life, it hit me pretty hard but when it did; it became so really that I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. I don't know what you and I will be but I do know I want more than just friends."

I say "Me too but you've just had a crazy two years, I think we should wait awhile."

Alli said "Okay, thank-you for being honest with me, for coming to save me and thank-you for believe I wasn't gone."

I rolled over onto my side face her, I cupped her cheek before saying "Always Alli," I slowly leaned in to peck her on the lips before we snuggled closely together and fell asleep.

* * *

We were both woken in the morning by Alli's Mum calling through the door that if we didn't get up soon we would be late, both Alli and I groaned at the same time.

I asked "Where you're serious about what you said last night?"

Alli looked up at me from my pillow and replied with "Yeah I did, do you?"

I said "Yes every word."

Alli replied with "Good, now let's get ready." Alli stood up from her bed grabbed her clothes she pick out last night before leaving the room to go shower. I couldn't help but smile thing were going alright at the moment, I stood up from the bed and got changed into the clothes I brought over last night was a grey polo shirt, my black hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. I had a shower before I came over last night so didn't need one now, I just got dress and by the time I was putting my socks and sneakers on Alli walked back in. Alli decided to wear a pink frilly shirt, a pair of black pants and pink 3 inch heels.

Alli said "I see you still suck at fashion."

I replied with "Yeah pretty much."

I asked "Are you ready to go?"

Alli answered with "Ready as I'll ever be." We both picked up our bag from her bed beside her desk, we carried them downstairs where her Mum said goodbye to us and hugging Alli tighter then need; but Alli understood why. We then walked across the street where my car was parked; I opened Alli's door for her before getting in my side and starting the car up, doing a U-turn before driving off to school. Arriving at school with about 10 minutes to spare was good; I was able to find a park really quickly. I hopped out of the car and rushing over to open Alli's door for her before closing the door and locking the car. Straight away people were looking over our way and not even being shy about it, through the sea of people I could see Spencer, Aria and Hanna standing on the school steps.

I said "Well lest their being subtle about it," saying this caused Alli to laugh which was the point of it. We avoided the staring and head over to the girls who said hello to us but I didn't reply. They girls decided to go collected there book from their looks, which gave me time before the bell to so I could show her where her new locker was. After we found her locker which wasn't really close to mine at all but that was okay, we head back over to my where I grabbed my book for my first three classes.

When I found my last book that I need the bell rang signalling school was to start so get your books and head to class. I once again lead Alli to your English room, we walked into find only few students where here. I went straight to the back corner furthest from the door and Alli sat next to me, the girls then walk in next, Hanna took the seat next to Allison, Aria sat in front of me and Spencer sat in front of Allison and just like that it was like old times but maybe I didn't want it like that. Again on the next bell Mr Martins and the rest of the students all filled into the classroom.

Mr Martins said "Miss Fields any chance that reading done?

I replied with "Any chance your bang the front office lady?" After me saying that half the class burst out laughing and I could feel Alli's shocked eyes on me.

Mr Martins said "Miss Fields that is inappropriate."

I asked "So that means it true?"

Mr Martins said "Detention for a week."

I replied with "Technically I already have a week of detention, because you said last week I had detention until I finished the summer riding which I haven't so I have detention this week."

I could see he was getting annoyed and angry, Mr Martins said "Once you have finished your reading, you will have a week on detention."

I replied with "That seems fair, now where did we get with you bang the front office lady?" This time most of the class laugh, expect for the girls and Alli, I think Alli as really confused about my behaviour.

Mr Martins said "Moving on," and that's my cue to lay my head down on the table, pulling my hoodie up and just blocking out the world.

* * *

When it was lunch time I was going to take Alli to my spot, I walked her to her locker after class that had just finished.

I asked "Do you have plans for lunch?"

Alli replied with "Nope, why?"

I said "I want to take you somewhere magical."

Alli smiled and replied with "Magical?"

I said "Okay maybe it's not magical, but I think its."

Alli replied with "I'll come with you just chuck your books in here will figure it out later." I nodded my head and place my books inside of her locker near hers, Alli then closed her locker door and locking it. I lead Alli out to the oval that the school had that no one used this time of year; we walked across the oval until we got to the hill and the tree.

Alli asked "What's so magical about this place?"

I replied with "It's where I came to think about you," I sat down and leant against the tree trunk.

Alli asked "What about me did you think?" Alli sat down next me also now leaning against the tree trunk.

I answered with "I would think about whether you would like it out here but just simply anything about you, once I imagine a conversation with you but cried myself to sleep that night because you weren't actually there."

Alli said "I do like it out here; I can see why you would call it magical, I'm sorry for making you cry."

I replied with "Its fine Alli, I just couldn't let go and I'm glad I didn't."

Alli then asked "Emily, what was that with you in class?"

I answered with "What do you mean?

Alli said "I mean you were really rude."

I replied with "When you were gone, the girls and I were no longer friends and I had no one to help me through that pain or to explain to me what I was feeling; you would always do that. But you weren't there so I started to lash out at people, I didn't want to it just comes out and I can't seem to stop; and I also think I don't want to stop."

Alli said "It's okay Emily, I'm fine with you doing it; I was just caught off guard."

Alli then asked "Hey if you've got detention this afternoon, how will I get home?"

I replied with "I didn't think of that, I'll see if one of the girls can do it. Is that okay?"

Alli said "Yeah that's fine."

I replied with "Anytime," we sat in a peaceful quiet though I really want to ask Alli a question.

I say "Alli."

Alli replied with "Yeah Em?"

I said "You will talk to me won't you?"

Alli answered with "I hope I can, I'm just not ready for you to hear what happened because I don't want you to do anything stupid."

I replied with "I won't I swear."

Alli said "You say that now but once you find out, I'm scared you won't be able to keep your protectiveness of me down."

I replied with "Okay that's fair I guess, just know you can talk to me anytime. No matter if its late at night, anytime you can just come over wake me or wake me up if I'm laying right next to you."

Alli said "I will Emily, thank-you for staying with me for the last weeks."

I replied with "Anytime, but I'm not just doing it for you."

Alli asked "What do you mean?"

I answered with "We spent two years apart, which meant no hugging, talking or holding you at night. I know you need someone there to hold, but I need that to I need to hold you in my arms because then I know you are actually still alive and you're not just playing mind games on me."

Alli said "I never thought of it that way, but this is no mind game, your mind isn't playing tricks on you; I am the real deal." Alli then kissed my cheek before laying her head down on my chest and my arm came up and around her to hold her.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the school day went by so slowly and nothing interesting even happened, I had asked the girls if one of them where free to drive Alli home and only Arai was so she was going to do it for me while I was in detention. The most interesting actually happened in detention; Mr Martins was actually the one in charge of it today. When he dismissed us all at 4:30pm, he quickly called me a side before he left.

He said "Miss Fields, I spoke to some of your old primary school teacher."

I asked "Why?"

Mr Martins replies with "I want to know if you were so outspoken like you were this morning."

I asked "And what did you find out?"

Mr Martins said "I found out that you were the kindest student, always did your homework when asked and you also paid attention in class. What happened Emily because it seems as soon as you hit high school that all changed?"

I smiled and said "You want to know what happened? Alright, the love of my life went missing to only be found dead a year later, I lost all the people I cared about in that one day, I had friends but we all drifted apart because Allison was the only one keeping us together. Everyone thought I was crazy or some stupid little kid who didn't know anything and need to move on; when I told everyone she was still alive. I could feel in my heart, my body and my soul but nobody believed me. I started to get angry because I knew I was right and now it turns out I am right, I wasn't some stupid kid who didn't know anything. I did and nobody believed me and now all these shit things have happened to her, and now everyone starts to care. So sorry Sir if I've changed but you go through that without changing!" As soon as I finished my rant I walked out of there I couldn't deal with it anymore, I just walked to my car got in and drove home.

* * *

Alli P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Emily talking to people like that; I knew she was angry at the girls but not the teachers. I didn't mind as much but it scared me a little to see Emily like that, I didn't even know she had that side to her. But if this was a part of Emily now, I was going to have to deal with it and that was fine with me; I'm in love with her and all of her. I still didn't complete understand why Emily was so rough of the girls, I want to ask her about it but I don't know if I actually want the answer. After spending two years with that creep it made me become more stronger than ever before, I thought of Emily every single day just wanting to be with her and to hear her beautiful laugh.

Aria had just pulled up into my driveway and said "Here we are."

I replied with "Thanks for the lift."

Aria said "No problem, but I'm supposed to come in with you."

I asked "What do you mean?"

Aria replied with "Emily told me I'm not a loud to leave your side, but if you didn't want me here I still had to sit here in the car waiting for her to come back."

I said "Wow I know she protective, did she really say that?" Aria nodded her head and I could see a little bit of fear in her eyes, and I think Emily put it in them.

I say "Well you can come in then."

Aria replied with "Cool, thanks Alli." We both hopped out of her car and head to my front door, where I lead her inside and then up to my room. We walked into my really dull room, someone who lived in here had painted it to a sky blue and the room didn't really have anything hanging in it.

Aria said "It hasn't changed much."

I smile and say "Yeah, Ems going to help me decorated on the weekend, you and the girls are welcome to join us."

Aria replied with "Nah I don't think Emily would like that too much."

I say "To bad, she'll have to deal with it."

Aria nodded her head and said "I'll let the girls know," it became silent and Aria sat down in front of me on my bed.

I asked "What happened between you girls?"

Aria replied with "Nothing we just drifted away from each other."

I said "Surely something had to happen."

Aria replied with "Well I don't know what happened between Hanna, Spencer and Emily. But my parents moved us over to Iceland so they just lost contact with me, which I understand."

Aria asked "Have you asked Emily?"

I replied with "When I do she doesn't saying anything, I'll ask the other two." We did a bit of small talk before I heard the front door open, I heard someone walking up the stairs; it was either my Mum or Emily. Soon the door opened and a big smile came onto my face when I saw Emily came through the door.

I say "Hey how was detention?"

Emily replied with "Hi boring, what you girls up too?"

I said "We're just talking; Aria and the girls are hopefully going to help us with my room on the weekend."

I see Emily face knowing she didn't like the idea but she just said "Cool."

Aria said "Well I better be going."

I asked "What, why?"

Aria replied with "I just thought you two want to hang out without anyone else around."

I say "Nah you can stay Aria."

Aria asked "Are you sure?" she was looking in between Emily and I.

Emily said "Aria she wants you to stay, so stay."

Aria replied with "Okay."

Emily asked "So what are we going to do with this room of yours?"

I smiled and said "I thought we could paint the walls yellow, get some posters to hang up."

Emily nodded her head and said "Sweet."

* * *

Emily P.O.V

I was a bit bummed that Alli had invited the girls over to help with her room but if it what she want, she was going to get it. Alli had just told me what she wants to do with her room and I wasn't surprised at all when she said yellow walls; yellow is Alli's favourite colour.

My phone start ringing, I pick up to see it's my Mum and I answer it "Hey Mum," I see the smile on Alli faces so I poke my tongue out at her.

Mum said "Hey Sweetie, how come you came home later than Alli?"

I replied with "I had detention remember."

Mum said "That's right, what for again?"

I answered with "I didn't finish/do any of my summer reading."

Mum said "Emily Marie Fields."

I replied with "Don't you use my middle name on me."

Mum said "I will, why didn't you do the reading?"

I answered with "I had other things on my mind," I saw a little blush creep up on Alli's cheek."

Mum asked "Is there any other detention you got?"

I replied with "Yes once I've finished the reading I have to, I have been giving another week of detention."

Mum asked "What did you do?"

I answered with "He asked a stupid question so I replied with one."

Mum asked "What were the questions?"

I replied with "He asked me if I had by any chance finished my reading and I asked back if there was any chance he was sleeping with the school front office lady."

Mum gasped and said "Emily Marie Fields!"

I say "Again with the middle name."

Mum replied with "I will middle name you for this, that is not on."

I said "He asked a stupid question so I asked one back."

Mum said "Will talk about this later, now are you staying at Alli's tonight or is she coming over."

I replied with "I'll ask her."

I cover the phone up and asked "Alli are we staying here tonight or my place?"

Alli replied with "Can we stay here tonight."

I nodded, uncovered the phone and said "We're staying here."

Mum replied with "Cool, I'll be home sometime around 7. Do you have clothes to wear tomorrow?"

I said "Okay, I don't think so but what I've got now will be fine or I'll borrow something Alli's."

Mum replied with "Thanks Emily, I'll let you go."

I say "Okay bye Mum." We both hang up our phones and I turned to the others.

Alli said "I take it she wasn't too happy with your question."

I replied with "She middle name me, twice." I saw Alli smiled trying to hold back a laugh.

I said "Let's change the subject back to the room." I sat down on the bed next to Alli where I wrapped my arms around her and we snuggled up together.

* * *

It was night time and we were both sleeping, or well Alli was I couldn't get to sleep; so I watch Alli sleep. Aria had left earlier to go home for dinner, Alli and I spent most of the afternoon doing homework together or just enjoying being close to each other.

Alli then starts screaming out "No, no! Don't come near me, please but way I didn't mean to!" I then realise she having a nightmare.

I start shaking her while saying "Alli, Alli, come Alli wake up." I feel/watch as Alli punches my chest and is trying to push me way.

I say "Alli wake up its me, Emily. Come on Alli wake up." I'm shaking her a little, she then sit up covered in sweat and looking terrified.

I whisper "Alli are you okay?" she shakes her head and starts to cry. I pulled her into my arms straight away rocking her back further while gently rubbing my hand up and down her back. About 10 minutes later Alli did some hiccups but had finally calmed down.

I asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alli replied with "Not really."

I say "Okay, let's just lay back and go to sleep."

Alli said "I don't think I can."

I replied with "Okay, let's lay down and talk like we used to."

Alli smile and said "I remember that," we both lay down and Alli rolls so she facing me. We are lying facing each other and just looking at each other's.

Alli said "I want to spend time with the girls, together and on their own."

I replied with "Okay."

Alli said "Really?"

I replied with "Yeah, Alli I just want you to be happy and if you want to see the girls then you can."

Alli said "Thank-you Emily."

I replied with "Anytime."

Alli said "I'm still confused on what happened."

I answered with "They didn't believe me. They thought the same as everyone else; they thought I was just some kid who had no idea what I was talking about. Aria was oversea so we just drifted because of the distance. Spencer and I kept getting into arguments about whether you were alive or not and a lot was said in them, that you can't ever go back. And Hanna just got sick of having to be the middle person or having to break the fights up."

Alli asked "You could have made new friends, gotten a girlfriend why didn't you?"

I replied with "Didn't feel right, how can I meet new people without you around to approve of them."

Alli said "You really are crazy about me."

I smiled and said "Always have been, always will be."

Alli speaks "I'm sorry about how I use to treat you, making you feel small and weak. Making you feel like everyone would think you're disgusting but you're not Emily, you're beautiful."

I smiled and said "It's okay Alli, with the good comes the bad and I'm okay with that. You said a lot of cruel things to people especially us but it's all in the past I see that you've changed and so does everyone else."

Alli nodded and replied with "Yeah, I still have to apologize to the others. Especially Hanna I was just plain cruel to her and don't say I wasn't because I was."

I said "You were cruel to her and you do need to apologize to them and Mona."

Alli nodded her head and replied with "I'm sleepy now."

I say "Okay just fall asleep, I'll be here if you have another nightmare."

Alli nods and said "Thank-you Emily," I go to reply but she puts a finger to my lips before leaning in a placing a small peck on my lips. She snuggles her head down into my chest, I hold her and watch her as she drifts off to sleep; she is so beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

(Saturday Morning)

It was now Saturday the girls were all coming over to help decorate Alli's room, I wasn't excited about them coming but I was happy to have to extra help. During the week I watched as Alli apologizes to Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Mona, I was there for all of them and she really did mean them; Mona even forgave her. At the hospital I had my stiches removed which didn't tickle and Alli had gotten her test results back and she was all clear; which was the best news.

I was woken by the sound of "Emily come on wake up, I need to pee." I smile but loosen my grip and watch as she bolted out of bed to go pee. We had mainly stay at her place this week which was fine with our Mum's, I think they would have an issue if we live further away from each other but being in the same street help.

Alli came back saying "I thought I was going burst, did you know you tighten your grip in your sleep?"

I smiled and replied with "I did not know that."

Alli said "Yeah I tired getting out of your grip for a whole two minutes but you just kept holding on tighter."

I replied with "Sorry."

Alli said "No its okay, it's nice to know I'm safe."

I nod and say "I'll always keep you safe Alli," I pecked her on the cheek before we both got up, got dressed in different rooms and head downstairs for breakfast before the girls were to arrive. After eating breakfast the girls hadn't arrived, so we decided to start moving thing out of the room so we could get the painting done before going out shopping to get Alli stuff; her Mum decided not to help but told us we could store the stuff either in Jason room or in the spare room.

Spencer was the first to arrive we had already managed to move her matrass, the bed frame and all her clothes had been carried down to the living room. Alli's Mum thought it would be good to get new clothes, so we can either take some of it or it's all going to charity and Alli will get new clothes. By the time Aria and Hanna had shown up we had clear the whole room, I saw the happy look on Hanna face and couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Spencer asked "So how are we going to do this?"

I replied with "We can each take a wall and Alli can help with mine, then once we are done will help you guys finish."

Aria asked "What makes you think you will finish first?"

Hanna said "Its two people Aria, of course they get it done first."

Spencer said "She actually right." Spencer, Aria and Hanna went downstairs to grab the paint rollers, the two tubes of yellow paint and 5 things you tip the paint in.

* * *

While they were getting them Alli and I were placing this really massive sheet onto the ground to try and stop the paint from getting on the floor.

Alli asked "Have you ever painted before?"

I replied with "Yeah my room and this room exactly."

Alli asked "What do you mean?"

I said "Your Mum rent the house out and allowed them to do whatever they want to change, Mum being my Mum forced me into help paint this room; I went home crying at the end of it all."

Alli replied with "A'ww Em, I didn't know that." Alli dropped the sheet corner to walk over me and hug me, I wrapped my arms around her and we both put our head on each other shoulder.

Hanna said "We got the paint," we separated from the hug and I turn around to see Hanna holding the paint cans, Spencer with the five long paint rollers and Aria with the other thing.

I remove my jacket throwing it out into the hall and say "Let's get painting."

Alli asked "Why do you need your hoodie off for that?"

I replied with "So you can stare at me, I don't want to get paint on my hoodie Mum would kill me."

Aria asked "Isn't that the one you had blood on?"

I answered with "Yeah is but didn't exactly know I was going to get stabbed now did I."

Spencer said "Okay let's just paint." Spencer tipped some of the paint into the paint tins and handing us each other, we all got a brush and wall. When we were already we all got stuck into painting, Alli was staring one side, while I did the other. I looked around and saw Aria trying to reach the top but she couldn't, I couldn't help but smile.

I then say "Aria there's a step ladder down in the kitchen if you need it."

Aria replied with "I'll be fine."

I say "Okay just trying to help," I went back to painting my wall and ignoring the others. Alli and I soon finished our wall smiling at the nice paint job we did.

Alli asked "Who do you want help?"

I replied with "Aria, she only done a quarter of it, what about you?"

Alli said "Hanna, Spencer is almost finished."

I nodded and said "Let's do it," I walked over to the other side of the room where Aria was painting and start painting the side she hasn't reach yet.

Aria said "Thanks."

I replied with "Doing it for Alli." I could hear the disappointment from here but I didn't care, I was only doing this for Alli. In an hour we had finished painting we all stood back looking at our amazing painting, it was actually good and the yellow wasn't too bright.

Alli said "It actually looks good."

Hanna replied with "Yeah it does, who else is surprised?" We all raised are hands, before laughing at the same time.

Spencer asked "So what now?"

I replied with "Anyone knows the time?"

Aria said "Its 12:30pm."

I said "Cool we can grab something to eat here before going out shopping where we spend nearly three hours shopping for Alli's clothes."

Spencer asked "Why three hours?"

I replied with "I remember shopping with Hanna and Alli it takes forever."

Aria nodded her head saying "Its true." We all head downstairs to find Alli's Mum making sandwiches.

She asked "Hey how's the painting going?"

Alli replied with "We just finished."

She said "Perfect timing I just finished making sandwiches, yes Emily there's some with peanut butter on them."

I smile and say "Thanks Ms D."

She replied with "Your welcome, these ones are vegetarian for you Aria, the others all have either ham or turkey on them and there outside under the tree on the table."

Alli said "Thanks Mum," we all say thanks Ms D after her, she hand Aria the plate telling us it was no problem and we all head out to the backyard. We all sat down around the round shape table I was sitting in between Alli and Aria, we all picked what sandwiches we want to eat and ate them.

Alli smiles and said "Em, you got peanut butter on your cheek," I lick around for it but can't find or reach it. Alli swipes the peanut butter onto her finger before into her mouth smiling at me, now if you were a normal person you would believe Alli and I are a couple just from that move.

Hanna asked "Are you two dating?"

I replied with "Nope, maybe one day though." I smiled at Alli who smiled back at me before kissing my cheek.

Alli asked "I still don't get why you're like peanut butter so much?"

I replied with "Because it's amazing."

Alli said "Yeah I get that but do you always have it?"

I replied with "Yep ever since, you and I had it together. Do you remember that day?"

Alli smiled and said "Yeah I remember, you got peanut butter all of your face that day."

I replied with "Like your one to talk, Miss tree-brunch-in-hair."

Alli gasped before slapping my shoulder, she said "That was your fault."

Spencer asked "When was this?"

I replied with "The afternoon before we came to the barn," we all dropped our heads at that having worst memoires from that night. We all finished up eating before getting into my car and heading to the mall to do some clothes shopping and finding anything else Alli want for her room.

* * *

We had already been in the mall for an hour and Alli had only found a few shirts and skirt, but said she still need more.

Alli asked "Emily do you think this looks good?" I look up to see her in a maroon colour dress making her bright blue eyes glow.

I replied with "Yeah it does look good," Alli smiled before going back into the changing room.

I hear a voice say "Are my eyes telling me the truth Emily Fields in clothes shop," I look around to see Mona and Noel standing there.

I smiled and replied with "I was forced to come and I'm bored to tears."

Noel said "Right," the first thing I actually with Noel.

Mona said "I take it you're not alone?"

I replied with "Hell no, Alli in there and the other girls are looking for clothes for Alli."

Mona said "Cool I'm going to go find Hanna."

Noel replied with "Okay, I'll hang out with Emily." Noel leaned down and peck Mona on the cheek before she walked away.

Alli walked out saying "Hey Em, oh Noel hello."

Noel replied with "Hey Alli."

Alli turns to me and said "I'm going to go look at more clothes, will you be fine here?"

I replied with "Yeah I'll be fine, just shout if you need anything." Alli then walked off in search of the girls.

Noel asked "So are you two?"

I replied with "No but I wish."

Noel smiled and said "Why haven't you asked her out?"

I replied with "Well after everything, I don't want to rush her into something she not ready for."

Noel nodded and said "Makes sense."

I asked "So are you and Mona?"

Noel blushed a little before saying "Yeah we are."

I smiled and said "Is Noel Kahn blushing?"

He replied with "What, no, I don't blush."

I said "Well there's a first time for everything."

I asked "Are you going to be a gentleman with her?"

Noel replied with "Yes I am, why would you ask?"

I said "Growing up I saw you as a player and I don't want Mona to get hurt."

Noel nodded and replied with "Well I'm not going to hurt her, I actually have feelings for her like capital 'L' feeling for her."

I said "Really, how long have you been together?"

Noel answered with "Since summer began."

I said "Wow, good for you guys. So are you going to tell her?"

Noel replied with "I don't know, have you told Alli about your feelings?"

I answered with "Yes I have, she also knows she's the love of my life."

Noel said "Really?"

I replied with "Yeah, when she was gone I was miserable without her and I always believed she was alive."

Noel nodded and said "That's really deep, especially that kind of a connection."

I asked "So what are you going to do about Mona?"

Noel replied with "I have no idea, you got any idea?"

I said "I can't believe I'm actually witnessing Noel Kahn nervous, but anyway you should take her somewhere romantic like candlelight picnic or something along those lines; then tell her and kiss her like you really mean it."

Noel nodded and said "That's good, I might do that thanks."

I replied with "Anytime, you got any advices for me with Alli?"

Noel said "No I think you've got it under control."

I replied with "Sweet," I held out my hand for him to shake which is what he did.

We let go of each other's hand Noel said "You're not too bad Fields."

I replied with "Same with you Kahn."

* * *

Mona and Alli walked over to us saying "Hey did you two find something to talk about?"

We both smiling and I said "Yeah we found something."

Mona replied with "That's good, Noel Alli invited us over to her place to help with her room. I want to go do you want to come?"

Noel looked at me and I nodded my head, Noel said "Yeah if that's alright?"

Alli replied with "Its fine with me, what about you Em?"

I said "Yeah it would be awesome, are we leaving now?"

Alli rolled her eyes before saying "Yes we will come out later in the week to find more stuff."

I replied with "Okay that's fine with me." We head out of the shop together meeting up with girls outside who were holding all of Alli's new stuff.

We all head to the car parks where our car were, I said "You remember where it is right Kahn?"

He smiled and said "Shut it Fields."

I replied with "I just asked a question."

Noel pushed me before saying "Sure you were." Noel and I start pushing each other back and further laughing as we want.

Mona said "You two are such kids."

I replied with "He started," I pointed at Noel."

Noel said "Dibber."

Alli said "Okay let's go before they start again." I see Mona and the girls nod their heads.

I say "See you there Kahn." Noel waved before leading Mona back to his car and I lead the girls to my car, I open Alli's door for her and get in my side; I started the car up and drive back to Alli's place.

* * *

On the way back Alli asked "Since when do you a Noel Kahn talk?"

I replied with "Just a few minutes ago, I've never talk to the guy in my life."

Spencer said "Really? Because it seemed like you've been friends for years."

I replied with "We just have an understanding."

Hanna asked "And what's that?"

I answered with "That's for Noel and I to know only."

Aria asked "Are they two dating?"

I replied with "Yeah they are, they're really cute together." I zoned out from the conversation after that just focusing on the road, I really didn't want to get into a car crash.

* * *

I pulled my car into the driveway and saw Noel's car pull up alongside the street, we all got out of the car and the girls start to unpack the bags.

I asked Noel "Are you ready to help?"

Noah replied with "With what?"

I said "Were making Alli's room hers again, we've done the painting now we have to make it up."

Noel nodded and replied with "Sounds like fun."

I said "Yeah," I pushed him before running in the house with him chasing me. We ran around the girls that were trying to show Alli's mum what they bought.

Alli said "Mum that's Noel."

Noel said "Ms DiLaurents it's nice to meet you."

Ms D replied with "Likewise but please call me Ms D like the rest of them do."

Noel said "Alright."

I asked "Alli do you want everything back in the same place?"

Alli replied with "Yeah if that's possible."

I said "Anything's possible, come on Noel come help me."

Spencer asked "Do you need any help?"

I replied with "Nah Noel and I've got it."

Noel yells "Race ya," the bastard took off running with me chasing him.

* * *

Alli P.O.V

I was really glad Emily had a new friend but they are seriously five year olds, Mona asked "Okay what did Emily put in her coffee this morning?"

I replied with "Emily hates coffee."

Mona asked "Really? But I've seen her drink out of a coffee container."

I said "That would be her hot chocolate with two sugars."

Mona replied with "You remember her coffee order?"

I answered with "I remember everything about Emily, now should we continue."

Hanna said "We should," we went back to showing Mum all my new clothes. It's the truth I've remember everything about Emily, she's really hard to forget but I would never want to forget about her.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

Noel had just bet me to Alli's room and he was teasing me about it but he then asked "Why didn't you accept Spencer help?" We quickly picked up all the paint stuff, the paint and the sheet to move into the spare room for now.

I replied with "There only here because Alli wants them here and what Alli want, Alli gets."

Noel asked "Why aren't you friends with them?" We pick up Alli desk me walking backward with it him directing me on which way to go.

I answered with "It's complicated, since when did you care?"

Noel said "I think me and you are going to become really good friends and I want to make sure you're alright."

I smiled and said "Thanks, I think we are too." We careful place the desk alongside the wall Spencer painted, walking back out we move something's around, to lifted up the bed frame to carry the same way as the desk. We placed the bed frame down in horizontal from the wall that Alli and I paint; we quickly went to grab the matrass to put into the bed frame. Grabbing a bedside table each we placed one of either side of the bed, before going back to Jason's room to pick up Alli's big wardrobe. Once that was placed in the corner of Aria's and Hanna's wall we stood back and look at the room it look good, with a few more of Alli's thing it would look good.

I held out my hand and said "Good work buddy."

Noel shook it and said "You too."

I said "Let's head down and tell them it ready to be decorating which you helping with.""

Noel replied with "Okay," we walked down the stairs; we normally would have raced but that furniture are really heavy. We walked into the living room to find the girls and Ms D just sitting and talking.

I said "The furniture is all in, just needs to be decorated."

Alli smiled and replied with "Awesome, Thanks Emily and Noel."

Noel said "No problem, just never asked me to lift your wardrobe again."

I add in "I second that."

Alli smiled before saying "You all ready to decorate the room," we all nodded our heads. Noel and I followed the girls up the stairs to Alli's room.

Alli said "Okay Spencer and Emily you're going to make my bed, Noel and Mona can you please decorate my desk with the stuff I have gotten, Aria and Hanna can you help me with storing my clothes." We all nodded our heads and went straight to doing Alli's orders, I knew she had put me with Spencer for a reason and I didn't like it. After maybe an hour or an hour and a half we had actually finished Alli's room and it look amazing, the yellow was probably the best to have painted the room. When Spencer and I were making the bed we did not argue once which was amazing, Mona and Noel had set up the desk amazingly and Alli had new clothes which always made her happy. We all sat down around in Alli's room, Alli and I took the bed, Hanna took the seat and the others all sat around on her floor.

Alli said "Hey Mona, we are all going to sleep over at Emily's tonight, would you like to join us?"

Mona replied with "Yeah if that's okay?"

I smiled and said "Of course you can, but you have to sleep on the floor."

Mona replied with "That's fine by me."

Noel asked "What about you?"

I replied with "What about you?"

Noel asked "Can I come?"

I answered with "Nope my Mum would freak and I'm already in enough trouble."

Mona asked "What did you do?"

I replied with "I told her about the thing I said to Mr Martins on Monday and she got all mad, she even middle named me twice."

Noel said "Yeah I heard about that, I cracked up laughing."

I said "Yep but a lot of other people didn't see the funny side."

Noel replied with "Not many people do." We spent the next two hours sat sit around in Alli's room talking, before it came time to head over to my place and for Noel to go home.

* * *

We walk across the street them all carrying their stuff, expect for Mona and Alli; Mona didn't have stuff she was going to borrow something of mine and same with Alli.

I lead them inside shouting out "Mum! Where home? Where are you?"

Mum yelled out "In the kitchen," I lead them all through the lounge room and into the kitchen/dining room.

Mum said "Hey girls and new face I don't know."

I replied with "Mum this is Mona, a friend of Hanna and now ours. She staying over as well is that alright?"

Mum said "Of course there, is there going to enough room."

I replied with "They've all been squish up on that floor before I doubt one more person will affected them."

Mum asked "How did the room go?"

I replied with "Easier than the last time you made me do it."

Alli slapped my shoulder before saying "It went well thanks Ms Fields."

I asked "What's for dinner?"

Mum replied with "That's good, I thought we could order pizza just the usual."

I said "Yes please, will head up to my room and eat up there as well."

Mum nodded and said "Okay have a good night," we all then turned around head back through the lounge and up the stairs; then finally into my room. Alli and I laid down on my bed, while Mona and Hanna sat on my window seat, Aria grabbed my desk chair and I allowed Spencer to sit on the bed with us; it wouldn't be fair if she was the only one to sit on the floor.

Aria then said "So Mona now that Noah's gone, tell us all the details."

Mona quickly blushed and replied with "There's not much to tell."

Hanna said "Yeah there is, like when did you get together? Did he ask you or did you? Is this real or is it a fling?"

Mona sighed and said "Okay, we got together the day summer start, he asked me to go see a movie with him because his brother ditch him and I think it's the real deal." I couldn't help but smile when she said that because I know it's the real deal for Noah.

Spencer said "A'ww that's so cute, what movie did you see?"

Mona answered with "Warm Bodies, we were watching it when we all of sudden put his arm around me and I didn't mind at all."

Alli said "I bet you didn't."

Mona then said "Hey Emily?"

I replied with "Yes?"

Mona asked "When I left you guys, did he say anything about me?"

I answered with "No we mainly talked about Alli," well that was half true.

Mona replied with "A'ww okay thank-you."

Alli said "You talked about me? What about me?" I couldn't tell if she was happy, angry or upset about that.

I replied with "He asked if you and I were together, then we just talking about other stuff."

Hanna asked "Like?"

I answered with "I don't know just other stuff."

Mona asked "So are you two together."

Alli replied with "No were not, but maybe one day in the near future."

Mona asked "Why aren't you together, if you both clearly want to be?"

I answered with "I want to give Alli time to go back to normal living, I don't want her to rush into anything she's not ready for."

Mona said "A'ww that's so sweet." Alli laid her head down on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her coursing her head to fall onto my chest; I then kissed the top of her head while inhale her coconut shampoo.

Hanna said "You two are going to be so cute together."

Mona and Aria both said "Agreed," at the same time. They moved onto talk about the other girls love life but I wasn't listening, I was just watching Alli making sure she wasn't about to slip away; when I wasn't looking.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Mum knocked on the door before opening it and saying "Pizza here Ladies," Spencer stood up from my bed to take the pizza from my and placing them on my desk. Mum went back downstairs before returning with a Pepsi for everyone else and a bottle of water for me.

Mum said "Enjoy girls, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." We all said our thank-yous before Mum left to go downstairs once again.

Alli said "Hey Emily."

I replied with "Yes Alli?"

Alli asked "Could you please grab me two pieces of cheese pizza?"

I answered with "Sure thing," I stood up from snuggling with Alli. I walked over to my desk where everyone is grabbing which pizza's they want, I grab two plates and place two pizza of cheese pizza on both plates before walking back to Alli.

I hand Alli her plate and seat down next to her, Alli said "Thanks Em," I just nodded my head in reply since I'm chewing.

Once I swallow I asked "Did you find any pizza you like Mona?"

Mona replied with "Yeah there actually some of my favourites thanks." I was still eating my pizza when my phone starting to ring, I saw it was a number I hadn't seen before but I picked it up anyway.

I answered with "Hello."

I hear Noel's voice say "Hey Emily, it's me Noel."

I say "Hey Noel," at hearing his name all eyes on me especially Mona's.

Noel asked "What you doing?"

I answered with "Eating pizza, you?"

Noel said "I invite some guy over for a games night."

I say "And I wasn't invited?"

Noel replied with "But, but you're having the girls night."

I smile and say "Chill Noel, I'm just messing with you."

Noel said "You're evil."

I laugh and replied with "I'll take that as a compliment."

I asked "Is there a reason you called?"

Noel answered with "Yes there is, I was thinking about what you said earlier at the mall. I think I'm going to go for it, tomorrow before I lose my nerves."

I gasp saying "Really? Are you sure?"

Noel said "Yeah I'm sure, why don't you think I should?"

I replied with "Oh I know you should, do you need help?"

Noel answered with "Yes, can you help?"

I said "Yeah of course."

Noel replied with "Awesome, don't tell Mona anything."

I said "Its going to be hard but I'll try, how about Alli can I tell her?"

Noel sighed and replied with "If you must."

I said "Oh I must since there all staring at me."

Noel replied with "Okay I better get back to the boys, can you come to my place around 4:00p to help me pick out my clothes and help with the rest of the stuff."

I say "Sure thing, can I bring Alli? She better at that stuff then I am."

Noel answered with "Yeah bring her I need all the help I can get."

I smile and say "Are you actually nervous?"

Noel replied with "What do you think, Emily stop laughing." I couldn't help but laugh, I never imagine Noel Kahn being nervous.

I say "I'm sorry I can't help it."

Noel said "I'll see you tomorrow."

I replied with "Yes you will goodbye Noel; you have nothing to worry about." We both hang up our phones and I can't help but have a big smile on my face.

* * *

Mona asked "What was that about?"

I replied with "I can't tell you, but I can tell you." I point to Alli; I leaned over to Alli's ear and start whispering what was going on.

Alli said "Really?"

I replied with "Yep," Alli now also has a big smile on her face.

Mona said "You guys suck," I just smile at her before going back to eating my pizza. We spent the rest of the night just talking about nothing really, Mona kept asking Alli and I what Noels phone call was about but we told her she had to wait and see. We all soon became tired so everyone got up to change into night stuff Alli finding something for Mona to wear and for her as well. The lights were soon out, everyone was in there own spot and I was holding Alli close to me.

Alli whispers to me "Night Emily."

I smile, pull her tighter to me and say "Night Alli," we both then drifted off into our own land of dreams that are our own to share if we please.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day afternoon I drove Ali and I over to Noel's cabin, we had text me in the morning telling me that he had decided to do it there out in the backyard so he knew no one would interrupted him. I parked the car close enough to the house as I could get before hopping out of the car and running over to Ali's side of the car to help her out.

We hear Noel shout out "What took you so long?"

I yell back "Hello to you too," we walk up the front step until we are standing in front of Noel.

He said "Sorry I'm a little nervous. Hey Ali, Emily."

Ali replied with "Its fine, hi Noel"

Noel nodded and said "Why don't we go inside and you can help me pick out an outfit for tonight, I brought up pretty much all my clothes."

I smile and say "Sure thing, but dude relax." Noel nodded his head before taking a couple of breaths, then opening the door to walk in and follow him to a room where we found loads of clothes on a bed.

Ali asked "Okay so what exactly are you doing tonight?"

Noel replied with "I thought I'd set up fairy lights in the backyard, and then have a little picnic set up with loads of pillows around."

Ali nodded and said "Alright so you want something comfortable but formal so she knows this night is really important for you."

Noel smiled and replied with "Wow she good," I smiled at him and nodded my head.

I asked "What are you doing for food?"

Noel replied with "I can cook up some of my famous, non-famous pasta dish."

I smiled and said "Okay go with that."

Noel nodded his head and replied with "Sweet, do you want to help me make it later?"

I said "Yeah sure thing, does Mona know about tonight?"

Noel answered with "She knows where having a date and that I'm picking her up at 6."

I smiled and said "Good work, how we going with the clothes Ali?" we both looked in Ali's direction.

Ali said "Well I thought you could wear a pair of black dem jeans, with this black button up and a white tie."

Noel nodded and replied with "Sounds good to me, what about on my feet?"

Ali answered with "Just wear a good pair of sneakers."

Noel smiles and said "Sweet thanks Ali and Emily thanks."

I replied with "No problem, now just don't screw up." We all head out of the room and into a bigger spaced room, which I assumed was the lounge room.

Noel asked "Are you guys hungry?"

Ali answered with "No thank-you, were both fine," I nodded my head after Ali finished talking. We sat down on the lounge, Noel on a lounge chair and Ali and I on a couch. We just sat and talk about nothing important but it was really good to just relax and not have to care about anything important.

* * *

The next day at school I drove Ali to school once again, when we walked in we saw Noel and Mona all cuddly which was really cute to see.

We walk over to them and Mona said "Emily, Ali hello."

I replied with "Hey."

Ali replied with "Hi."

Noel said "Thanks for helping out last night."

Mona nodded her head and adds in "Yes thank-you, it was so worth waiting for."

Ali and I smile at each other, before I said "Your welcome, it was no problems at all."

Mona replies with "Well still thank-you, Ali can I walk you to your locker?"

Ali looks at me and I nodded my head, Ali replies with "Yeah sure." Noel pecks Mona on her check, before her and Ali walk off together.

I look at Noel and say "So last night went well then?"

Noel smiles and replied with "Yes it went really well, it was great."

I asked "So what happened exactly."

Noel answered with "I don't kiss and tell Emily."

I roll my eyes and say "Come on I won't tell anyone."

Noel asked "Can I walk you to your locker?"

I replied with "Sure but you're not getting out of answering me," we bot start walking in the direction of my locker.

Noel said "Okay, so I told her I loved her and she totally said it back."

I smiled and replied with "Noel that's really great, I'm happy for you."

Noel said "Thanks, but that wasn't all that happened." We arrived at my locker; I open it and start looking through it.

I asked "What else happened?"

Noel smiled and said "We took our relationship to the next level."

I was confused but then soon understood, I replied with "You had sex."

Noel blushes and said "Yeah we did, first time for both of us actually."

I say "Really? That's great Noel, was it good or bad?"

Noel blushes again and replies with "It was really good."

I smiled and Noel said "Thank-you so much for helping me out, I owe you one big time."

I replied with "Your welcome and yeah you do," I found all my books that I would need and close my locker; to then look at Noel.

Noel asked "Can I walk you to your class?"

I answered with "Yeah sure, but your only doing it because you want to see Mona."

Noel fakes shocked and said "Yeah pretty much," I push Noel before we both walk off to my English class. We arrive at the classroom to find Ali and Mona have beaten us here, both Noel and I smile without even realising it; were both smiling at our girls.

* * *

We walk over to the girls, I say "Hey ladies," I kiss the top of Ali's head before sitting down in my normal seat next to Ali.

Mona said "Hey," before Noel gave her kiss on the lips. I can see over them that some of the students are walking into the class but I didn't care. The four of us just sat there talking not really caring about what was going on behind us.

We then hear a voice say "Mr Kahn don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Noel replied with "Yes and that is right here with my girl."

Mr Martins said "Mr Kahn your class now," Noel kisses Mona on the lips quickly before giving me a handshake and leaving the class.

Mr Martins said "Now Miss Fields have you complete your summer reading?"

I answered with "Surprisingly yes I have," everyone kind of looks at me shock as does Mr Martins.

Mr Martins said "That's great what did you think of the books?"

I replied with "They were so god dam boring, you're lucky I complete them."

Mr Martins said "Okay, you still have this week of detention."

I replied with "Whatever, Ali I'll get Noel to drive you home?"

Ali said "Okay thanks Em," Mr Martins started talking to the whole class now and I just placed my head on my desk ignoring whatever he was saying.

I was in my own world when I hear "Miss Fields are you ever planning on listening to a word I say?"

I sit up from laying down on my desk and replied with "With all honesty Sir no because your boring."

Mr Martins said "Well everyone else has to listen to me, so sit up and listen."

I replied with "Nope."

Mr Martins asked "What?"

I roll my eyes and say "And you're supposed to be a teacher, I said nope."

Mr Martins said "Miss Fields you have two chose here, you can stay here sitting up and listening to me or you can take a little trip to the principal's office. What will it be?"

I thought about it before saying "I'll take chose number two please."

Mr Martins said "Okay come get the piece of paper you need to take." I picked up all my stuff from my desk and was about to start walking when I felt someone grab my arm, I looked back to see its Ali.

I turn around and walk close to her; Ali said "Please change your mind, please."

I replied with "I can't Ali, I have to do this. Mona can walk you to class," I look over to Mona who nods her head straight away."

Ali said "It's not that I just don't want you to get into trouble."

I smile and say "Coming from the girl who used to get into trouble all the time, I'll be fine Ali."

I hear Mr Martins say "Tody Miss Fields you've already wasted their time enough."

I replied with "Yeah alright but they are all happy about it because they all hate school, well expect for perfect little Spencer over there she would never miss a day of school and I think if school was on weekends she would be the only one here." I saw a shocked look on everyone's face including the girls but right now I didn't care, she deserves it. I lightly kiss the top of Ali's head before walking down the row and to the teacher who hands me the piece of paper and I leave the room with a bow.

* * *

I walked into the front office to see Coach sitting there in the waiting room, I walk over to the office lady telling her I'm her to see the principal and she tells me to take a seat; which I do but far away from coach as I can.

A couple of minutes later a tall guy in a suit walked out and said "Coach Fulton and Miss Fields please come in," I am totally confused. I stand up from my seat not looking at either of them, I walk into the office and take the seat on the left; Coach and Mr Davidson take their seats as well.

Mr Davidson said "Now Miss Fields I've had a look at your file and it's a disgrace. I've also read your file from primary school and it's so much better to look at, but it's like looking at two different people. I know you have had a lot to deal with then most but that no excuse for all the detention, late homework, late assignments, not pay attention in classes."

Mr Davidson said "With this being said Mr Martins, Coach and I have all come up with a solution; you will be re-joining the swim team."

I replied angry with "No I won't, you can't actually force me to swim."

Mr Davidson said "I can this is my school I get to make the decision, besides I've seen your swimming records so don't use I don't know how to swim as a reason."

I replied with "So what if I use to swim, I hate it, I hate swimming."

Coach said "Emily there offering you a way out of all the detention."

I replied with "I don't care, I actually like detention but I hate swimming." It was so hard not to just get out of my seat and punch them both in the face; but that would course more trouble than its worth.

Mr Davidson said "You will be there at practice in the mornings and afternoons and that is final."

I replied with "Fine but no one can force me into the water, I'll show up and sit in the bleachers or I don't come at all."

Mr Davidson said "That's fine but you can no longer get detention or not pay attention in class."

I replied with "Don't hold your breath for that to change; beside I have this week full on detention."

Mr Davidson asked "What for?"

I answered with "You don't want to know, I have a week detention from Mr Martins and trust me he wants me in them."

Mr Davidson said "Okay you can complete this week of detention and start swimming next Monday morning, what time is training Coach?"

Coach replied with "We start at 6:30am."

I said "Fine I'll be there ready to sit and be bored." With that I stood up from the chair and walk out of there pissed off. I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on any of the classes and I really didn't want to go to them, I sent Ali a text telling her to go to her classes but I wouldn't be there and to meet me at the tree at lunch. Once I sent the text I went to my locker to get rid of my books, before hiding out to my tree where I could relax and try to calm down; the last thing I wanted to do was snap at Ali.

* * *

I heard the school bell ring letting me know that it was now lunch time and Ali would be here soon. It had been 5 minutes since the bell had ringed and I could now see Ali walking really fast across the oval and towards me.

Ali walked up the little hill bit before saying "Hey."

I replied with "Hi," Ali sat down next to me.

Ali asked "What happened in the principal's office?"

I answered with "Coach was there as well, there making me re-join the swim team and I don't want to."

Ali said "Oh Em that sucks," I felt Ali wrap her arm around me and pull me into her.

I replied with "I know, I have to start next week because of the detention I got for this week but I don't want to go Ali. I managed to have them agree that I just sit in the bleachers, I just don't want to be there at all."

Ali said "I know you don't but can you do it for me, just go for me."

I replied with "Okay I can do it for you but only you wait how will you get to school or get home?"

Ali smiled and said "I could come with you, it's not like they would care."

I say "You would do that?"

Ali replied with "Yes I would, I'd do anything for you Emily." I just nod my head and go back to enjoying being in Ali arms, being able to hear her heart beat and smell her perfume.

We had been sitting in silence for 10 minutes when Ali broke it to say "Em the girls are walking over here," I pull my head out from Ali shoulder to see she was telling the truth.

I replied with "Yeah Spencer is probably pissed back what I said."

Ali said "Well it was very harsh Em."

I replied with "I know it was but it was the truth," they've crossed the oval and are now walking up the hill.

Spencer yells "Emily what the hell was that!?"

I replied with "What was what?"

Spencer yells "What was that in English?"

I answered with "Oh that, I was just saying the truth." I finally stand up and I am few metres away from Spencer and the girls.

Hanna said "Come on Emily that was just plan mean then the truth."

I replied with "Maybe but I don't have to be nice to you girls, you left me remember not the other way around."

Aria said "Emily would you get over that already," I felt my hand clenching at the side they were ready for action but I couldn't.

I replied with "No darling Aria I can't because you all just gave up on her like she didn't mean anything to you, then you gave up on me when I need you the most so no I can't just get over it."

Hanna said "Ali how can you still be around her with what she said to Spencer?"

Ali stood up from where she was sitting and said "I've said a lot worse to all of you back then I was a bitch to everyone but yet Emily still stood by me, always making her feelings clear and yet none of you three did. What she said was harsh yes but it was the truth Spencer it's no secret you like to study and you would come here on the weekends because you would get away from your family; which we all know you're dying to do. I stand by Emily because I know she always has, Emily had changed which she is a loud to do but I still see good in her and if you look closer you can see it."

Hanna asked "There's no good there, it's all just evil." I could feel my nails starting to dig further into my hand and it hurt but I didn't care.

Ali said "Okay then explain to me why she just didn't punch you? Explain to me why she is dig her nail into her pam and not punching? How do you explain it?" I saw the girls look at my hand before looking at each other.

Ali said "From what I can see Emily never stopped caring for you girls, you're the ones you stopped. Emily said all those thing because she hurt, she's broken inside and has to shield herself from getting hurt." I unclenched my hands and felt my whole body relax; Ali understood she actually understood it all.

Spencer asked "Emily is that true?" I felt all the emotion draining out of me all the anger, the sadness, the lost and the darkness jut drained out of me. I dropped down to my knees I couldn't physically hold myself up anymore so I just dropped.

I can hear Ali asking "Emily are you okay?"

I nod my head and say "Yeah I'm just tired."

I see Ali is on her knees next to me, I say "You understood, I knew you would but I can't believe it."

Ali replied with "I always see through you all remember but you are a lot easier to read." I watch as Ali moved backward towards the tree and leaned up against it.

Ali said "Em come here will just relax," I crawl over to her and lay in between her legs. I could easily fall asleep but I know I can't.

I hear Hanna said "Ali is right."

Spencer asked "How do you mean?"

Hanna answered with "Emily was shielding herself from us because she scared we are going to hurt her again, we hurt her when we left, when we gave up on her and  
Ali."

Aria said "Emily would never hurt us unless she need to protect Ali or herself, and that's what she done and we just gave up to easily."

I then hear Spencer say "Oh Em, I am so sorry. We should have believed you; we should have done it differently. I am sorry for everything."

Hanna said "I am sorry too Emily, I shouldn't have said those things. If I could go back and change everything that had happened I would, I'm sorry Emily please forgive us."

Aria said "Emily, I'm sorry for everything that has happened; we shouldn't have given up on you we should have been there for you. But we can't change what happens, we can only move on and ask for you to forgive us." I looked at all their face to see they were being honest to me for the first time in two years.

I clear my throat and say "Thank-you for being sorry but I can't forgive you yet, a lot has happen and a lot was said." We all just sat/stood there not knowing what to say or do, I wanted to forgive them but it's harder than it looks.

Ali then speaks "Why don't we have a sleepover at mine tonight? I have to start counselling tomorrow and a sleepover is just what I need."

Spencer replied with "We'll be there," I see Hanna and Aria nodded their heads.

I say "I was going to be there anyway so sure thing." It goes back to silence but that was alright it wasn't really uncomfortable.

* * *

A/N: Hey so I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Just want say sorry for misspelling of Alison name, I honestly thought it was double ll. I will now be spelling it correctly, once again sorry for the misspelling of it. ~KJ99!


	7. Chapter 7

After detention I head to my car which I got into before driving to Ali's. I pulled my car into Ali's driveway I had seen that the girl's cars were all here already, I also had seen Noel's car was still here; a lot had happened today and I was just plain tired and I need to sleep. I didn't even bother knocking on the door since I had been here so many times I had been told not to bother, I walked in and saw Ali's Mum in the lounge room.

I smiled and said "Hey Ms D."

She replied with "Hello Emily, how was detention?"

I said "It was alright."

Ms D replied with "Good to hear, the girls and Noel are all in the backyard."

I place my bag on the chair in the lounge room before saying "Thanks, I'll go find them." I walked out of the lounge room, through the kitchen and out to the backyard to find them all sitting in the grass.

I walked over to them all saying "Hello," I kissed Ali on the top of her head before sitting down next to her.

Ali said "Hey how was detention?"

I replied with "Really boring."

Ali asked "What did you do?"

I answered with "I had nothing to do so I just sat there."

Aria said "Aren't you meant to do homework?"

I replied with "Yeah but that would have put me to sleep."

Noel laughed and said "That is very true but how come you're Mum doesn't ground you or something?"

I answered with "I don't actually know."

Hanna then asked "What happened in the principal's office?"

Noel asked "You got sent to the principal's office?"

I replied with "Yeah I did, there making me re-join the stupid swim team again."

Mona said "Wait they can actually do that?"

I replied with "Apparently but they can't force me to swim so I'll be sitting in the bleachers."

Spencer then said "Joining the swim team can't be all that bad; it's got to be better than detention."

I replied with "No I would prefer the detention or swimming."

Spencer asked "Why?"

I answered with "I have my reason now leave it alone."

Noel then asked "Hey Emily a couple of mates and I are planning a game of basketball on the weekend, are you in?"

I replied with "Yeah sure thing, wait is that okay with you Ali?"

Ali smiled and said "Its fine Em, you don't have to check with me."

I replied with "Yeah I know but I want to."

Noel asked "So are you in or out?"

I answered with "I'm in just text me the details."

Noel replied with "I will do, I'll let the guys know your in."

Ali then asked "Noel are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Noel answered with "Not that I know of why?"

Ali said "Well with Emily being in detention tomorrow, I need a lift to my counselling appointment and I was wondering if you would be able to drive me."

Noel smiled and replied with "Yeah of course Ali."

* * *

We went onto talk about nothing really important before Aria asked Ali "Have you heard from Jason since you've gotten back?"

Ali replied with "No I haven't."

Hanna then said "You would think if you had heard your sister has come back from the dead you would come see for yourself." I watch as the hurt come up onto Ali's face.

Hanna saw it as well and quickly said "Sorry Ali."

Ali replied with "It's fine I'm going to go get a drink," Ali stood up from her place next to me and walk inside.

I looked at who looked guilty as hell, she then said "Sorry."

I replied with "It's okay, I'm not mad. I'm going to go find her," they all nodded their heads at me. I stood up from my place on the grass, walked back across to the house and open the door to walk through it. I walked into the kitchen to find she was in here; I walked through kitchen to soon be in the doorway that was in between the kitchen and living room. I saw her Mum looked up at me with concern; I gave her a reassuring smile before climbing up the stairs. After reaching the top of the stairs I walked down the little hallway that lead to Ali's room and I found the door closed.

I knocked on the door and said "Ali it's me, can I come in?" I didn't hear anything so I said again this time hearing a small reply telling me I could come in. I walked into find her sitting on her bed hugging her knees with tears rolling down her face; but she still looked like the most beautiful girl in the world to me.

I say "I would ask if you're okay but the fact that you have tears coming from your eyes, it's a clear sign you're not."

I watch as she smiled which made me smiled and I said "There's that smile that I've missed," I slowly sat down in front of her with my leg crossed.

We sat in a little silence before I asked "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Ali replied with "He made everyone believe I was dead, he was evil and crazy enough to make everyone believed I was dead."

I nodded and said "Not everyone."

Ali replied with "You never gave up?"

I smiled and said "I didn't and I would never give up on you Ali."

Ali asked "How did you know?"

I replied with "You were still in my heart; I could still feel you were alive and I was going to continue to believe it."

Ali smiled a small smile before saying "I hate that his still out there, he could be watching me, us. He could just come and steal me away again. His done it once before, he can do it again."

I replied with "I'm not going let that happen, I'm never letting you out of my sight unless I know your with someone I completely trust."

Ali said "You can't watch me 24/7."

I replied with "No I can't but I can try. No more detention, no more getting into trouble, you need me."

Ali said "Emily you don't have to do that."

I replied with "Yes I do Ali, if I'm going to keep you safe I need to be there with you wherever you go; unless you don't want me to?"

Ali said "No Emily I do, I just don't want to see you get hurt; he's already done it once." Ali place her hand over the stab wound on my shoulder, we both took a deep breath in at the same while closing our eyes; enjoying this moment we have.

I say "He caused you way more pain then he did to me; I need to keep you safe Ali."

Ali replied with "But you don't have to be the one that watches me, we have a group of friends out in my backyard that are will do look out for me."

I said "I know but they're not me."

Ali asked "Why does it need to be you, why not them?"

I answered with "We've already spent way too much time a part, I don't want to spend another minute without you."

Ali smiled and said "I can't really argue about that, I could try but I don't really want to. We're not the same people we used to be Emily a lot has happen and I will tell you one day; but you can't change who you are for me."

I replied with "I can try can't I?"

Ali said "Yes you can but you need to be you and be happy with who you are."

I replied with "Well I'm happy with how I am now, but I need to be there for you."

Ali said "And I want you here with me."

I replied with "Good because I'm not going anywhere, though we should probably head back outside they might be getting worried; Hanna especially." Ali nodded her head before kissing my cheek; we both then stood up and head back downstairs; to the backyard.

* * *

Nothing really exciting had happened on Tuesday, Ali wasn't really in a talkative mode after her first counselling session and I understood so we just did homework. Wednesday Morning we had English first up like every morning, Ali hadn't talk much to me all morning but she would catch me starring at her so she gave me a reassuring smile. We walked into our English class to find Noel sitting on the desk that Mona was sitting at; those two were really cute together.

I said "Hey Noel, why don't you just change into this English class?"

Noel replied with "Funny you say."

I asked "What do you mean?"

Noel said "Affective admittedly today I am in this English class."

I smile and replied with "Really?"

Noel said "Yep."

I replied with "Awesome you can help me annoy the teacher."

Noel smiled evilly and said "That's what I was thinking."

Ali then said "God there's now two of them."

I replied with "We won't be too bad," at that the four of us burst out laughing. Ali decided to sit next to Mona but it was in front of me and Noel sat next to me with Mona sitting in front of him. The rest of the class started to fill in as the bell rang and soon Mr Martins walked in.

Mr Martins said "Mr Kahn here for a third day in a row."

Noel replied with "Affective admittedly I am in this class."

Mr Martins said "Okay but you long with everyone else has to work up to my standards," Noel and I both smiled at each other.

Noel replied with "Yes Sir."

Mr Martins said "Okay one of the books you read this summer I had you read lots of books about plays like the great Romeo and Juliet. While you were busy reading I was busy writing, I writing my own play. I have shown my play to Mr Davidson, Ms Bine the drama teacher and the school board and they have all approved it and this class with the help from the freshman drama class will be putting on the show." I wasn't sure whether I wasn't interested in this or not.

Mr Martins said "The play is about to teenager destine for each other but the laws of sexuality are against them, but they fight through a lot to be together. This play is a female-female relationship, there is also a kissing scene in it; so does anyone feel comfortable playing this role." Straight away everyone turned around to look at me.

Mr Martins confused asked "Miss Fields why are they all looking at you?"

I replied with "Because I'm a lesbian Sir, so of course they want me to take the role so they don't have to."

Mr Martins nods his head and asked "So will you play the role?"

I replied with "What are the two roles? And what are their names?"

Mr Martins answered with "Bella is a laid back kind of person, romantic but trouble maker; could easily break your heart. But underneath she is the quiet and scared girl, who will do anything for that one special person. Samantha is that popular girl, who everyone wants to be friend with and knows everyone. She trust easily which could end up hurting her, she doesn't live on the edge like Bella does. Her parents are very strict and accept greatness from her."

I nodded my head and said "I'll play Bella."

Mr Martins smiled and replied with "That's great Miss Fields, now who wants to be Samantha?" No one really put their hand up or said anything, but then Ali raised her hand which brought the biggest smile to my face.

Ali said "I wouldn't mind playing Samantha, if no one else wants to."

Mr Martins replied with "This is just great we have our two leads, now we just have the other roles to fill." We spent the rest of the class working out who got what roles it was actually the first time I was excited about this class. The roles were Noel was going to play my best friend/older brother Cameron who is very protective of me but accepts what I do. Spencer was going to play Ali's mum with some other guy playing her dad. Hanna, Mona and Aria have chosen to not be in the play but help the drama class with the sets, costumes and all that other stuff you need to make a play run. When the bell had rang Mr Martins told us that starting next week during class, lunch time and all of our last period for the day would be when we practice.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day hardly anything happened, I went to detention when school was finished and once it was over I drove myself to Ali's house. I parked my car alongside my house before walking across the road to Ali house where I saw Noel's car in the driveway, Noel had offered to drive Ali anywhere when I couldn't. I wake straight into the house to find Noel, Mona, Ali and Ali's Mum.

I say "Hey people," they all turn around to say their hellos to me. I walk more into the room and over to Ali, where I kiss her on the top of her head and sit down next to her.

I asked "So what are we talking about?"

Ali replied with "I was telling Mum about the play."

I nodded and said "Right, speaking of that Mr Martins can me our scripts so you and I can practice together."

Ali replied with "Sweet, I'll grab it later."

Noel said "Hey We've got to get going, I need to drop Mona off before going home for a family dinner."

I replied with "Okay have you work out what time on Saturday?"

Noel said "Yes will meet up at the court around 12pm, play some ball before heading to get some food somewhere, maybe a movie and then out of the cabin for the sleepover. Can you make all of that?"

I look at Ali straight away with my best please face on, Ali replied with "You don't need to ask me."

I said "We go over this every single time; I know I don't have to but I want to."

Ali replied with "Okay and yeah you can go."

I asked "Are you sure? What are you going to do?"

Ms D said "Ali if you want you can have the girls over; I'll be out of town all weekend taking care of something's."

Ali replied with "Yeah okay, Mona you want to come?"

Mona said "Sure Ali, I love to."

Noel said "Cool Em I fill you in on the rest of the details later but we have to go."

I replied with "Yeah sure thing," we did a bit more talking before Mona and Noel both left.

Ms D asked "Where are you two staying tonight?"

Ali replied with "Is it alright if we stay here?" she was asking me the question.

I answered with "Yes of course it is."

Ali's Mum smiled at us and then asked "What will you being doing now?"

Ali answered with "Just some homework."

Ms D said "Okay I have to go buy something for dinner, I'll be back soon." Mr D then left us as well, so Ali and I were now sitting in the lounge room.

Ali said "Come on lets go do some homework."

I groaned and replied with "Do we have to?"

Ali said "Yes," she then stood up and tried to lifted me up.

I smile and say "I have to go grab my bag from outside."

Ali said "Well go get it and then come upstairs."

I replied with "Yes Ma'am," Ali smiled at me before walking away. I stood up off the lounge and went outside, across to my car and grabbed my bag. I went back into Ali's house to and joined her upstairs to do homework with her. Normally I didn't want to do homework but if Ali want to and if she me to; then I was going to do it.


	8. Chapter 8

During the remainder of the week nothing happen, Ali hadn't really talked about her counselling session, we all went to school and I went to detention. I wasn't happy when my detention on Friday afternoon end because the starting of next week I would have to start swimming, Ali kept telling me it wouldn't be too bad but we both knew it would be; she had said she would come with me and that made it a little better. I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off which confused me since it was a Saturday, I then remember I was going to play some basketball with some of Noel's friends.

I hear Ali say "Can you turn that off please?" we had spent the night at my place for the first time in weeks but I didn't mind which house we stay at, as long as I was with Ali I was fine. I tapped around for my clock, when I found it I hit the off button.

Ali said "Thank-you."

I replied with "Your welcome."

I say "I'm going to go shower before getting ready; Noel's picking me up from your place a bit before 12. What time are the girls coming over?"

Ali replied with "Okay, 11am." I pulled the cover back from me and hopped out of bed, I watch as Ali pulled the cover back over and further up her to snuggle into it to go back to sleep.

I smile at her and say "Alright," I then lean over and kiss the top of her head. I walked over to my desk to grab my clothes and towel that I put out before going to sleep last night, I walked out of the room closing the door behind me and then walking across the hall to the bathroom to shower. After showering I quickly got dried and dress, pulling my hair up into a ponytail I then left the bathroom walking into my room I find Ali still snuggled up in my bed. I can't stop the smile coming up on my face she is so adorable, Noel had filled me in on the details of tonight when there was no one around including the girls.

He told me there would be some drinking and some drinking game but told me he made it clear to the guys if I got uncomfortable they were to stop or they would be ask to leave. Noel told me all I need to drink was clothes and some sunnies if I had them, I understood why I need the sunnies just in case we get really wasted tonight I had something to cover my eyes from the bright sun tomorrow. I quickly packed everything I thought I would need I back some of my CDs that I thought the guys would like, I pack my clothes and my sunnies. When I was all packed up I looked behind me to find Ali still asleep; she looks so adorable. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it, watching Ali sleep for a while before leaning down and kissing the top of her head again.

I said "Come on Ali time to wake up," I lightly shook her making her groan and push my hand way to then roll away from me.

I smile and say "Now as cute as that is you have to wake up," again I lightly shook her getting a groan in reply. I lightly started to trace patterns on the back of her neck which was more ticklish than anything else, she tired moving away from me but it didn't work.

She then started to laugh and said "Okay, okay I'm awake," Ali rolled back over to and smiled up at me.

I say "Hey."

Ali replied with "Morning, what time is it?"

I looked at the clock and answered with "Its 10:15am."

Ali said "I got to get home, shower and get ready for them."

I replied with "Yeah you do, I've already packed all my stuff up so I can come over with."

Ali smiled and said "Thank-you, you are amazing."

I replied with "I know I am."

Ali said "Come on let's getting over to my place."

I replied with "Okay," we hopped up from my bed Ali grabbed all her stuff while I got my bag. We left my room heading downstairs I saw Mum was in the lounge room watching TV while eating her breakfast, I quickly told her we were leaving and she said bye and told me to have a good time at Noel's. Walking out of my house we head across the street to Ali's house, in the kitchen is where we went to find Ali's Mum in there.

Ms D said "Good Morning girls."

Ali replied with "Morning Mum," I just smiled and waved at her.

Ali asked "Mum are you able to feed Emily while I go get ready," Ms D was going to be leaving just as the girls were to arrive.

Ms D said "Sure thing, anything you would like Emily."

I replied with "Thanks but I can make it myself."

I saw Ms D smile in relief and saying "Thanks Emily, I have to finish packing," she then almost sprinted out of the room.

Ali said "Are you sure?"

I replied with "Ali I know how to cook, I remember where everything is; so go shower and get ready."

Ali said "Okay, okay I'm going."

I said "Wait before you go, do you want anything to eat?"

Ali answered with "No I'm right, I'll make myself something to eat when I'm finished but thanks."

I smiled and said "Okay go shower," Ali walked out of the kitchen and head upstairs. I went over to the bread bin to grab two slice of bread placing them on the beard board that was always on the bench; in the fridge I grabbed the cheese, tomatoes and butter. I brought them all over to the bench and place them down next to my pieces of bread, going over and turning the grill on. I then start to butter my piece of bread, I moved onto chopping a tomato, before slicing up some cheese and placing the cheese on the button and placing the tomato on top. When I was happy with how they looked I carried them over to put under the grill and let them cook. While they were cooking I cleaned up after all my mess, I then grabbed a plate and stood around waiting for them to cook.

* * *

I was sitting on the bench waiting I heard the water turn off upstairs telling me Ali had finished showering, I hopped off the bench and pulled the grill out to see that they were both ready. I grabbed a knife and my plate; I turned the griller off before scooping them up one at time and putting them on my plate. I walked over to the bench in the middle of the room and cut them both in half and then placed the knife in the sink.  
I went over to the fridge to find a bottle of orange juice I picked that up place it on the bench before grabbing two glasses from the cupboard, I place them on the bench and poured Ali and I both some orange juice. After putting the orange juice back into the fridge I went over to the bench and start to eat my food and sipping at my orange juice. A few minutes later Ali walked into the kitchen with her hair still went but wearing some small short shorts and a light blue shirt.

Ali said "My Mum said to say bye."

I replied with "Okay bye."

Ali smiled and said "That looks good, is this mine?" she asked while pointing at the other glass of orange juice.

I replied with "Yeah it is."

Ali said "Thanks," she picked up her glass orange juice to take a few sips of it.

I asked "Do you want some of this?"

Ali replied with "No it's fine, I'll make myself some toast."

I said "Come on you know you want some, I won't mind at all."

Ali sighed and replied with "Fine but only because you twist my arm," Ali picked up one of halves of my grilled food and start to eat it while also taking sips of her orange juice.

* * *

When we finished our food Ali told me just to put my glass and plate into the sink so I did as I was told, we then went into the lounge room to watch some TV while waiting for the girls to get here. When the clock hit 11'aclock the doorbell rang, I said "That'll be Spencer."

Ali replied with "Yeah probably," Ali then stood up from sitting next to me and open the door, I couldn't see who it was but I heard Spencer voice.

I smiled and shouted out "I told you!" I head Ali laugh before both her and Spencer walked into the lounge room.

Spencer said "Hey Em."

I replied with "Hey Spencer," Ali sat back down next to me and Spencer sat across from us.

We did some more talking before the doorbell rang again, Ali stood up and I said "I'll go get it for you Ali."

Ali smiled and replied with "Thanks Em," Ali sat back down and I stood up, to walk over to the front door.

I opened the door to find Aria standing there; Aria smiled and sat "Hey Em."

I replied with "Hey Aria," I held the door back a bit to allow her to come in to the house. I closed the door and lead Aria into the lounge room; she placed her stuff next to Spencer before taking a seat next to Spencer, I sat down next to Ali.

Aria said "Hey Girls."

Ali replied with "Hey Aria."

Spencer said "Hi Aria and Hanna is late what a surprise."

Ali replied with "Not really, but Mona still is to come."

Spencer said "Mona's coming? You didn't tell us that."

Ali replied with "Sorry it spilled my mind, though I thought I told you."

Aria said "It's fine we like hanging out with Mona."

I replied with "Good," We started to do some small talk before the doorbell once again rang; I stood up before Ali could and head towards the door.

* * *

I opened it up to revile both Mona and Hanna standing there; I smiled and said "Hey."

Hanna replied with "Hi."

Mona said "Hey Em," I opened the door more to let them in and they walked in. I closed the door to then lead them into the lounge rom where the other girls are, I sat down next to Ali and Mona and Hanna sat on another lounge chair together.

Mona said "Hey girls."

Hanna also said "Hey Girls," they all replied to both of them with hellos.

Spencer asked "So have you planned anything for us to do tonight Ali?"

Ali replied with "Not really I thought we'd wait down here for Em to leave before really doing anything."

Hanna asked "Where are you going Em?"

I answered with "I'm playing basketball with Noel and some other girls, before going to his cabin to sleepover."

Aria said "That sound be fun."

I replied with "Yeah I'm hoping so."

Ali asked "Do you have everything you need?"

I said "Yeah I do, are you sure you're okay with me going?"

Ali replied with "Yes Em, I'm fine with you going."

I said "Okay cool."

Mona asked "Do you know what you guys will be doing?"

I replied with "Noel said we played a couple games of basketball, then get some food and maybe see a movie before going up to his cabin to do who knows what." We spent the rest of the time just talking about random different things, before the doorbell rang. I stood up from sitting on the lounge and walked over to the door; to open it to find Noel.

I said "Hey Noel," I held my hand out for him to shake which he did.

Noel replied with "Hey Em."

I asked "I take it you want to come in and see your girlfriend?"

Noel answered with "What do you think?"

I smiled and said "Come on in Noel," Noel smiled before walking inside.

Noel walked into the lounge room behind me and said "Hello Ladies," they all replied to him differently. He just walked over to Mona and the two starts to make out.

Ali said "Hey keep it clean you two!"

Noel pulled back and replied with "Sorry."

I said "You are not."

Noel replied with "Okay I'm not but I still said it."

Noel asked "Are you ready to go?"

I answered with "Yeah, now Ali are you sure you're okay with me to go?"

Ali replied with "Emily I am totally fine with you going, I have the girls here and they won't be living until you get back so I'll be fine okay."

I nodded and said "Okay, you four look after her and don't hurt her or you have me to deal with." They all nodded their head pretty quickly making me smile; I quickly went over to kiss Ali on the top of the head; before grabbing my bag and leaving with Noel.

* * *

After parking the car Noel and I hopped out of the car, Noel quickly grabbing a basketball from the boot before we walked over to the courts. We arrived at the court to see eight other guys standing around talking to each other, we head over to them and I looked at all of them a few I've seen around at school, others I haven't.

Noel said when we were closer "Hey boys," they all replied with hellos.

Noel said "Oka introduction everyone this Emily, Emily this is Scott, Daniel, Robert, Aaron, Zach, Zeke, Tim and Mason," Noel pointed at each of them when he said their names.

I smiled at them all and said "Hey thanks for letting me come play."

Zeke replied with "Its fine."

Mason asked "How are we going to do teams Noel?"

Noel replied with "I thought Emily and Robert can be the team captains and choose their teams."

Robert said "Sounds good to me," they all looked at me and I just nodded my head."

Noel said "Okay, Emily gets to go first."

I smile and say "Noel."

Robert said "Scott."

I say "Zeke."

Robert said "Mason buddy get over here."

I say "Aaron."

Robert said "Tim."

I look between the two before saying "Daniel."

Robert said "Zach come on over here, we want you on our team." Our teammates we had chosen had walked over to us, once we had said their names.

Noel said "Okay quick team meetings before will get started," we all turned into group huddles.

I asked "Did I pick a good team?"

Noel replied with "Yeah you did Em."

Aaron asked "So what's the plan?"

Noel said "Get the ball, don't be selfish and let's just have fun."

I smile and say "I like the sound of that."

Daniel replied with "Okay lets go and kick some but."

I say "I also like that too," we all laugh before breaking from our huddle and walking over to the court. Robert's team broke from their huddle and walked over to us, we all shook hands before Noel throw the ball up in the air for Zeke and Scott to try to get the ball. Zeke was able to flick the ball back over to Aaron, who was able to run around Tim easily. Aaron passed it off to Noel just in time before he got squashed by Scott. Noel run down the court with Robert close behind him, Noel passed the ball over to me and I was able to do a lay-up to score the first score.

Zach shout out "She just not a pretty face," I smile at the comment before focusing back on the game. Mason throws the ball back into Tim, who sprinted off down the court with Daniel trying to chase him down. Tim passed it off to Robert who Noel was screening his moves to either to run or pass off. Tim tried to do the fake left thing but Noel wasn't having any of it, he was able to steal it off him to then pass it off to Zeke. Zeke brought the ball back into our half of the court, Zeke throw it over the head of Time to get it into Daniel's hands. Daniel was quickly being defended by Zach but Noel ran passed him to get the ball into his hands and go in for a lay-up and scores another two points for us.

* * *

When Noel's phone made a really loud beeping tone for his phone it told us all it was halftime, we all breathed a sigh of relief it was a very long 20 minutes. We all head over to where all their stuff was to have a good break, I sat down on the grass straight away and the others all grabbed their water bottles.

Noel asked "Didn't you bring a bottle Emily?"

I replied with "No I forgot to pack one."

Noel said "Lucky I pack an extra one for you."

I smiled and said "Really?"

Noel replied with "Yes really," Noel pulled two bottles of water out of his bag and brought them over to me; he hand one to me before sitting down next to me.

I asked "Does anyone know the score?"

Zeke replied with "Its 22-18, we're just in front."

I nodded and said "Thanks Zeke."

Noel said "Emily I never knew you could play basketball and by the looks of it you like to play it."

I replied with "Yeah I really do like playing basketball, it's fun."

Robert asked "How come you're not on the schools team?"

I answered with "I was a better swimmer then basketball."

Scott said "But our not on the swim team either."

I replied with "I was going to be but then stuff happened and I quit."

Noel asked "You mean Ali right?"

I answered with "That would be it."

Daniel said "Will you join either team now that she back?"

I replied with "The stupid schools making me re-join the swim team, even though I absolute hate it now."

Tim said "Can they actually make you join it?"

I replied with "I don't know but they are, I've told them they can't force me into the pool so I'll be sitting in the bleachers."

Aaron said "Great way to protest."

I smiled and answered with "That's what I thought, but I really don't want to be in that building."

Mason asked "Can I ask a question?"

I nodded my head and Mason asked "Why are you so against swimming?"

I sighed and said "I'm not against swimming, it just brings back all the memories of losing Ali, losing my friends and there not memories I want to remember."

Zeke said "I can understand that, but couldn't you join the basketball team instead?"

I replied with "I don't really know, I don't really want to do any sport."

Noel said "Our school sucks for making you do something you don't want to do."

Scott said "Yeah, do you know why there making you do it?"

I replied with "I get loads of detention, where I never use to so I guess there trying to bring the old Emily back but she long gone."

Zach said "How can they make you do something, I just don't understand."

I replied with "I don't know, can we just go back to playing some basketball?"

Robert said "Yeah let's get back out there and tried to bet them." We all stood up from our spots and head back out to the court to play some more basketball.


	9. Chapter 9

Ali's P.O.V

After Emily had left we had just sat around in the lounge room talking, they were asking each other about relationships Hanna had said there was a guy she might be interested in but wouldn't tell us. Spencer said she didn't have time for a boyfriend which was true with all the extra classes she was taking, Aria had smiled when she was asked and she had said there was someone but she couldn't tell us yet.

Aria asked "What about you Mona, how are you and Noel going?" I sat up at this I actually want to hear about this one, Noel and Mona have become very good friends of Emily and I and I did actually care for them.

Mona replied with "Yeah we're going good, his really sweet and protective."

Hanna asked "Does he get jealous?"

Mona answered with "I don't actually know, he doesn't look it but Emily might know."

Spencer asked "Why would Emily know?"

I replied with "Spencer you're the smartest one here, how can you be asking that one no offense to anyone here."

Hanna said "Emily and Noel hang out with each other a lot; they would have to tell each other everything." Spencer nods her head now understanding, it took everything in me not to roll my eyes.

Mona then asked "So Ali, what's going on with you and Emily?" They all turn their heads to me, I knew people wonder about Emily and I but I just tried to block it out as much as I can.

I replied with "Nothing really, Emily is respecting the fact that I have been through a lot and she doesn't want to push me."

Aria asked "Do you want something to happen?"

I answered with "Yes I do, I really do but I have to get over something's before I can even start a relationship."

Hanna said "Well no matter what happens, I am so shipping this relationship."

Mona said "Oh I've already bought tickets to that cruise," I couldn't help but smile at those two being weird, but it was nice to have the support.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

When Noel's phone went off it was the end of the game, we had played three games by now. My team won the first one, then Robert's team won the next one and the finally game we had just finished playing my team won.

Noel said "Great games guy!" We all replied differently.

Scott asked "What are we going to do now?"

Noel said "It's a bit earlier for dinner, we could go see a movie then get food," we all nodded in agreement.

Noel said "Okay let's all meet up out the front of the cinema," we all head off to the car parks to get in our cars, I get into Noels and we all head in different directions to the movies. At the cinema we all decided to go see Godzilla to see if it was any good as the ones before, some getting food to eat during the movies; Noel and I decided to split the cost of some popcorn and a drink each. When it was time for our movie we all went to the right cinema number and got some seats in the back row all near each other, I was sitting in between Noel and Zeke. At the end of the movie which was better than I thought it would be but not as good as the originals but it was still good.

Noel asked "So where do we want to go eat?"

Zach said "How about the apple rose grill?"

I replied with "Yeah they might let all of you in," I smiled and then laughed when they realised what I had said.

Mason said "Okay she's good; you can hang out with us whenever you want."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks, let's go get some food." Once again heading off in different directions to our cars to be meeting up out the front of the restaurant, I head with Noel to his car and he drove us to the restaurant. When we all arrived at the restaurant we head inside together, to be meet by a female waitress.

She said "Hello, how may I help you?"

I replied with "Hey, umm...can we get a table for ten please?"

She asked "Do you have reservation?"

I replied with "No we don't, is that okay?"

She said "Yes it is fine, I'll go get a table ready for you all." I smile but my smile got even bigger when I watch all the guys besides Noel check out her ass.

I say "Okay lesson in women, we hate it when you do that." They all popped their heads up mumbling I wasn't.

I smiled and said "Yeah you were."

The waitress came back over to us saying "Your table is ready for you, if you would please follow me?"

I replied with "Sure thing," she then led us over to a table that had 5 seat on each side of a really big table; I sat down in between Zeke and Noel again and the rest of the guy sitting around us.

The waitress said "My name is Kylie and I'll be your waitress this afternoon, what drinks would you like?" we all gave her our drink order which were mainly cokes.

Kylie said "I'll go get them while you look over your menu," we all thanked her before she walked off. After a couple of minutes she and another waitress walked over to us with a tray fall of drinks, they went around the table giving us our drink and the other waitress soon disappeared somewhere else. Kylie went around the table getting everyone's meal I decided to go with steak, chips and salad my steak would be medium rare. Noel also got a steak but he went his well done, Zeke, Zach and Robert decided to split a meat lovers pizza and chips. Tim, Mason and Daniel all got different versions of pasta each. Scott and Aaron both decided to split a supreme pizza, chips and salad. After she had written down our meals she took them off to where ever goes, we all went into talking the guys wanted to discuss how cute the waitress is.

It was a really interesting and funny discussion; Zach asked "Okay what's her best feature?"

Scott replied with "Her eyes they sparkle."

Daniel replied with "Her hair, it looks so soft." The other guys all put their opinions into it before they start discussing all their ideas of what they thought was her best features. It had been a good 15 minute discussion both Noel and I sitting there just listening and laughing at the conversation, they were arguing over who should get to ask her out. The conversation soon stood because our meals were brought out to us and it all looked beautiful, before the conversation had gotten interrupted the guys had decided to allow Mason to ask her out.

Mason said "Hey Kylie would you like to go out with me?"

Kylie replied with "No thanks, just come find me if you need anything else."

The guys were trying to hold back there laughs, I said "Will do thanks," she then walked off.

Scott is the first one to speak "Dude you got shutdown," the others all started to tease him but I felt bad for him it's not easy getting shutdown but in front of your mates is harder. They the start to argue over who got to ask her out now, while still eating our food. The food was actually all cooked really well, I had to assume with other but the way there faces look they liked it a lot. They were still all arguing over who would get to ask her out now that Mason had gotten shutdown. When we all finished eating our meals, the guys came up with that no one should ask her out since she shutdown Mason so easily; they were scared it would happened to them.

* * *

I said "Hey I can go pay for us, just give me the money." They all nodded their heads and hand me the right amount to pay, I stood up from my seat and head over to the counter where Kylie was now standing.

I smile and say "Hey you look like you're having fun."

Kylie laughed and replied with "Oh yes, best time of my life."

I say "Wow they must train you to say that."

Kylie replied with "Something like that."

I asked "So why won't you go out with my friend?"

Kylie replied with "I don't know he looks like a player."

I nodded and said "He doesn't seem like it, I only just met him today but he seems like a great guy."

Kylie asked "Would you go out with him?"

I replied with "No."

Kylie smiled and said "Then why are you trying to get me to?"

I replied with "Oh no, no I wouldn't because his not my type."

Kylie said "How is he not your type, he looks like everyone's type."

I smiled and said "My type tend to have boobs."

The realisation soon crossed her face and Kylie said "Oh that's makes more sense now."

I replied with "I guess so, will you go out with him?"

Kylie looked over at the table and said "Okay I'll give him a shot," she took the money for the meal and on the receipt she wrote down her number.

She asked "Can you give that to him for me?"

I replied with "Sure thing, I'll see you around Kylie." She nodded her head before I walked away from her and back over to the table.

* * *

Noel said "That seemed to take a while."

I replied with "Yeah we were just having a chat," I walked around over to Mason who was standing up.

I say "This is for you," I hand him the receipt and wait for him to see it. His face is confused until he flips it onto the back where the number is written, his face lights up like a Christmas tree.

Mason said "You are a legend, thank-you," he then hugs me before jumping up and down excited.

Daniel asked "What, what's happen?"

Mason replied with "Emily is a legend; she got me Kylie's number."

Scott said "In that short talk? Teach me your methods."

I smile and say "It can't be teach, you're born with it and Mason if I was you I'd go ask her out on a date now."

Mason said "Right," he hugged me again before walking over to the counter again.

Robert asked "Okay what did you say?"

I replied with "Nothing really, just ask her and somehow managed to get him her number."

Tim said "You're a legend."

Noel said "She really is, she helped me out with Mona and wasn't teasing about it at all.

I shrug and say "I just know women."

Aaron said "See she has unfair advantage."

Robert replied with "Yeah but it could work in our advantage."

Aaron said "Oh I like that," we do some more talking before Mason walk over with the biggest smile on his face.

Mason said "Thank-you so much Emily, I owe you one big time."

I replied with "I know, so does Noel." They all look at him and he nods his head very fast, which made me laugh.

Scott said "So is it to Noel's now?"

We all looked at Noel who nodded his head and said "Yeah lets go to my cabin, but remember just don't make Emily uncomfortable I will make you live but if your drunk, I'll just put you in your car for tonight. Is that understood?"

They all nodded their heads and said "Yes Noel," normally I would be against this but drunken guys are a lot harder to control then non-drunk guys. We all head to the cars and drove off in different directions to Noel's cabin, Noel and I talk games I was okay with playing and ones I wasn't.

* * *

Ali's P.O.V

We had talk a lot, done each other's nails, order pizza and had watch three movie by now, they were chosen by Mona, Hanna and Aria. Spencer had won to choice of movie, which is why we are now halfway through some French movie I didn't understand. It was 11:45pm when my phone started to ring, it confused me and then I saw it was Emily; I thought she was calling to say goodnight or something like that.

I say "Sorry can we pause the movie, its Emily."

Spencer nodded her head and said "Sure thing," she then pauses the movie.

I answer say "Hey Em," I can hear music being loudly played in the background.

I hear Emily slur out "Hey Ali."

I smile and asked "Emily are you drunk."

Emily replied with "I am not you are."

I can't help but laugh and say "No Emily sweetie, I think you are."

Emily said "It's Noel fault, he made me play beer pong and he sucks at it."

I laugh again she so cute, I replied with "Was there a reason you called me?"

Emily said "Umm…I think there was but I can't reme-" she had stopped talking to burst out laughing at something very funny.

I asked "Em what so funny?"

Emily answered with "Tim one of the guys who played basketball, just fell over and is now passed out."

I smiled and said "You're so funny drunk."

Emily replied with "I am not drunk, it's you who is drunk."

Emily then slurs out before I can speak "I love you."

I replied with "I love you too Emily."

Emily said "No I really love you; we should defiantly go out sometime."

I smile and say "And I really love you too and yes we defiantly should it will be fun."

Emily said "Cool, I probably won't remember this when I wake up but I will ask you one day."

I replied with "I know you won't remember this but I look forward to you asking me out."

Emily said "Okay I have to go, Noel wants to play beer pong."

I asked "But you said he sucked why would you keep playing with him, if his bad?"

Emily replied with "I get to drink, its very fun to drink."

I smiled and said "Goodbye Emily, don't drink too much."

Emily replied with "Bye-bye, I can't promise that but I love you." We did a little bit more conversation before Emily hung up her phone to go play beer pong, I looked up at the girls who all looked confused.

I smiled and said "Emily was drunk."

Spencer asked "And?"

I replied with "She said she loved me which I replied to, she also said she was going to ask me out one day and well that it really."

Mona said "Oh come on that's not it, you make it sound casual. The girl you like has now made it clear she loves you, why aren't you more happy."

I replied with "I am believe me I am, you don't get how long I've wait to know that she does love me, I'm just annoyed that we have to wait for me to get over some  
stupid issues."

Hanna said "Its not stupid issues, you went through a lot and you need to come terms with that. You've actually found someone who is willing to wait for you to get through it all and you know Emily won't be looking at anyone else because she loves you."

I smile and say "Thanks Han."

Hanna replied with "Anytime Ali."

Aria asked "So why did she have to go?"

I replied with "Noel wanted her to go play beer pong with, which apparently he sucks, at which why she's so drunk."

Spencer said "If he sucks why would she keep being on his teams."

I replied with "I know but Emily said she likes to drink and that drinking is fun." We did a little bit more talking before we went back to watching Spencers movie, which I was really trying to focus on but I kept going back into my head. I knew Emily was into me but I didn't know if it was just a crushed, I now knew she loves me and I couldn't be happier.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily P.O.V

The next morning I opened my eyes to quickly close them again it was so bright and my head was bang, I couldn't help but groan at the feeling. This time I slowly opened my eyes up the sun was so bright, I looked around to find I was on the couch still with all my clothes on and I had a blanket covering me up.

I hear a voice say "You feeling as crap as I am?" I looked around for the voice to then find Noel lying on the floor next to my couch.

I replied with "Yeah my head is killing me."

I hear another voice say "Mine too, now Ssh," I sit up very slowly to see that it was Zeke who was lying on a lounge chair. I look around to see all the other guys lying on the floor all around in the lounge room.

Scott asked "What happened last night?"

Aaron replied with "There was drinking, lots and lots of drinking." We spent the next hour just trying to remember what happened last night, I remember calling Ali  
last night and telling her I love her but she already knew that. After that hour we all had come woken up, Noel had offered to make some pancakes which we all thought he was an angel for. Forty-five later when Noel called us in we all slowly got up from our places to head into the kitchen where we hit with beautiful smell of cooked food.

Noel said "Grab yourself whatever you want to drink, the coffee is fresh, the pancakes are almost done and also grab yourself a plate and take it into the dining room." We all went into doing our own thing I don't drink coffee so I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge to pour myself a glass of it and handing it to Zeke who also wanted some.

As the rest of the guy's head into the dining room, I asked "Noel do you need hand?"

Noel replied with "Yeah actually I do, can you grab the stuff from pancakes."

I said "Sure thing," I place my plate and drink down. I head over to the cupboard where I found maple syrup, sugar and Nutella I took them all out placing them on the counter. I look around to see some lemons and picked them up; I had them and grabbed the other stuff I had gotten to carry them all out to the dining room.

* * *

Placing them in the middle of the table I went back into grab every a butter knife, as well as my plate and drink I then head into the dining room. Putting my plate and drink down at my seat in the corner, I hand everyone a knife.

I asked "So Mason when are you and Kylie going out on a date?"

Mason replied with "This Friday, I have to come up with something to do."

Tim said "Take her to a movie."

Aaron said "No take her to a restaurant then a movie," the others put in their ideas all good ones but not as good as what my idea was.

Mason asked "Emily what do you think?"

I replied with "Take her mini-golfing at night, before going on a picnic somewhere you won't be interrupted and get to know things about her."

Scott said "Forget about our idea, that one is a winner."

Mason replied with "I like that idea, I'm going to use it thanks Emily."

I smile and say "No problem but if it goes really well you owe me twice."

Mason replied with "Okay I'm fine with that."

I say "You guys can call me Em if you want and if you need any help just let me know and I can see what I can do." They all nodded their heads and Noel walked into the room, carrying a plate stack with pancakes he placed it at one end of the table before going back in and bring another stack of pancakes.

Daniel said "They all look good."

Robert said "That they do, let's get stuck into them." Not needing to be asked twice I quickly grabbed three off of the stack before covering them all in maple syrup.

I look up to see them all looking at me, I say "Drinking makes me hungry," they all nodded their heads before going back to getting their food ready.

Robert asked "So Emily is there any girls you have your eye on?"

I replied with "Yeah there is."

Zeke said "Tell us, come on you can trust us."

I smiled and replied with "Its Ali, it's always been Ali."

Scott said "You've got it bad."

I replied with "Maybe but it's the best feeling in the world, that feeling you can't describe but everyone has tried."

Zach said "Wow that sound powerful."

I answered with "It was like when Ali was away I could still feel something inside of me, I didn't want to believe she was really gone because I could actually feel it in my heart that she wasn't actually gone."

Robert asked "Are you going to ask her out?"

I replied with "I will one day, we both wanted to go out but she has stuff she needs to deal with and I'm willing to wait for her."

Mason said "Even if it takes years?"

I answered with "Ali is that one person for me, she my soul mate, my one person in my life I am meant to spend the rest of my life with so I'll wait until she ready."

Zeke said "That's powerful stuff."

I say "Yeah but once you've felt it, you know what I mean. If you guys do need any help, I am willing to help just know you will owe me and I plan to remember and to use them." They all smiled and nodded their heads; we went back to eating and talking about nothing really. I could see all of these guys becoming some of my closet friends and I was really happy about that.

* * *

At around 1pm we decided it be a good time to go home, all the guys had left giving me there phone numbers to all hang out sometime. I had to wait for Noel to pack up all his stuff before we left both for him to drop me off at Ali's, our heads weren't pounding anymore so loud noises, bright sunshine didn't affect us so the sunnies weren't need.

Pulling up to the front of Ali's house I said "I really had great time yesterday thank-you for letting me join."

Noel replied with "It was nothing; the guy really liked you we should make that basketball game a regular thing."

I smiled and said "I'd like that."

Noel replied with "I'll organise it."

I asked "Do you want to come in?"

Noel replied with "Yeah sure thing," we both hopped out of the car me with my bag from last night. We walked up to the door together; again I just walked in without waiting we walked in a bit to find the girls all in the lounge room watching what looked like the movie Zoom.

I smile and say "Honey I'm home," Ali looks over at us and she laughs with the other girls.

Noel said "Hey girls," he again walks over to Mona and kiss her on the lips. I walked into the room after closing the door; I kissed Ali on the top of her head before sitting down next to her.

Ali said "Hey did you have a good night?"

I replied with "I did what about you?"

Ali said "Yes it was quite good."

Noel asked "Did you have a pillow fight?" the look on Noel's face was pure excitement.

Ali replied with "Did you?" Noel and I both looked at each other from across the room before laughing at each other.

Hanna asked "What's funny?"

I replied with "We had a fight of some sorts," almost admittedly both Ali and Mona start looking over both Noel and I for any injuries.

Noel said "The fight we had wouldn't have caused injury."

I replied with "Yeah only if you moved quickly enough."

Noel said "You wimp."

I replied with "I was drunk so I couldn't move fast and it does to hurt."

Aria asked "Oh my god, what kind of a fit was this?"

Noel and I smiled at each other before saying at the same time "An ice fight."

Hanna asked "What's an ice fight?"

I replied with "It's where you pelt ice cubes at each other while drunk."

Noel said "Yeah someone kept running away."

I replied with "You all ganged up on me, while accepted for Mason and Zeke."

Noel said "Well Mason isn't exactly going to injury someone that just got them a date."

I replied with "Yeah good point, but ice still hurts and yet it's supposed to be the thing you put on injuries."

Mona said "It sounded like a fun night."

Noel replied with "Yeah it was, Emily is surprisingly good at basketball."

Ali said "Didn't your Dad used to play basketball in college."

I replied with "Yeah he did."

Noel said "So that's two advantage on us no fair."

I smiled and replied with "It's not my fault you guys suck."

Noel said "No I'm good; Mason is the one who sucks."

I replied with "He got the number in the end."

Noel said "With help."

I replied with "Oh come on you would have done the exact something, probably not how I did it but it would have been interesting."

Noel smiled and said "Yeah that would be very interesting, maybe I should of."

I laughed and replied with "Something you're trying to tell me Noel?"

Noel said "No not at all," he then wrapped his arm around Mona making me laugh even more.

I looked at the girls who all looked confused; I said "Do you want to explain?"

Noel replied with "Yes because you will change the story."

I said "I would not; it makes me look good why would I change it."

Noel replied with "Good point, anyway our waitress last night was apparently hot not that I check her out at all." Mona looked a little jealous and scared at the same time, but looked at me to see if he was telling the truth.

I said "His telling the truth, all the guys checked out her ass when she walked away to get our table ready but Noel didn't," Noel nodded his thanks to me.

Noel said "When we had done all the ordering the guys started to have a discussion about her and then it turned into an agreement of who got to ask her out. It was soon work out Mason got to ask her out and he did straight away; and he got shutdown very quickly. Guy being guys did a little teasing towards him before they went into arguing over who got to ask her out now. They then come to the conclusion that none of them should ask her out, because they were scared they were going to get shutdown like Mason did. Emily you tell the net bit since I only know a little of what happened."

I nodded and say "Me being well me, I decided to go pay our bill so after getting the money from the guys. I went over to the counter lucky enough she was the person at the register. After a little small talk I asked her straight out why she wouldn't go out with my friend, her answer was that she thought he look like a kind of player guy and she didn't want to she played. I told her I only met the guy today but he seemed alright. She asked if I would go out with him, I flat out said no and she said then why are you trying to sell him to me if you wouldn't go out with me. I replied back with because his not my, she said why not because he seems like everyone's type. I then told her that my type normally had boobs which is very true, realisation crossed her face and she said alright and gave me her number to give to Mason." I finished the story with a big smile.

* * *

Mona said "A'ww that's really sweet of you to do Emily."

I replied with "I just felt for him," I felt Ali kiss my check which made me smile even more.

I asked "What's that for?"

Ali replied with "For being you."

I nodded and said "I'll keep being me then," Ali smiled before we turned back to others.

Mona asked Noel "Where you one of them teasing him?"

Noel replied with "No I wasn't, if it was Scott or Tim different story."

Mona looked at me and I said "He didn't tease him but I'd see why if it was Scott or Tim, I'd be joining him."

Noel said "You know they're going to be asking you to help them now?"

I replied with "Yeah I know and I look forward to helping them." I almost forgot the others were in the room they were so quiet, but when Spencer asked a question  
it remind me they are still here.

Spencer had asked "So are you guys excited for the play?"

I just shrugged and Ali replied with "Yeah it should be fun."

Mona asked "Are you excited for Emily?"

I answered with "I don't know, it sounds fun and I get to kiss pretty girl a few times which I don't mind one bit." I watch as the blushed crept up Ali's neck which made me smile.

Mona said "A'ww that's so sweet." We spent the next few hours just sitting around talking before they all decided to leave having other things they need to do, during the talking hours Ms d had come home but was up in her room.

Ali and I were in the lounge room; Ali asked "What do you want to do?"

I replied with "I don't know but you look like you need to sleep."

Ali said "I do, I didn't have you here to sleep with so it was hard to get to sleep."

I replied with "I'm sorry."

Ali said "It's okay Em; I want you to enjoy your life and not have to be here every night. I'm always wondering when our parents will stop allowing us to sleep at each other's houses every night, its good practice for when it does happen."

I replied with "I won't let that happen, me being here or you being over there with me is helping you and they see it so they won't change it because it will only hurt you more. I can't live my life without knowing you're okay, last night is an expectation because I was pasted out from all the drink but if I hadn't over been drinking I would have been a wreck, maybe even home sick from not being with you."

Ali asked "Do you remember ring me last night?"

I replied with "I do, I remember all of it."

Ali said "Good because I do want to be with you Em, I just need to get through all of this."

I replied with "I know Ali, I'm willing to help you thought all and I'm willing to wait for you Ali. I'm not going anywhere, right here is where I need to be and it's where I belong."

Ali smiled and said "Thank-you Em."

I replied with "Anything Ali, we'll get through this together." I held out my hand and Ali placed her's on top of mine.

Ali said "Together," we then interlaced our hand together while smiling at each other. I slowly leaned in and kiss the side of her mouth, making her smile.

I said "Together."

* * *

We had spent the rest of the night just sitting enjoying being with each other alone; it was quiet and so beautiful. The conversation was a need one it told the other where we stood and it was really great. The following morning was one I was regretting, I had to get up early and go to my first swim practice and I was not going to enjoy it. Hearing the alarm go off at 6:00am almost made me want to cry, I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to go but yet I knew if I didn't go the fall out would not be pretty. I sighed and hit the off button the alarm I almost broke it, I was angry and upset at the same time.

I hear Ali say "Hey it's going to be okay, I'll be there and I'll protect you."

I smile and reply with "Yeah okay," we had showered last night so didn't need to shower now. We both hopped out of bed, I went into autopilot with getting my bag ready and getting dressed. I got dress it to my normal clothes jeans, t-shirt and hoodie, they can make me show up but they can't make me swim. The drive to school was a quiet one for us, which didn't normally happen.

I parked the car in the closet park to the swimming pool building, talking loads of deep breath I hopped out of the car. When we were standing side by side, Ali reached her hand down and held my in hers; which made this a little better. Together we walked into the building, together we walked down the hall to the swimming pool, together we stood outside and took breaths together; and then together we walked into it. As soon as I walked in all the memories hit me, the good one and the bad ones. I had to close my eyes and reopen them to try and forget them.

I then hear a voice say "Oh Emily you showed up, who's this?"

I replied with "I'm here because your forcing me to be here, I hate being in this room and you the school is making a student do something there not comfortable with. I'm not going to be nice in here, not to anyone unless it's the person who's holding my hand and look that's not you. This Alison she not joining the squad she here for support for me, and I am not joining the squad either so don't get excited; I'm here because of you guys and that's it." With that I walked around the coach leaving her stun in shock, I lead Ali over to the bleachers and up the top is where we sat.

Ali asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "No, I hate being in here. Being in here use to relax me, calm me down but now it's just total hate for it all."

Ali nodded and said "Yeah I can understand, it's not easy going back to a place that brings the worst memories."

I sigh and say "I'm sorry for being dramatic; I shouldn't be not after all you've been through."

Ali said "Its fine Em, really. We can't help what emotion places bring out for you swimming is that thing and for me it's a lot of other things. We all have to let those emotions out somehow, I completely understand and I'm going to be here for you every step of the way to where ever that is."

I nodded and say "Thanks Ali, I'll be there for yours as well."

Ali smiled and said "Together."

I replied with "Together." I heard the door open and look down to see some of the girl arriving together laughing at what someone had just said, I saw coach telling them to go and sit on the bleachers. Once all the girls were sitting in the bleachers all discussing their weekends I think that's what I heard.

Coach said "Sharks! Good Morning all, a couple of things to address. We have a meet in a few weeks so practice hard and we also have a new member of the shark's team, Emily Fields."

I hear the girls laugh before a girl said "Come on Coach she a drunk and everyone knows it," I can feel Ali's on me and I don't look at her.

Coach said "She's on the team whether you girls like it or not, so treat her with respect."

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I just burst out laughing, Coach asked "What's so funny?"

I replied with "This whole thing to start with, but that whole respect thing yeah right. No swimmer respect each other especial young ones, swimmers are much worse then any bitchy girl and that's saying something."

The same girl said "See she doesn't even want to be here, we don't want her here, she doesn't belong here; so why is she here?"

I say "Because I'm being force to be here, I was much happier with detention then this stupid thing."

Coach shouts "Enough! Sharks I am disappointed in you for not accepting a new member, Emily you're here because we want you to be the best you can be and you're not that at the moment."

I asked "And who are you to say that?"

Coach said "We are not arguing about this anymore, sharks go change and do two laps to warm up." All the girls stood up from their seats, head down the bleachers and over to the changing rooms.

Coach said "That means you to Emily."

I replied with "No it doesn't, I am staying right here or I'm leaving there's no two ways about it."

Coach was angry but accept it by walking off, Ali said "Explain?"

I replied with "What?"

Ali said "That drinking comment the girl made."

I replied with "Oh that, I might have come to school a couple of times either drunk or hangover."

Ali asked "Why?"

I answered with "I was detailing with you being gone, losing the girls and it was an easy escape route."

Ali nodded and said "Okay," the conversation was left there for now but I knew it would be talk about more. For now we just sat back and watch these girls tried to swim, which was quiet funny actually.


	11. Chapter 11

When Coach finally called an end to practice I breathe a sigh of relief that I could finally get out of this place. Walking down the bleachers with Ali behind me I was almost sprinting down them, I wanted to get out of here so badly.

Coach said "Hold up Emily," I say dam to myself in my head we were so close.

Coach said "I expecting you in that pool tomorrow morning."

I replied with "Keeping expecting because it aint happening."

Coach said "Emily you're here to swim."

I replied with "That's were your wrong, I'm here because you made me be here. I hate this place and I wanted to spend the rest of my life away from this building, this sport but now I can't because of you. You're forcing me to be in a place which is uncomfortable to me, so I now hate you so much, I hate this school. The only reason why I am here is because of Ali, I'm supposed to be strong for her right not but because of you I can't. So Coach thank-you so much for ruining my life, I hope your god dam happy because I certainly aint. I will never get into that pool again," with that I walked off angrily. I was standing outside of the pool doors wanting to scream, wanting to punch something but I couldn't. I then fell Ali's arm wrap around my waist and all my anger just slips way from a moment, I can feel Ali's breath on my neck and I can feel myself just slowly relax.

Ali asked "Better?"

I replied with "Yeah thanks."

Ali just said "Come on let's to get our books and go to class." I allow Ali to lead me to her locker to grab her books before heading to mine to get mine and head to our first class English with Mr Martins; I felt my anger slipping back in its all his fault. When we walk into class for once Mr Martins is here early doing some stuff.

He looks up to see us and said "There my two stars are, todays going to be a big class."

I replied with "Go drown in a lake or something else for horrible that you deserve."

Mr Martins asked "Is that a threat?"

I replied with "No Sir," I have so much hate and anger in my voice it's a little scary. I walked passed him and up the row to my desk in the back corner I sit down and I can't even look at Ali so I just lay my head down on the desk. I heard Noel and Mona walk in, I knew their voice really well I could tell it was them without seeing them.

I hear Noel say "Did someone have a big night last night?"

I replied with "No," it still had so much angry in it. I knew Noel was looking at Ali trying to work out what was going on, I could also feel Ali concern for me.

Noel said "Crap I totally forgot, Em I'm so sorry how was it?"

I replied with "I hate every minute of it."

I felt Noel's hand on my shoulder and he said "It might get better but if it's too hard just don't go, the people who know you understand it and if there to blind to see it's really hard for you then they shouldn't be teacher." I was ready to cry but I was trying not to, I need to be brave.

Noel then said "I think someone needs a hug," I smiled and nodded my head.

Noel said "Come here," I stood up from my chair and went straight for a hug with him. Noel wrap his arms around me and squeeze me tight.

I heard Mona say "A'ww you two would make the cutes couple."

Noel said "We should totally date sometime," I couldn't help but laugh at them all.

I pulled back and Noel saw the tears that had escape when I was laughing and said "Don't cry, we don't have to date if you're not ready." He just made me laugh even more, Noel was quickly becoming a big brother to me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Noel said "Okay now is time for the group hug, come on you two." I heard both of the girls rush over to us and joined in on our hug.

Noel asked while still hugging "Feel better now?"

I replied with "Yeah a little thanks."

Noel said "Anything," we all broke away from the hug.

Ali turned me around to face her and ask "Are you okay?"

I replied with "If I said yes would you believe me," Ali shook her head.

I said "I'm not okay, I won't be for a while," Ali nodded her head. I then kissed the top of it before we both took our seats.

Mr Martins said "Okay now that's over, can we start class?"

I could feel the anger coming back, Noel quickly said "Teach before she punches you and I won't hold her back and no one else will."

Scared crossed Mr Martins face and said "We're heading down to the drama room, to work with the freshman class on the play. Please can you all head down there."

* * *

We all stood up from our chairs and all walked different ways to the drama room, Noel had dragged me away from the girls to go a different way but told them will be there and not to worry.

When we weren't around Noel said "I get your angry and I'm right there with you, but punching a teacher is not worth it. I know it's hard but you need to focus on what's important, Ali, Alison is important. She won't say it but I see she's scared you will hit him or someone and will get suspended; then you won't be there to protect her. She needs you Emily, so will calmed down and not punch Mr Martins every time her talks."

I nodded my head and replied with "Yeah okay, Ali is important."

Noel said "Good, now let's get running so were not too late." I nodded my head and we both took off running towards the drama building, I want to punch Mr Martins and protect Ali at the same time, but Ali was more important I have to protect her. Arriving just in time before the door was close; Noel and I slipped into the room and went to sit down net to Ali and Mona.

Ali whispered "Everything alright?"

I replied with "Yeah it's all good, don't worry."

Mr Martins said "Okay Good Morning everyone I'm Mr Martins the English teacher and over here we have Ms Bine the drama teacher. We all are going to be putting on play together that I have written, we've already casted the roles and all of yous will be helping with the sets and other things."

Mr Martins goes on "We will be practicing at lunches, this period and last period; no one gets out of it. In this session will just be doing some get to know everyone games, will start with all getting into pairs."

I say "Hey Noel want to be partners?"

Noel replied with "Sure thing," Noel and Ali swapped seats so that Noel was next to me and Ali was the other side of Mona those two were going to pair up.

Mr Martins said "Good now tell each other three random facts now."

I say to Noel "I hate this, I hate him and I hate being here."

Noel replied with "I hate this too, I hate him to and I hate being here," we both smiled at each other.

Mr Martins said "Okay now let's share these things with each other, Miss Hastings and Miss Marin why don't you start us of." He went around calling on people somewhere go ones but ours were the best.

Mr Martins said "Miss Field, Mr Kahn why don't you share yours with us."

We both stood up and Noel said "Well Emily's three were I hate this, I hate him and I hate being here."

I smiled and said "Noel's three were I hate this too, I hate him too and I hate being here too."

Mr Martins said "There not facts."

I replied with "Yes they are, we both don't want to be here, we both hate him and we hate this stupid activity we are doing."

Mr Martins asked "And who is this him you hate?"

Noel answered with "You," Noel said it with so much hate that no one saw it as a joke.

Mr Martins said "Ms Bine could you please continue this, while Mr Kahn, Miss Fields and I take a little trip to the principal's office.

Ms Bine's shocked replied with "Yes of course," Noel and I looked at each other not worried at all. I go over to Ali and kiss the top of her head, as does Noel to Mona and we both walked together out of the room. Mr Martins lead us to the principal's office, either Noel or I were worried at all.

* * *

Getting to the principal's office walking there in quiet, Noel and I sat down in the waiting room while Mr Martins talk to the front office lady. Mr Martins sat in the waiting room with us, not saying anything at all.

Soon Mr Davidson walked out and said "Mr Martins, Miss Fields and Mr Kahn please come on in," we all stood up from our chairs and walked into the room. Mr Martins had Noel and I take the seat while he stood up, Mr Davidson took his seat behind the desk.

Mr Davidson said "It's a bit early in the day to be here, Mr Martins why are we here?"

Mr Martins replied with "These two thought it would be funny to not take the activity seriously."

Mr Davidson said "Explain."

Mr Martins said "We're starting the practice for the play and I thought for the first session we would do get to know you games, since they are two different classes and different age groups. The task was to pair up, tell your partner three facts and then tell the class. These two had hate this, hate him and hate being here, I soon found out that the him is me."

Mr Davidson said "You two please explain?"

I replied with "I gave honest facts, I thought it was stupid so I hate it, I hate him because his the reason I'm doing something that makes me really uncomfortable and I hate being there because of him and it was stupid."

Noel said "I stick with my mates and I agree with Emily on all of it, I hate him for making her do something she doesn't want to do."

Mr Davidson said "Okay so this all comes down to Miss Fields having to join the swim team, is that correct?" Noel and I both nodded our heads.

Mr Davidson said "Miss Fields you just start this morning?"

I replied with "Yes."

Mr Davidson asked "How was it?"

I answered with "I hate it, it made me so angry and upset just being in that building. I never wanted to be in that building ever again but you force me in there."

Mr Davidson said "Can you to guys please leave the room?"

Noel asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Yeah I'll be fine," Noel patted my shoulder before leaving the room with Mr Martins.

Mr Davidson said "Miss Fields you seem like a bright person, just with a lot of issues that are really serious. When you don't like something you lash out, that's quite clear but you need to find something you can put that angry into that's why we had you do swimming. I had feeling you would be in here this morning, I had a chat with Coach she told me everything that happened and I think you shouldn't be in swimming anymore."

I smiled but Mr Davidson said "But you need something to do, I heard you were in the play but that won't last. Is there anything else you're interested in?"

I replied with "My Dad used to play basketball and I'm very good at it as well, but I don't want to play for the female's team."

Mr Davidson said "Why not?"

I replied with "There wimps, I don't mind being pushed around and the girls won't do that. Where if I play in the same time as the girls, it will be a lot better trust me."

Mr Davidson said "Okay I'll have a chat with the boys Coach if he is okay with it, then you're on the team but you have to be ready for he comments from the boys."

I smiled and replied with "I'll just show them how to really play basketball."

Mr Davidson said "Okay, you can be mad at us Miss Fields but we just want the best from you."

I replied with "I get that but making me go there brought up so much, that I have tried so hard to forget."

Mr Davidson said "If the Coach said no, is there anything else?"

I replied with "The boy's football team, Noel could train me."

Mr Davidson said "Okay let's hope the Coach said yes."

I smiled and asked "Can we go now?"

Mr Davidson replied with "Yeah sure, come see me at the start of lunch and I'll have the answer for you," I stood up from my seat and left the room.

* * *

I walked into the waiting room and said "We can all go back to class now," I had a really big smile on my face.

Noel walked over to me and said "Explain the smiles."

I replied with "Okay, I'll explain while we talk."

Noel said "Okay," we walked out of the office and I start to explain everything that had happened after he left the room.

Noel said "So if the Coach said yes, you'll be playing basketball instead of swimming."

I replied with "Yeah, I really hope he said yes."

Noel said "Oh I'm hoping."

I smile and say "Don't tell Ali or Mona, I want to find out what Mr Davidson said before telling them just don't want to get there hopes up."

Noel replied with "Your secret safe with me. Are you worried about what the guys will say?"

I said "A little but I'll show them how good I am at basketball."

Noel replied with "Yeah that will shut them up also let them know you're a lesbian so they don't think you're checking them out."

I said "Oh I'll be letting that be very clear." We arrived at the drama room and walked in back to our seat as if nothing had happened, Mona and Ali both dying to ask us what had happened.

* * *

When lunch time came around I was nervous and excited at the same time, I was hoping the basketball Coach had said yes so I wouldn't have to do another sport.

Ali and I went to her locker after mine; she asked "So what happened in the office?"

I replied with "I'll tell you soon, I have to go see Mr Davidson."

Ali said "What about practice?"

I replied with "I'll be late but I'll be there."

Noel and Mona walked over saying "Hey,"

I replied with "Hi, Bye."

They looked confused before Noel remembered and said "I'll come with you, Mona can you walk Mona to the drama room."

Mona replied with "Sure thing," she was really confused but Noel just kissed the top of her head before we both walked off in the direction of the office. In the office, we both walked in Noel sat down in the waiting room as I went to talk to the front office lady who told me just to go straight in; I thanked her before walking into Mr Davidson office.

Mr Davidson and another guy were talking but stopped when I walked in, Mr Davidson said "That's her."

I stood there and he said "Hello I'm Coach Perry."

I smiled and replied with "I'm Emily Fields."

Mr Perry said "So you want to play guys basketball?"

I replied with "Yes, I don't want to swim and I'm really good at basketball which I got from my Dad?"

He asked "Who's your Dad?"

I answered with "Wayne Fields."

He nodded and said "Oh I remember him we used to play against each other, they always bet us. I'm willing to give it a try if you are?"

I replied with "Anything to get out of swimming."

He said "Good to hear, be in the gym after school and well go from there."

I replied with "Yes Sir."

He quickly said "No Sir, either Coach or Coach Perry."

I replied with "Yes Coach."

Coach said "Okay now get out of here," I nodded my head and walked out of the room.

Noel saw me, walked over and asked "What happened?"

I replied with "Were going to give it a try."

Noel said "Emily that's amazing, we need to get to the drama room before we get in more trouble." I nodded my head and we both took off running to the drama room. Nothing could whip this smile off my face, I didn't want to play a sport but I would rather play basketball then to swim.

We walked into the drama room 10 minutes late and were meet with Mr Martins asking "Why are you two late?"

I replied with "We had a meeting with Mr Davidson."

Mr Martins said "Explain."

I answered with "I don't have to, if I don't want to, now are we actually going to work on this play you created."

Mr Martins said "Take your seats and pay attention," we nodded our head and took our seat next to Ali and Mona.

Mr Martins said "Okay we're going to have a read through of the whole play to make sure everything works before, practicing it over and over again." We all listen to what he was saying, before actually doing what he had said. Ali and I had gone read through our scripts once since we've gotten them, we did the whole play going which went well.

* * *

Spending the rest of lunch and then in the last period was half fun and half boring, I hadn't memorised my lines yet no one had so we had a lot of practice to do. At the end of the day I still hadn't told Ali what had happened I thought I'd show her, after packing our bags we start heading a different direction instead of going to the pool building we were heading to the gym.

Ali asked "Em where are we going?"

I replied with "Well I was talking with Mr Davidson and we both agreed swimming wasn't going to work, so he asked if there was another sport I would play. I told him about how good I am at basketball but I didn't want to play for the females team."

Ali asked "What does that mean?"

I answered with "He talked to the boys basketball coach about whether I could join the team and he said I could try, meaning if the guys all are happy to have me on the team then I'll be playing basketball instead of swimming."

Ali said "Oh my god Em, that's amazing." I nodded my head as we walked into the gym, I watch as all the guys were warming up.

A guy from the team asked "Are you lost?" The other guys join in from behind him.

I replied with "Nope."

Coach Perry came into the gym saying "Oh Emily you made it."

I replied with "That I did."

Coach said "You brought a friend."

I replied with "Yeah I hope its okay, I'm her ride home."

Coach said "Its fine."

A guy asked "Coach what are they doing here?"

Coach replied with "Emily here needs to play a sport and wants to play boys basketball, I thought we'd let her try out."

The guys smiled thinking I would be able to play at all and said "Okay sure let her have a chance."

I say in a sweet voice "You guys are so sweet for allowing me to try, which one wants to defend against me?" The guy who had done most of the talking was the only one to raise his hand making me smile.

Ali said "Go kill it; I'll be in the bleachers."

I replied with "Will do," I kissed Ali on the top of her head before she walked off.

Coach said "Okay Dylan and Emily, Dylan you will try to defend Emily while she shows us what she can do."

Dylan nodded and replied with "Yes Coach," I just nodded my head. I removed my hoodie and placed it on the ground; I walked onto the court as the other guys went to sit in the bleachers. Dylan handed me the ball, I bounced it before asking if he was ready which he said he was. I quickly did a double fake before going right spinning Dylan in circle before doing a lay-up to score some points.

I asked "I thought you said you were ready?" Dylan didn't reply but hand me the ball again, from the middle of the court, I ran on his left side managing to get passed him while keeping the ball bouncing, I then sprinted as far again losing pretty quickly and doing left hand lay-up.

* * *

After running a few more basketball drills, Coach said "Okay come on in and let's find out what the boys think?" Dylan and I both walked over to where the coach was standing with the team.

Coach asked "So boys will you be alright with Emily joining the team?"

One guy said "We be stupid not Coach."

Dylan had replied with "Yeah she's really good, let's have her on the team," a few of the other guys had nodded their heads in agreement.

Coach said "Alright Emily welcome to the team!" Some of the guys cheered for me making me smile even bigger.

I replied with "Thanks."

Coach said "I think will call it a day, Emily we don't practice in the mornings unless we have a game that week but practice is straight after school." I nodded my head and watch as Coach walked off.

Dylan said "Welcome to the team."

I replied with "Thanks, can I just make a few things clear?"

They nodded their heads and I say "Okay I'm gay so I'm into girls just like all of you, my friend Alison will probably come to some practices because I'm her ride don't hurt her or anything like that because your life won't be worth living afterwards and also keep in mind my Dad's in the army and teaches me self-defence. Thanks for letting me join, I know having a girl on the team might be embarrassing but I'm good and you know it to; so I can help lead us to trophies."

Dylan replied with "I think I can speak for everyone in saying we won't harm your friend ever, were not those guys. We don't care about who you like and we want to win trophies so we won't care about the teasing we might get." We all stood around talking before we all decided to split off into different direction, I was picking up my hoodie while Ali was walking over to me.

Ali asked "How was it?"

I replied with "It's not swimming so it's better than anything else."

Ali said "That's great."

I replied with "Yeah are you ready to go?"

Ali said "If you are," I nodded my head and together we walked out of the gym; and head towards my car. I didn't have go into the swimming building ever again which was the best feeling.

* * *

A/N: Hey hope you like the latest updates, I know all of you are just waiting for Ali and Emily to just get together and I'll be starting to work on Ali's issues now and revealing what she went through. ~KJ99!


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning was a little bit different I actually smiled when I heard the alarm go off at the proper time of 7:30. Last night we didn't really do much, we practice our lines a couple of times always skipping the kiss bits. While I would be at practice Ali would be in counselling, I wish I could be there for her but I don't think Coach would be happy with me skipping my first real practice.

I hear Ali asked "Are you actually smiling right know?"

I replied with "Yeah I might be," Ali pulled her head up from lying on my chest to see I was indeed smiling.

I smiled and said "You weirdo."

I replied with "Well yeah I am, but I'm just happy I don't have to go back to that place again," I then reached over and sat off Ali's alarm.

Ali said "Understandable, let's get ready to go." I nodded my head, we both got up, got dressed in different rooms and then we both meet downstairs for some breakfast; before leaving for school when we were ready. The drive to was fairly quiet which I wasn't surprised Ali was in her head and probably would be all day. I pulled the car into a random park in the school car park, I then hopped out of the car really fast to go to the other side and open Ali's door for her.  
I saw Ali smile when she got out of the car and knowing I gave her that smile was the best, together we then started walking into school. Heading to my locker first then to Ali's before heading to our first class of the day English. Arriving at our class we saw Mona, Noel and the rest of the girls all there just sitting around talking.

We walk over to them and I say "Hey guys," they all reply differently.

Noel asked "Hey Emily you doing anything Saturday?"

I replied with "Not that I know of why?"

Noel said "Cool, because the guys are all in for another game this weekend same teams."

I replied with "Yeah okay I should be able to make it."

Noel said "Cool I'll let them all know."

I replied with "Okay you do that," I looked over at Ali to see she was just as her desk a million miles away. I stood up from my desk and walking close side to the window down to her desk before crouching down and using her desk to hold me up.

I asked "Are you okay?"

Ali replied with "I'm fine."

I say "You don't look it, come on tell me what's up?"

Ali answered with "Nothings up, why would anything be up?"

I said "Maybe because you have your counselling session today."

Ali replied with "Yeah, I just hate having to talk about it."

I say "I know you do, but talking about it will help you deal with everything that happened to you."

Ali replied with "I wished all never happened."

I say "Me too but it has and we have to deal with this together."

Ali smiled and said "Together."

I replied with "There's that smile, everything is going to be okay."

Ali asked "It is?"

I answered with "Yes Ali, it will be all okay," I stood up from crouching down and kissed the top of her head.

I walked back to my desk and Mona asked "Is she okay?"

I replied with "I think so, she has her counselling appointment today and she hates talking about it."

Noel said "Understandable."

Mona asked "Why do you have a big smile on your face?"

I replied with "I need a favour Mona?"

Mona smiled and said "Anything," I went to tell her but Mr Martins chose this moment to walk in.

I whisper "Will talk about this later," Mona nods her head before going to take her seat. Mr Martins did some talking about what we would be doing before we all head to the drama room to get started working on the play again, being that this session was working on Ali's and my characters I hadn't had the chance to speak to Mona yet. At lunch was more practice so I didn't have a chance to speak to her again, during the last period when we were practicing I still didn't have the chance to talk to her and then at the end of the day I couldn't find her and I had practice. It was the end of the day Ali and I were at her locker waiting for Noel to come get her to take her to counselling.

I say "Hey it's all going to be okay, just talk let it all out that's all you have to do."

Ali nodded her head and said "Thank-you, I'll be able to do that," I leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head again.

After kissing the top of her head Noel and Mona walked over to us, Noel asked "Are you ready to go Ali?"

Ali replied with "Yeah I am."

I say "Thanks for driving her Noel."

Noel replied with "No thanks need, I would do it even if you didn't ask." I nodded my head before Ali gave me a hug and walked off with the other two. Once they were out of sight I took off running to the gym, I made it to the gym late but after explaining to the coach why he understood straight away and told me to go warm up.

* * *

When practices had finished up an hour later then expect we were all enjoying it and want to continue so coach a loud as to continue; driving home I knew Ali would have to have been home from her counselling appointment. I pulled my car up next to Ali's house to find Noel's car was still here which meant he and Mona were inside; I grabbed my bag and head inside. Walking inside I could hear voices coming from the lounge room so I head in that direction to find Mona, Noel, Ms D, Ali and someone who I could see.

I speak "Hey sorry I'm late," they all turn around to look at me and I recognise the face anywhere its Jason; Ali's older brother.

Ali replied with "It's okay, Em look who turned up today."

I smiled and said "Jason did."

Jason and I stare at each other for a couple of minutes, before Jason said "Hey Emily."

I replied with gritted teeth "Hello Jason."

Before anyone else could speak I say "Wow I'm thirsty from training anyone else need a drink? Jason?" I watch as Jason turned angry making me smirk, the others were all confused.

Jason stands up and said "Outside now," he walks over to me and starts pushing me outside which I allow him to do.

Once outside he asked "What the hell was that?"

I replied with "You know."

Jason said "Haven't you gotten over it yet?"

I replied with "Yeah because this is a look of someone who is over it."

Jason said "Emily I had to leave you know why, it did us both good?"

I answered with "You did it all for yourself, it did me no good."

Jason replied with "Well your breath doesn't stink which means it was good."

I said "Of course it doesn't my supplier left."

Jason asked "Does my sister know?"

I replied with "What do you think?"

Jason asked "Are you going to tell her?"

I answered with "I haven't worked it out yet."

Jason replied with "If you do leave me out of it, I did you that favour and now it's your turn."

I say "Fine!"

Jason said "No more snide comments like that."

I replied with "You can't control what I say something's just slip out, besides they all know about what you use to get up to."

Jason said "Yeah but only you know how bad it got."

I replied with "Yes you really shouldn't have told me especially will I was grieving over losing your sister, which by the way she alive and you of all people should have believed me."

Jason asked "Why me of all people?"

I answered with "You were the first one I told and I could see it in your eyes that you believed me. But just like the rest of this whole town you called me a kid and that I didn't know that I was talking about, then you all of sudden left leaving me with nothing to help get over your sister or deal with your sister."

Jason said "Emily I had no idea that happened, if I did thing would have been different."

I replied with "Don't! You don't get to say that, now let's go back in like nothing happened."

Jason said "Fine if that's what you want."

I replied with "It is," Jason turned around and we both head back inside where everyone looked at us confused; I noticed Ali wasn't in the room.

Ms D asked "Is everything okay?"

Jason replied with "Everything is fine Mum."

I replied with "Just peachy," Jason and I stared at each other again both angry as each other.

Ms D not seeing the tension in the room said "Great, I've invite Noel and Mona over for dinner and I thought the other girls could come over as well, Ali just ring them now and we could celebrate Jason return."

I say "You're staying here?"

Jason replied with "Yes, Mr Davidson wants to speak about me giving advice to kids who are at risk."

I smiled and said "That's just great."

Jason asked "Do you have a problem with it?"

I replied with "We both know the answer to that."

Ali walked back in saying "All three of the girls can make it."

Ms D said "That's great; I'll go star preparing and leaving you kids to it." Ms D stood up and left the room, thinking everything was fine.

Ali asked "Is everything alright."

Jason replied with "Everything's just fine Ali."

Ali looked at me and said "Everything is just peachy."

* * *

Mona then asked "Hey Emily, did you still want to talk?"

I replied with "Yeah I do, Ali can we use your room?"

Ali answered with "Sure but you could talk here."

I said "We could but then you would hear and that's the whole point."

Ali nodded and replied with "Okay," Mona and I then head upstairs and I went straight into explaining what my favour was. As soon as she heard surprise for Ali was all she needed to hear before she was on board, I went into detail of what I wanted to do which took some time. When I had finally finished telling Mona about the favour I need, we head back downstairs to see all girls arriving together. We walked into the lounge room and I watch as they all excitedly gave Jason hugs.

Spencer said "Hey Jason, good to see you." Mona went and sat with Noel again; while I made my way over to sit next to Ali unfortunately Jason sat the other side of her.

Aria said "Ali you must be happy to have your brother back?"

Ali replied with "Yes I am, it's going to awesome to be able to hang out with him again."

Spencer asked "So your back for good then Jason?"

Jason replied with "Yeah for the time being."

Hanna asked "What are you going to be doing?"

Jason answered with "Your principal has asked me to talk to some at risk student, to tell them there is life after high school."

Mona said "Oh that sound like fun."

Jason replied with "Yeah it should be but I'm looking forward to spending some time with my sister." Ms D then walked in carrying a tray full of drinks, going around handing each of us one before sitting down on the arm of our lounge but next to Jason.

Aria asked "Ms D you must be happy to have both your kids home?"

Ms D replied with "I'm over joyed with happiness to have them both home." We all sat around talking about Jason being back and just random other things.

When dinner was ready Ms D asked "Jason would you be able to set the table for us?"

Jason replied with "Sure thing, Emily would you like to help me."

I said "Okay," we both stood up and walked into the dining room to start setting the table. I was placing place mats down on the table for everyone spots while Jason placed knives and forks down.

Jason said "I should have believed you."

I replied with "You should have."

Jason said "But I didn't and I'll send the rest of my life hating myself for not believing you."

I replied with "You don't have to do that, but you should have believed me."

Jason said "I know, thank-you for not giving up on her like the rest of us did."

I reply with "I would never give up on her; I'm in love with her."

Jason said "I know you are, if you do get together I will support both of you."

I smile and said "Thank-you Jason," I started grabbing plates and place them down on the placemats.

Jason replied with "I don't want you to hate me."

I said "I don't hate you Jason, you did something for me that could have gotten you arrest but you still did it."

Jason replied with "You need something to get by and I gave that to you, it probably didn't help you but it took your mind off of what was going around."

I said "You still didn't have to do it but you did, I'm still mad at you for just upping and leaving."

Jason smiled and replied with "Okay Emily," we both finished setting up the table before dinner was finished and we all sat around the table to start eating.

* * *

On Friday my plan was kicked into gear Mona had asked if Ali would go shopping with her after school, to give me to time to set the room up. I had told the plan to both Jason and Ms D who said they would disappear while we have the house to ourselves, after promising we wouldn't be having sex and this was just to lift Ali's spirts a bit. Through the whole day I was a smile fool confusing everyone but Mona, she was also in giggles. When the final bell rang for the school day, I walked over to Mona and Ali who had to work in costumes today.

I say "Hey girls."

They both replied with "Hi's."

Ali asked "Don't you have practice?"

I answered with "No Coach cancelled it; he has some meeting to go to."

Mona said "Okay all done, go change," Mona had been pinning up Ali's dress for the play.

Ali nodded her head before leaving to go get changed, Mona said "Noel's got all the stud in his car and will be over after dropping us off." I wasn't going to tell Noel but since Mona couldn't keep it a secret from him, I told her she could tell him which she wasted no time in doing.

I replied with "Okay, I need her back by 4:30pm?"

Mona replied with "Alright that should be easy."

I said "Cool, now don't give anything away." We did a bit more talking before Ali came back to hand Mona the dress, talking for a little before I went a different way to the two. I made my way to my car before hoping in and driving to the local supermarket. At the supermarket I was able to find all the food I would need. After the supermarket I drove to Ali's placing, letting myself in since the others were all out by now. When I heard no sound in the house I knew they were defiantly gone, I head back to my car and in a few trips I had everything inside.

I hear Noel say "Hey," I look behind me to see him there he had a stereo and fairy lights in his hands.

I replied with "Hey, thanks for this."

Noel said "No problem, I'm glad I could help." We got straight to work upstairs in Ali's room we set the fairy lights up around the room, before he set the stereo up and I move the furniture around to make a little cubby with some sheets.

I say "Perfect."

Noel replied with "It does look perfect, hey you can keep the fairy lights we have a tun at home."

I smile and replied with "Thanks." We went downstairs to start preparing the meals which were fruit salad, banana split with strawberries and homemade Pizza. While the pizza was cooking we spread rose petals from Ali's door down the stairs and to the front door.

* * *

At 4:15pm Noel had gotten the call from Mona to go pick them up, while he did that I went upstairs to get changed. I got changed into some black denim jeans, with Noel's tux shirt that he let me have because it was too small for him. After that I brought all the food up to the room and place them in the cubby house ready to be eaten, I turned the fairy lights on and closed the blinds. I grabbed the remote to the stereo before heading downstairs into the lounge room where I waited for Ali. I heard two car honks telling me they were back; I took a deep breath before standing and waiting in the wing of the lounge room.

I hear the door open and Ali yell out "I'm home! Emily, I didn't see Jason or Mum's car are they out?"

I walk out and say "They're out."

Ali smiles and said "Cute shirt, wait what's with the rose petals."

I smiled and replied with "Follow me," I held out my hand for her to take which she did and I lead her up the stairs. We reached her door; I looked at her before opening the door and allowing her to go in first. I watch as she looked around the room in amazement, I grab the control and press play and Wonderwall by Oasis came through the speakers.

Ali turns and looks at me, she said "Em this is incredible, but why?"

I replied with "You've been through hell Ali, you deserve some time of not think."

Ali smiled and said "Thank-you."

I replied with "No problem."

Ali asked "So what do you have planned exactly?"

I answered with "Well in the cubby is some brilliant food, which I thought we'd eat, listen to the music, talk and just enjoying being together."

Ali smiled and said "Together." I walked into the room, closing the door behind me. We both then went around to the cubby door and crawled in after each other.

Ali said "Pizza, Fruit Salad and banana split with strawberries my favourite, you remember?"

I replied with "I remember everything about you Ali and it's kind of hard to forget someone who eats banana spilt with strawberries."

Ali smiled and said "True," she then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek; making my smile grows even more. We spent the evening/night eating food, talking, listening to the music, snuggling and just enjoying being together.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a couple weeks since Jason's big return, I was trying to act normal around him but it was hard so sometimes there would be some mean lines here and there. Ali was confused just like everyone else was, she kept asking me what was up but I didn't really answer her with a straight answer. Ali now has a month of counselling not really talking to anyone about what she talked about, which we all understood and accept. The other girls were good; it was so great not having to spend the energy on hating them anymore.

Basketball was great, I hadn't play a game yet for the schools team but it was coming up next week; making me excited and nervous at the same time. Workings on the play had been going great, we had been making process and opening night was going to be in another two weeks; so we had a lot of work to do. Noel, the guys and I had hang out every Saturday it had become our thing, doing something different every time but normally end up at Noel's to drink.

Having Jason back was helpful when I wanted to go out with guys on Saturday, knowing he would be home to watch out for Ali made leaving her for the night a little easier. I woke up to the smell of pancakes, I slowly opened my eyes and bright light came through. I groaned before slowly sitting up, I was at Noel's cabin and I looked around to find all the guys a sleep all over the lounge room floor; I found it sweet that they allowed me to sleep on the lounge.

I see Noel walk in and say "Wake up time fellas, pancakes are on the table in the dining room ready for you all to eat." At the sound of food all the games suddenly woke up and moved to the dining; I soon followed behind them. I walked into the dining room to see the guys all just grabbing what they wanted to eat and drink, they all saw me and said good mornings to me which I replied. I took my seat down the other end in the corner and started grabbing what I wanted to eat.

Noel walked over to me carrying a mug and said "Here's your hot chocolate Em," since finding out that I don't drink coffee Noel made sure he brought stuff for hot chocolate for me.

I smiled and replied with "Thanks Noel," he handed me the mug and I placed it down on the table in front of my plate.

I asked after taking a bite of my maple syrup covered pancake "So Mason who are things with you and Kylie?" Mason had taken her out a couple of time but never gave anyone the details.

Mason replied with "It's going good, though we haven't defined what we are."

I nodded and said "Do you want to be her boyfriend?"

Mason nodded his head; I smiled and said "Okay then just ask her."

Scott asked "That's your advice just ask her?"

I replied with "Well yeah, if he keeps taking her put but not actually asking her to be his, she will think you're not serious and start looking elsewhere."

Zach said "That does kind of make sense."

Aaron said "Yeah but it's kind of wimpy."

I swallowed the sip of my hot chocolate I had taken and replied with "No it's not, he wants to know if thing are going to go somewhere and the only way to do that is to ask."

Zeke said "Makes sense."

Mason replied with "Okay, do I just like text her or something?"

Noel laughed and said "Do you want her to dump you?"

Mason shook his head and I said "Then don't texts her, asking her something like that in a text is the stupidest thing you can do. Take her out somewhere nice but casual and easy so you don't get nervous yourself and just ask her."

Mason nodded his head and answered with "Alright, where do I take her?"

I replied with "Nope I'm not telling you where to take her, it has to be somewhere special to you."

Tim said "Good luck Mason," the other guys all said the same thing afterwards. We all finished our breakfast before helping Noel with the cleaning up; we hung out in the lounge room just talking for a couple of hours before we all decided to go home. I wasn't to hung over anymore but walking outside into the light was affecting me so I put my sunnies on and got into Noel's car, he had always picked up and drove me around on the Saturdays we hung out just to be easier.

* * *

The girls had all planned to come over today around 11am to do a group study session, Noel was invited as well so when we pulled up to Ali's at around 1pm we weren't surprised to see all their cars here. Hopping out of the car we head up to the house together and walked in together, we heard the girls all in the lounge room. Rounding the corner from the door we saw them all listening to Jason explain something which I picked up to be Science.

I say "Hey," they all turn to see us and say their hellos.

Mona said "Nice sunnies Emily."

Hanna asked "Big night was it?"

I replied with "Thanks, not as big as it normal is the sun was just affecting me today."

Jason asked "Why would you need sunnies?"

I answered with "I tend to get hung over after drinking and today it's just harder to shake off," I see the look of horror to anger come up in Jason eyes

Jason said angrily "Outside now."

I sighed and replied with "Okay." Jason places the book he had in his hands down on the table and I placed my bag from last night on the ground; before the both of us walked outside together.

Walking away from the front door and into the garden, Jason speaks first "Your drinking."

I replied with "Oh relax it's just party drinking with mates."

Jason said "Why would you drink?"

I answered with "I don't know for fun."

Jason asked "So it's not because I'm back?"

I replied with "Get over yourself Jason, no it is not from you being back."

Jason nodded and said "Okay, just don't get too hooked."

I replied with "I'm not hooked and I wasn't last time," Jason gave me a look like real making me roll my eyes.

Jason asked "Does Ali know about any of it?"

I replied with "She knows some details but not the full story."

Jason nodded his head and said "Okay."

I asked "Would it be a problem if she did?"

Jason replied with "No it wouldn't be, as long as you keep me out of it all."

I say "No promises."

Jason said "Promise me you won't tell her or anyone for that matter, what I did for you was illegal or have you forgotten that?"

I replied with "I can't promise you a thing, I know and I'm grateful for that but I can't promise it won't just slip."

Jason said angrily "Make sure it doesn't slip," Jason then head back inside with me hot on his tail.

We've walked inside and are now in the doorway area, but the girls and Noel can all see us, I say "I can't promise it."

Jason asked "Why not?"

I answered with "You know why, I can try but that's it."

Jason said "That's not good enough Emily; I need your word on this."

I yelled "Well I can't."

We then hear Ali's voice ask "Is everything okay?" We both look at them all remembering they are all here; we then turn to look at each other and shake our heads at each other; then Jason storms off upstairs.

I groan out a loud in frustration before turning and facing them all, Noel then asked "Emily what's going on?"

I replied with "It's nothing don't worry."

Spencer said "That was not nothing."

I replied with "Just leave it."

Spencer said "But."

I cut her off before she could finish "Leave it Spencer."

Spencer looks at Ali who is staring at me intensely; Spencer said "Ali come on that can't be nothing."

Ali replied with "Emily said it's nothing so leave it," I let out a breath that I had been holding in.

Aria trying to relieve the tension asked "So are we going to continue with our little study group?"

Ali smiled and replied with "Sure thing, Em is you going to join us?"

I say "I should probably go check in with Mum since we've been here all week."

Ali nodded and replied with "Okay, we can stay over there this week if you'd like?"

I answered with "Yeah sure thing," we smile at each other before I grab my bag and head across to my house.

* * *

The next day the girl, Ali and I had all gotten to school really early so we could all hang out at my locker before heading to class, I was going through my locker trying to sort it all out while the girls were talking about having a shopping trip on Saturday when I go out with the boys.

I heard something further down the hall that hit a nerve, I heard a guy say "Hey look its Zeke the geek, who can't get any girl if he even tried." Without even thinking I slammed my locker door shut scaring everyone who was close to me, I stormed down toward the big bully.

When I got there I said "Apologise to him now!"

He turned around to the laugh before saying "If I don't what are you going to do about it."

I replied with "You don't want to know."

I hear Zeke say "Emily leave it, it's okay."

I replied with "It's not Zeke and you should have told me."

The big bully said "Sorry I don't want to interrupted ladies so I'm just going to go."

I yell "No! You are going to apologise now!" The whole hallway was now quiet and I heard feet shuffling around me to create a circle around us; trying to get closer to  
see what would happen.

The big bully yells back "NO!" I was just plan pissed off now so I balled up my fist up and swang right at his head, connecting and making him swing back in pain.

I saw blood dripping down his nose; he said "You'll pay for that bitch!" He ran straight at me and tackled me to the ground; he then started punching me anywhere he could get to. I was trying to block them all as best as I could but it was very hard when they are coming from nowhere. I was then somehow was able to flip us over so I was on top of him, it was my turn to just start hit him wherever I could.

I could hear a chant going on around "Fight, Fight, Fight!" I could also hear my friends screaming at me to stop and to get off him!

I then hear "Break it up!" At that the chanting stopped and I felt a pair of arms grabbing me and pulling me off of him. Once we were both standing up on our feet I saw it was Coach who had broken up the fight and it was Noel who had pulled me off. I looked up at the guy he had a bloody nose and lip and he was going to have bruise all over his face and body by the end of the day. I could feel blood running down from my nose, I was hurting all over my stomach/ribs area I would also have some bruise by the end of the back; I then he had also managed to get my eye so a black eye as well.

Coach screams "Everyone to class now! You two follow me!" Everyone moved at the speed of lightning to get to their classes, I nodded my head at my friends that it was okay to go; they all walked off but Zeke didn't.

Coach said "Can I help you?" He was asking Zeke.

Zeke replied with "This all started with me."

Coach said "Very well then let's get to the office," we all followed behind Coach to the front office.

Not even having to wait we all just walked into the principal's office, Mr Davidson said "Miss Fields another Monday in a row." He then hand us both the tissue box to stop our noses or lips from bleeding.

I replied with "I love these visit Sir," I placed the tissue up to my nose to try and stood it from bleeding.

He smile and said "What happened this time?"

I answered with "I heard this guy picking on my fiend Zeke, so I wanted him to apologise but he wouldn't and that's when the fight started."

Mr Davidson said "Right and you must be Zeke?"

Zeke nodded his head; Mr Davidson asked "Is it true has he been picking on you."

Zeke put his head down and replied with "Yes Sir, he has."

Coach asked "How long?"

Zeke answered with "A couple of weeks."

I say "A couple of weeks, you should have told me or Noel."

Zeke replied with "Yeah and you would have both done the exact something, I didn't want you to get into trouble." I knew he had a point but I was still pissed off that he hadn't told me.

Mr Davidson turned to the big bully and said "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The guy replied with "That bitch is crazy I was just defending myself."

Mr Davidson said "Don't use that langue in my office, have you been bullying him?"

The guy replied with "Yeah sure so have some other guys, it's just a part of high school."

* * *

Mr Davidson said "That may be true but at this school we have no tolerance for it. Now punishment you will be spending two weeks in afternoon detention for bullying and fighting and Emily you will have one week for bullying and fighting."

I replied with "I can't."

The guy said "Me either."

Mr Davidson asked "Why not?"

I replied with "I have basketball practice, we had a game next week and it will be my first game."

The guy replied with "I have football and we have a game this week."

Mr Davidson said "Okay lunch time then."

I saw the guy nod his head and I replied with "Again I can't."

Coach said "You're not making this easier."

I replied with "No honestly I can't, I have the play to practice for and they can't go on without me being that I have a lead role."

Zeke said "Really? You in a play."

I replied with "Yeah so."

Zeke asked "Who's your partner in the play?"

I answered with "Ali."

Zeke said "There it is," we both exchanged knowing smirks.

Mr Davidson said "Okay if we can get back to this, how about you punish her Coach during practice, like extra laps and stuff like that."

Coach replied with "Consider it done; you are going to wish you hadn't got into that fight."

I answered with "It will never happen I'd do it all over again if I had to, I was standing up for a mate and I'll do it every time."

Mr Davidson said "Okay now you all have classes to get to, of you go." We all stood up and left Mr Davidson and Coach to it.

The guy just walked off without saying anything, Zeke said "Thank you."

I replied with "Don't sweat it."

Zeke said "Okay but I owe you one," before I could reply Zeke walked off. I smiled to myself before sprinting to the drama room.

* * *

Arriving at drama 10 minutes late I walked in saying "Sorry I'm late."

Mr Martins replied with "It's fine they told me what happened, just don't be late again." I nodded my head, I made my way over to costumes where Ali, Noel and the girls were.

Ali asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Yeah I'm fine," Ali start checking me all over to see if I was okay.

I smile and say "Ali I really am okay."

Ali said "Sorry."

Noel said "You're going to have one hell of a black eye."

I replied with "No kidding."

Mona asked "Did you get into trouble?"

I answered with "Yeah not too much though."

Hanna asked "What's the punishment?"

I replied with "Well I can't do detention since I have practice for the play at lunch and practice for basketball at the end of the day, Mr Davidson is going to get my Coach to make me do extra stuff in practice just for this week."

Spencer said "Sounds like fun."

Mona replied with "Yeah you and I have different versions of fun."

I smiled and said "I can't believe he was getting bullied and didn't tell me."

Noel replied with "He didn't tell me either."

I said "But you're a guy, I made it very clear when I meet them all that if they need any help to just ask."

Aria replied with "Getting bullied it's really hard to speak up about it, besides you would have done the exact something you did."

I said "Of course I would, Zeke's a mate and no one bullies my mate."

Ali whispers into my ear "Okay that was kind of hot."

I smile and replied with "Alright," we all then got given something to do. Hanna and Mona had to help with the clothing, Aria, Ali and Spencer had to practice their line with Mr Martins some more and Noel and I got assigned to help with the staging.

* * *

At practice I was pushed to my limits but I just kept focused and pushed through it all, Coach called practice finish for everyone else while giving me five extra laps to do around the court. I was surprised when I saw all guys run the laps with me, when I asked them about it when we finished Dylan had just replied with we are team, we stick together. After changing in the girl's locker room, I walked out to find Ali at the door waiting for me. We were going to be spending this week at my place but Mum had told me she was on late shifts this week, she said it was alright for us to stay but I decided it would be best if we just stay at Ali's."

I asked "Ready to go?"

Ali replied with "Yep," we walked out of the gym together and walked to the car together.

We were driving in silence when Ali said "I'm ready?"

I was confused so I asked "For what exactly?"

Ali answered with "I'm ready to tell you what happened."

I replied with "Okay but are you sure?"

Ali said "Yeah I talked to my counsellor about it, and she said if I was ready to I could."

I replied with "Alright when we get home, I'll have a shower and then will talk yeah?"

Ali said "Sounds good, you need a shower you stink."

I smiled and replied with "Thank-you," we spent the rest of the car ride in silence. Though my mind was racing Ali was going to tell me what had happened, I'd finally learn what she went through those two years. I parked the car in front of Ali's house getting out the car really quick to get around the other side to open Ali's door for her, helping her out of the car together we walked into the house.

Ms D and Jason were in the lounge room talking but stop when we walked in, Jason said "Wow what happened to the eye?"

Ali turned and looked at my eye; I asked "Is it black?"

Ali replied with "Yeah its start to swell up."

Ms D asked "What happened to you Emily?"

I answered with "I just go into a fight with a kid at school, don't worry I'm not in much trouble."

Jason asked "Okay, why you get into the fight?"

I replied with "He was picking on my friend and wouldn't apologise."

Jason said "You took on a guy, who I'm guessing is twice your size."

I replied with "And I'd do it again any day, for anyone I care about."

Ms D said "That's very noble of you Emily, you should put some ice on your eye."

I answered with "Okay I will do that; I just need to take a shower first. I couldn't have detention because of my busy timetable so coach is making me do extra everything and in the words of Ali I stink."

Ali said "You really do stink."

I smiled and replied with "And on that friendly note, I'm going to go shower."

I turned to Ali and asked "You going to be okay?"

Ali replied with "Yes I'll be fine, you're just showering."

I said "Okay I just really want to have that talk, but if you change your mind I will still be totally supportive."

Ali replied with "You really sweet, I'm not going to change my mind now go shower." I smiled at her before kissing her on the top of her head before running upstairs to go shower.

* * *

Ali P.O.V

I inhaled when Emily kissed the top of my head; I love it when she did that. It reminds me she loved me and that she was still here for me. I watch as she run up the stair, I smiled when she almost tripped and acted like it never happened.

I walked into the lounge room and sit down next to Jason; he asked "What talk?"

Mum said "Are you two going to date?"

I replied with "No it's a different talk; we've already had that one."

Mum asked "She's not pressuring you is she?"

I answered with "No Mum she not, Em would never do that. We will probably date one day soon but I have to deal with my issues which Emily gets and understands."

Mum nodded and asked "Okay so what talk then?"

I replied with "I going to tell Emily everything that happened over those two years."

Jason asked "Are you sure you're ready?"

I answered with "Yes I've been talking to my counsellor about it and she thinks it's a good idea to tell Emily, especial if I want a future with Emily which I do."

Mum asked "Are you going to tell us too?"

I sighed and replied with "I will Mum one day, but if I'm being honest I need more time for you guys."

Jason asked "Why?"

I answered with "You two and Dad gave up on me, but Emily didn't. I need to learn to trust you, I only half do at the moment you understand why though."

Jason said "Of course we do, just know I'm going to spend the rest of my life regretting giving up on you." I smiled as Jason wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

We look at Mum who said "I get it I do; I just want to be here for you."

I replied with "And you are."

* * *

We sat around doing a bit of small talk until Emily came downstairs with wet, frizzy hair it made me smile to see her. I knew since the moment I met Emily that she was different, good different but I also knew she was going to be my one and only. I looked Emily up and down to see her only wearing sweat and she was pulling them off like it was some fashion dress.

Emily said "Hey."

I replied with "Hey."

Emily asked "Do you still want to talk?"

I answered with "Yes I do," I sure a bit of relief on Emily's face. I know she would still be supportive if I had said no but I would know she would have been a little down, that's why I made sure when I brought it up I was actually 100% sure off it.

I say "Let's go upstairs," I see Emily nod her head.

She walks over to me and holds out her hand, she said "Together."

I smile and reply with "Together," before taking her hand and following as she leads me upstairs.

We get to my door and watch as she said "Together," before opening the door and walking inside together.

We sat down on my bed she sat in front of me; I said "I'm just going to say it all."

Emily relied with "Okay, are you sure?"

I nodded my head and said "The day he court me, he took me to a motel and raped me. I cried the whole time while he was doing it, having him on me was the worse. I thought waking up I would find him gone but I didn't he was waiting for me to wake up and feed me some breakfast. I thought he'd let me go but he didn't. For months we moved around in different motels no one recognizing me or knowing who I was. When it was relieved I was apparently dead that didn't freak him out, making me realise he was the one who did it all.

He then was able to buy or get or find that place you rescue me from and that's where I stay for a year. I was beaten, I was cut, I was raped, I was anything you could really think of and I always scream and made as much noise as I could not caring when he yelled at me to shut up. He would feed me, give me something to drink and let me go to the toilet but other than that stuff he was a pig.

I was giving up on every getting out, I had tried to escape many times but always got caught which was really bad because harder abuse came my way. I soon gave up until I saw him leave his phone that when I called the one number I remembered, I was so glad you picked up and saved me."

I managed to finish without shedding a tear but when I looked up to see Emily in tears is when all my emotion came, seeing Emily cry made me cry. Emily wrapped her arms around me and I did the same we held each other while we cried. We had cried for seconds, for minutes, I was even thinking hours before we finally broke a part to whip each other's tears away.

I say "At the moment I'm dealing with post-traumatic stress, self-esteem issues and just being terrified to go places. Having you with me where ever I go has help but I do need to learn not to relive on you."

I watch as Emily takes a deep breath and say "I'm going to help you through it all, whatever you need I'll be there."

I say "About that."

Emily asked "Yeah?"

I say "My counsellor thinks it would be a good idea to bring you in for a session."

Emily nodded her head and said "Okay this week I can't because of fighting, I'll see about next week."

I smile and say "Great, thank-you for being here with me."

Emily smiled and said "It's nothing, thank-you for telling me." I didn't have anything more to say and by the look of it neither did Emil, so she moved to lie next to me and opened her eyes.

Emily asked "Want to snuggle?"

I replied with "Do you even have to ask," I lay down in her arms clingy myself to her as her arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

I was angry and dying inside at the same time, I was angry at that pig for doing what he did to Ali and I was dying because of what he did to her. I was happy I finally knew what had happened, it was hard to hear but I need to know. We were snuggling in the nice and quiet not needing to talking, until my phone started ringing.

I say "Sorry," I dig my phone out of my pocket to see it was Noel calling.

I rolled my eyes and answered saying "Hey Noel."

Noel replied with "Hey are you busy?"

I say "I'm just snuggling with Ali."

Noel replied with "Okay I'll make it quick, the guys want another game of basketball but Tim and Aaron can't make it there grounded."

I said "Cool I'm there what else are we doing?"

Noel replied with "We have to find for another two guys, but I thought we'd play some ball, get some food and then go to my place to drink."

I said "I'm in, will find some people."

Noel replied with "Alright, I'll let you get back to Ali."

I say "Whip the smirk off your face."

Noel said "I wasn't."

I replied with "You were top, bye Noel."

Noel said "Bye Emily," I smiled as I hang up my phone.

Ali asked "What was that about?"

I replied with "Saturday Tim and Aaron got grounded so they can't make it we need to find some people to play."

Ali said "Okay have fun with that," I smiled before snuggling even closer to Ali and went back enjoying just being with her.


	14. Chapter 14

I was drying my hair in Ali's room while Ali was showering; we had slept in and were in a bit of a rush. I was drying it with a towel while looking out Ali's window when I noticed a guy and girl walk out of the house that no one had really lived in for a while, I thought it was a bit odd since I didn't hear a moving van yesterday and Ms D hadn't said anything.

I was watching them curiously the guy was helping who I thought was his sister maybe she had black sunnies on making me think she was blind, I watch as he helps her into an orange truck and he looks behind him and up to where I was looking from. I move back scared, but I knew he had seen me. I watch from more of a distance now as he gets into the truck and starts driving away.

I hear Ali's voice say "What are you looking at?" hearing her voice made me jump.

Ali smiles and said "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

I replied with "It's fine, we've got new neighbours."

Ali said "Great, did you see them?"

I answered with "Two of them brother and sister is my guess and I think the girl is blind."

Ali asked "What makes you think that?"

I replied with "He was helping her into the car and she was wearing black glass."

Ali starts brushing her hair and said "Great detective work Em."

I smile and say "Thanks."

Ali replied with "Come on, were going to be late." We both finished getting ready before getting in my car and I drive us to school. Since we were running late it was much harder to find a park, when I finally found one the bell rang. Mr Martins had told us yesterday it was going to be normal class for this morning, just to do some theory work that was need and I was glad for the break from the play. Hoping out of the car we sprinted to her locker first before sprinting to mine and then sprinting to the English class. We burst through the door to see Mr Martins talking to the class with two other students in front of him.

He said "Glad you could join us."

Ali replied with "Sorry," I just nodded my head. I realise the new kids are out new neighbours, I watch as the guy realise who I am and we have a staring contest.  
I'm snapped out of it making him smile, Mr Martins snapped me out of it by talking "Just go take your seats," we nodded our heads and start making our way to the back where our seats are.

Mr Martins said once we are seated "Now as I was saying we have two new students Toby and Jenna Cavanaugh, be careful and nice to Jenna she is blind." I watch as Ali turns to look at me and I just smile at her before mouthing 'told you.'

Mr Martins said "Please take a seat, today we're doing theory work on the play we have been working on. Also I wanted you to write down how this plays makes you feel." He hands them both a script of the play, I watch as Toby takes Jenna's hand and leads her to two desk that are next to each other.

Mr Martins said "Okay today I wanted you to analyse the script and in your words write down what you think some of the lines meanings are, if you don't finish in this lesson it is your homework and start."

I groan and Mr Martins said "Miss Fields this activity is not torture, you can easily do it."

I asked "How'd you know it was me?"

Spencer said "Because it's always you."

I replied with "Okay yeah that's true."

Mr Martins said "As Miss Hastings said it's is always you."

I replied with "I get the point, it's always me and if it's not me. I'm either sick or Noel bet me to it."

Noel said "Hey don't bring me into it."

I answered with "Sorry to late."

Noel replied with "Well, well nice black eye."

I smiled and said "Thank-you, it makes my good side look even better."

Mr Martins said "I should be hearing pens writing, not talking."

I replied with "Sorry Sir, Noel's fault." I laugh when I hear Noel gasp; he then throws a ball of paper at me.

I whisper "You want a go?" Noel shakes his head and put his hands up in surrender, I smile at his weirdness before trying to find a pen.

I ask "Anyone got a pen a can borrow?"

Mr Martins replied with "Seriously?"

I said "What!? it's not like I've ever used one in this class."

Mona said "Now that's true," I gasped at her why the class laugh.

Noel said "And that's my girlfriend."

I replied with "That's where she got in from."

Ali asked "Got what?"

I answered with "The hickey she is trying to hide under her scarf."

Mona turned around, looked at me and asked "How the hell did you know?"

I replied with "It was guess, I didn't actually know until now." I watch as she turns around balls two piece of paper up before turning back around and throwing one at me and then at Noel.

Mr Martins said "Enough, does anyone have a pen Miss Fields can borrow?"

I hear Toby say "I do," the whole class looks at him.

Mr Martins replied with "Thank-you," I watch as he stands up and walks over towards me.

He hands me the pen saying "Here."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks."

He nods his head and said "You can keep it," he then walks back over to his seat.

Mr Martins said "Okay now, no more talking. I want to hear the sound of pens writing and dig deep people." I just put my head down and instead of writing; I just start to doodle on my page. I was drawing SpongeBob when Mr Martins came over to me, I heard him sigh.

Mr Martins said "Really Miss Fields."

I replied with "What?"

Mr Martins said "Drawing SpongeBob does not count as writing about the play."

I replied with "But it could."

Mr Martins asked "How do you figure."

I answered with "Well I like SpongeBob because he makes me feel happy and doing this play makes me happy. So drawing SpongeBob is a represent of my happiness for being in the play."

Mr Martins said "Okay keep up the good work," I smile but let out sigh of relief once his gone. I watch as Noel writes something on his pad before holding up, it reads 'HOW DID YOU GET HIM TO BELIEVE THAT?' I just shrugged my shoulders; I didn't think he would believe it.

* * *

At lunch time Ali, Noel, Mona, the girls and I all met up at Ali's locker before heading to the drama room together; when we arrived we took a sit just like everyone else once they were here.

Mr Martins speaks when everyone's here "I'm really pleased with how all the work for this play is going. Now here are you assignments Miss Fields, Mr Cavanaugh and Miss Montgomery I would like you to help the stage crew with the staging. Mr Kahn and Miss DiLaurents you're in wardrobe today with Miss Marin and Miss Vaderwaal to get all your outfits down. Everyone else is here going through lines, if you're not in the play I thought you could pick one of these areas to go and help."

We were about to get dismissed when I see Jenna raise her hand, Mr Martins said "Yes Miss Cavanaugh."

Jenna replied with "Are you doing any background music."

Mr Martins said "No I hadn't thought of it, why?"

Jenna answered with "I play the flute and since I can't really do anything else, I thought I could do this." I was surprised when she said she could play the flute, not even I can do that.

I saw Mr Martins smile and say "That's a wonderful thing Miss Cavanaugh it would be a great thing to add. Ms Bine could please help with the play instead of costumes for today while I talk to Jenna about the music?"

Ms Bine relied with "Sure thing."

Mr Martins said "Great! Everyone get to work, Miss Cavanaugh I'll come to you."

We all bunched up together to talk I say "We should probably get to our assignments."

Spencer said "Okay that didn't sound right come from you."

I replied with "No it really didn't."

Aria said "But she right we should go do our assignments."

Ali replied with "Okay."

I smile and say "Have fun with wardrobe."

Ali replied with "Have fun building."

I said "No we are painting now."

Ali replied with "Well have fun painting then."

I said "I will," I kissed Ali on the top of her head before walking with Aria over to the sets. I picked up the container that had black paint in it with a brush already in it, I carried it over to the set I had started painting yesterday; it was this cupboard that need to be black.

I hear someone behind me ask "Do you need a hand?" I turn around to see Toby standing there.

I smile and reply with "Sure thing thanks," he nods his head before putting his paint brush it the paint container and start to paint.

He asked "Why were you watching us?"

I replied with "I didn't know we were getting new neighbours."

He asked "Are you and the blonde girl sister or something?"

I replied with "Me and Ali sisters no, were friends why?"

He said "You very close and I saw her in the room with you."

I nodded and say "We are close, just friends."

Toby said "But you want more?"

I replied with "Yeah of course I do, Ali is amazing."

Toby smiled and said "I can see that, does she want to be with you?"

I replied with "Yes."

Toby asked "Then why aren't you together?"

I replied with "What's with all the questions."

Toby said "Just asking, way to avoid the question."

I answered with "Ali's been through some stuff, she has to deal with it before we start anything."

Toby asked "Right, what kind of stuff."

I replied with "Its personal, how long has Jenna been blind?"

Toby said "Not long."

I asked "So she wasn't born blind."

Toby replied with "No she wasn't."

I asked "Can I ask what happened or is it personal?"

Toby replied with "No it's alright; people are bound to find out soon enough. There was this crazy chick from where we use to live; she and Jenna hated each other. One day Jenna was hanging out in my shed, that girl came over and set a firecracker off in there and it went horrible wrong. Jenna was left blind and the chick got locked up for good I hope, we moved here to get a new start."

I say "Wow that's a lot."

Toby replied with "Yeah."

* * *

I was going to say something when I heard Mona shouting my name "Emily! Emily!"

I look over and replied with "What's wrong?"

Mona said "It's Ali she like freaking out."

I replied with "Where is she?"

Mona said "In the costumes area, we got everyone out but Noels trying to calm her down now; she wants you." I hand Toby the container of paint, before running behind Mona to where we find Ali on the ground shaking and in tears. Everyone is around in her trying to see what's happened, which is annoying me.

Ms Bine said "Everyone outside! Let the girl have her space," see people leaving out the door but Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Mona, Noel and I stay.

I crouch down in front of Ali and say "Ali! Ali! It's just me," she pulls me into her arms. I wrap my arms around her and start to rock her trying to calm her.

I say "It's okay Ali; everything's going to be okay."

Ali said "I thought I saw him."

I replied with "Where?"

Ali said "In here, faces kept turning from him to them but his wouldn't." I look up to see she was pointing at Noel.

I say "His not here, that's just Noel."

Ali replied with "I know, that's what made me freak out that he can still get to me." She then buries her head in my shoulder and starts crying again, I start rocking us again and trying to sooth her.

I hear a voice say "Ali!" It's Jason voice.

Mr Martins said "Sorry this room isn't able to be used; we have a student very upset."

Jason replied with "That student is my sister."

Mr Martins said "Oh my sorry, come in." I hear Jason walk in and run straight over to us.

Jason asked "Ali what's wrong?"

When Ali doesn't reply Jason looks at me and asked "What's wrong?"

I replied with "She freaking out but it all."

I asked "What are you doing here?"

Jason replied with "I had finished for the day and I was leaving when I saw the class outside, I realised it was you class and I need to find out what happened."

I nodded and said "Okay."

I asked "Ali are you okay?" she shakes her head.

I say "Dumb question?" she nods her head this time.

I asked "Are you smiling?" she shakes her head."

I say "I believe you are, come on show me that smile of yours." Ali lifts her head up, smiles and drops it back down again."

I say "That's cheating; I'm might just have to tickle you."

Ali head pops up and she replies with "No, no here it is." And there it is her big happy smile but she has red puffy eyes.

I ask "Do you wanted to go home? Ali nods her head.

Jason said "I can take you home."

Ali asks "Will you come with me?"

I replied with "I should stay, collect our homework and I have practice."

Ali sighed and said "Okay, I don't really feel like going to counselling I just want to sleep."

Jason said "That's okay; I'll call and tell them you're not coming."

Ali replied with "Okay," Jason and I both stand up before helping Ali up as well.

Ali asked "Are you sure you can't come?"

I answer with "I want to Ali, I just should collect our homework for us."

Ali replied with "Okay, walk me to his car?"

I asked "Do you really want to walk or a piggy-back ride?"

Ali smiles and said "Piggy-back ride, piggy-back ride."

I say "Okay, hop on." I turn my back to her and she jumps onto my back, I catch her legs and we both hold on tight.

I ask "Where's your car?"

Jason replied with "Just outside."

I nodded my head and ask "You ready?"

Ali replied with "Yep," I then take off run to the door. Running out the door, dodging all the people that were standing out there, I look back to see Ali smiling and speed my running up. I see Jason car and sprinted to it. When we get to Jason car I place Ali onto the ground and turn around to face her.

Ali asked "Sure you can't come?"

I answered with "Positive."

Ali said "Okay, I might be a sleep when you get home."

I replied with "Okay, do I wake you up, join you or leave you alone?"

Ali said "Join in."

I smiled and said "Consider it down."

Ali smiled and replied with "Don't get into any trouble while I'm not here and don't forget to ask your Coach about next Tuesday."

I said "I won't and I will."

Ali replied with "Huh?"

I smile and say "I won't get into trouble and I will ask Coach about next Tuesday."

Ali replied with "Oh that makes more sense."

We hear Jason asked "Ready to go?"

Ali replied with "Yeah, I guess I'll see you later."

I said "Yep," I kiss Ali on the top of her head inhaling the smell of her shampoo. I watch as Jason and Ali get into the car and drive off, I wish I didn't have to stay but someone should get the homework.

* * *

Once the car was out of sight, I made my way back up to the drama room where everyone was standing in there like they had no idea what to do.

I saw Toby and Jenna walk over to me; Toby asked "Is she okay?"

I replied with "I hope so."

Jenna said "Hi I'm Jenna."

I replied with "Hey I'm Emily."

Jenna said "I hope your friend is okay."

I replied with "Me too."

Noel and Mona walked over to me and Mona said "Can you tell him it's not his fault."

I say "You can't honestly believe it your fault."

Noel replied with "Well I do."

I say "It's not."

Mona said "See can you believe us now?"

Noel replied with "I don't care; I'm still buying her a box of chocolates."

I say "A'ww such a sweet guy."

Mona said "Sorry we interrupted you conversation with them."

Toby replied with "It's fine, I really do hope your friend is okay."

Jenna adds in "Yes its fine and I hope she is okay too."

I say "Thank-you."

Mona asked "So will you be able to survive without her?"

I answered with "It's a couple of hours I think I'll manage."

Toby laughed and asked "Why would you not be able to survive without her?"

Noel replies with "They spend 24/7 together."

Jenna asked "Really?"

Mona said "Yep, always going to each other's house, not living each other's side."

I say "Hey we spent two years apart, which was pretty much hell for both of us and it was enough time a part."

Toby asked "So that house I saw you at this morning, was it yours or hers?"

I replied with "Well I've spent a month there so I don't really know, but it's her house and mine is across the street."

Jenna said "You live in our street."

I replied with "That I do so does Ali."

Jenna said "Cool."

I nodded and say "By the way this is Noel and Mona."

Noel said "Hey."

Mona said "Hello."

They both smile and replied with "Hello's."

Noel asked "Toby do you play basketball by any chance?"

Toby replied with "I can shot that's about it."

Noel asked "Want to play ball with us and couple other guy on Saturday?"

Toby replied with "I don't know."

Jenna said "Toby go, you know you want to; besides you were thinking of joining the basketball team."

I asked "Really?"

Jenna replied with "He can do a little more than just shot, his a really good basketball player."

Mona said "You should join, and then you two will be teammates."

Toby said confused "You're on the boys' basketball team?"

I replied with "It's a long story, but yeah I'm on the team. Problem?"

Toby said "Nope, I'll join you on Saturday."

Noel smiled and said "Awesome, now we just need to find one more guy. Any ideas?"

I answered with "I was thinking about it last night and I came up with Jason or Aria's younger brother Mike."

Noel said "Jason really? You two barely get along, which I don't understand he seems like a great idea."

I replied with "We get a long; we just have a bad history."

Mona asked "What kind of bad history?"

I answered with "One I can't tell, what about Mike? His kind of cool."

Noel replied with "Yeah okay, I'll set it up."

Noel then asked "Speaking of basketball how was practice yesterday?"

I answered with "Painful, especially when your bruises are starting to come up."

Mona said "Ouch."

Toby asked "How did you get that black guy?"

Noel replied with "Should arrived yesterday, she decided to take on someone twice her sizes."

I said "Hey you would have done the exact same thing."

Noel replied with "True, but I would have gotten some of the guys to help."

Jenna asked "And why did you decided to do this?"

I answered with "He was picking on and friends, no one messes with my friends. Have you spoken to him yet?"

Noel replied with "I didn't think I had to."

I say "Really? Are you a complete idiot?"

Noel answered with "No, I just didn't want to embarrass him or something."

I say "That may be true, but he didn't come to us, any of the other guys or any teacher so something must be up. He is a smart kid."

Noel said "Alright, alright I'll talk to him."

I smile and say "Good, now what the hell is happening with this practice?"

Mona replied with "I don't know, let's go find out." We all went over to the other girls to asked what was going on to find out, we had to go back to do what we were doing before and that's what we did.

* * *

At the end of the day I went to find Toby and Jenna to take them to the gym, so Toby could try out or something like that. Once I had found them I lead the way to the gym, since Ali left I hadn't really been paying attention; I hope I could keep it together for practice. We arrived at the practice to see the guys just warming up, I saw Coach over in the bleachers and told them to follow me.

We walk up to him and I say "Hey Coach."

Coach replied with "Hi Emily, just go walk up with the others."

I nodded and say "Coach I found someone who wants to join the team," at this he looks up to see Toby and Jenna.

Coach said "Hi, I'm Coach Perry."

Toby replied with "Nice to meet you, I'm Toby Cavanaugh and this is my sister Jenna is it alright with you if she waits her during practices; I'm her ride."

Coach said "Yes that's quiet alright, but let's see if you can make it first."

Jenna said "He will, his really good."

Coach replied with "Alright then, what no Ali today Emily."

I say "No she doesn't come on Tuesdays she had something else to do then."

Coach replied with "Alright, let's get start." Toby helped Jenna sit down before we went and go changed in different locker rooms and then joining the boys with the practice.

I hear Coach yell "Come on Emily focus," I nodded my head and go up for my lay-up which I get blocked out of by Dylan.

Dylan said "Okay that never happens."

Coach asked "Everything alright Emily?"

I replied with "Yes sorry."

Coach yells "Again!" and then blows his whistle. I go back and set up for the lay-up, I dodge the first block and the second but not the third. I'm actually pushed out of it all together and land on the ground.

Coach asked "You okay Emily!?"

I replied with "All good," Dylan then helps me up off the ground.

Coach said "I'm calling it, everyone go shower up and Emily 8 laps please." I groan out loud before starting to it, I see next to me Dylan and Toby by myself and I  
look behind me to see the other guys; I smile and just keep running. When we had finished we were all out of breath and went to the bleacher to grab a drink.

Coach said "Good job guys, now regarding our new member what do you say boys?"

We say together "Welcome to the team!"

Toby smiles and said "Really?"

Coach replied with "Yep, welcome to the team and I'll see you all tomorrow."

Dylan said "Congrats."

Toby replied with "Thank-you, I won't let you down."

Dylan said "Why don't we get changed and head to the Apple Rose Grille for some burger," the other guys all shout out a yes.

I replied with "I'd love to but I need get home and see Ali."

Dylan smiled and said "Understandable, what about you new guy?"

Toby answered with "Maybe another time, I have to get my sister home."

Dylan replied with "Alright, let's go get changed boys," they all follow behind Dylan to go get changed.

Toby asked "What was with all the mess ups?"

I replied with "I don't know, I'm not normally that bad."

Toby said "I can see, maybe you miss Ali."

I say "That's probably it, anyway I have to go talk to Coach, and I'll see you around."

Toby replied with "Alright," I head to Coach's office where I knew he would be.

I knock on the door and Coach yells "Come in!"

I walk in through the door and close it, Coach said "Emily, please take a seat what can I do you for," I take a seat in front of his desk.

I replied with "Thanks, I'm sorry for playing badly today."

Coach said "It's fine; we all have our off days."

I replied with "Yeah, I need to ask a question."

Coach said "Sure go ahead."

I asked "Ali had counselling every Tuesday to deal with what she went through, yesterday she opened up to me about it and told me that her counsellor wants to meet me since we spend so much time together. And I was wondering if I could have next Tuesday off to go with her to her counselling session?"

Coach nodded and replied with "Of course you can go, I see the way you and Alison look at each other its quiet clear you two are closer than most friends. Also if you ever need to talk, this door is always open."

I smile and say "Thanks Coach."

Coach said "No worries now get home and find those basketball skills of yours."

I replied with "Alright Coach," I stand up from where I was sitting and leave the office. I quickly get changed in the locker room before heading to my car and driving home.

* * *

When I arrived at Ali's house I pulled my car up the front to it, I looked over to the Toby and Jenna's house to see that his truck was home; telling me they were home. I walked up to the house and inside in the lounge room I found Ali in tears on Jason shoulders and internally freak out.

I say "Hey what's wrong?" Ali admittedly runs over to me and wraps her arms around me, I do the exact same.

Ali replied with "I have a bad dream."

I say "Hey it's okay," I try and sooth her as best as I can.

I asked "What can I do?"

Ali replied with "When I was little and had a nightmare my dad would drive me around the town until I fell asleep."

I say "Okay I can do that, do you want me to shower first?"

Ali replied with "No its fine, you don't smell as bad as yesterday."

I say "I'll take that as a complement."

Jason said "Look after her."

I replied with "Always," I lead Ali back out of the house and to my car; where I helped her get in.

I went to my side of the car, got in and asked "Where to my lady?"

I saw her smile before she replied with "Anywhere I don't care," I nodded my head and start driving around.

Ali asked "How was the rest of the day?"

I replied with "Terrible without you, that new kid Toby he joined the basketball team and is planning on joining us on Saturday for the basketball game."

Ali said "Cool, looks like you've found a new friend."

I replied with "They're alright."

Ali said "I saw you two talking during the lunch practice before everything happened, what where you talking about?"

I replied with "Random things really, you and Jenna both came up."

Ali said "Yeah."

I answered with "Yeah, she did always use to be blind."

Ali asked "Really?"

I answered with "Yeah, I asked him what happened. A Girl at their old place Jenna and her hate each other and one day the guy lit a firecracker up in Toby's shed where Jenna was actually in; and it all went horrible wrong."

Ali said "Wow that's one crazy chick, I'm glad I wasn't that bad."

I replied with "Yeah you were never that bad."

We were in silence for a bit before Ali asked "Did anything else happen?"

I replied with "Not really, Noel and I were trying to figure out whom else to ask to play basketball with us on Saturday and it came down between Jason and Mike."

Ali said "Jason as in my brother and Mike as in Aria's little brother?"

I answered with "That would be the two, Noels asking Mike if he wants to join."

Ali said "Okay, I'm going to try and sleep now."

I replied with "Alright," I just kept the car going straight ahead until I need turn, I don't even know where we were going so I did a U-turn and head back towards Ali's place since she was now asleep.

* * *

In another 30 minutes I was pulling up in front of Ali's place again, I saw Toby was outside his place practicing some of his basketball skills.

I walk over to him and say "Hey."

He replied with "Hi, want join?"

I answer with "Maybe next time, can I ask a favour?"

Toby said "You can I ask."

I asked "Can you help carry Ali upstairs to her room, without waking her up?"

Toby replied with "Sure," he placed his basketball in the back of his truck. He then followed me over to my car where I opened up Ali's door and took her seatbelt off.

I say "Just be careful, she doesn't know you yet and will freak out if you wake her."

Toby replied with "Alright, can you get the front door?" I nodded my head and watch as he effortless lifts her out the seat and follows behind me as I open the front door, I see Jason and Ms D almost go to rip his head off since they don't know him but I place a finger to my mouth and point to Ali who they find asleep.

Ms D whispers "Place her in here on the lounge," Toby nods his head, walks over to the lounge and gently places her down and moves out of the way.

I watch as Ms D place a throw rug over her, before saying quietly "Everyone in the kitchen now," I close the front door before following the others all into the kitchen.

Jason said "What were you doing touching my sister."

I replied with "Hey keep your voice down."

Ms D said "Well? What were you doing?"

I quickly replied with "This is Toby, his family moved into the house in the middle of our two and I know him from school. I took Ali for a drive to get her to sleep,  
when I got back she was and Toby was out practicing for basketball so I thought I'd ask him to help carry her; since if I did it I would wake her up."

Ms D said "Okay, alright that sounds fine."

Jason replied with "Yeah sorry dude."

Toby said "Its fine, I just want to help. I felt bad for her with what happened at school."

Ms D replied with "That's quiet alright Toby, welcome to neighbourhood. Maybe one night soon we can have your family over for dinner."

Toby answered with "That would be next thank-you."

Ms D said "I'm Jessica DiLaurents but everyone calls me either Ms DiLaurents or Ms D."

Jason said "I'm Jason, Ali's older brother."

Toby replied with "Right, it's nice to meet you both but I need to get home Jenna needs a lift to her flute lesson."

I say "I'll walk you out."

Toby replied with "Okay, see you around." I then lead Toby outside and follow him across the street to his place.

Toby said "So that's Jason, the guy you don't hate but have the bad history."

I replied with "That would be him."

Toby nodded her head and asked "So which house is yours?" I point over to the light blue and white house.

Toby replied with "Cool, don't your parents care about spending time with you."

I say "Believe me they do, but they know I need to be there for Ali. She can barely sleep without me at least in the same house as her."

Toby asked "So why do you go out of Saturday nights?"

I replied with "Just so we have a day where we aren't always around each other, sure it's nice being together all the time but I don't want to start arguing with her. So I normally hang out with Noel which always involves drinking and Ali hangs out with the girls or her brother Jason."

Toby said "Okay, what do your parents do?"

I replied with "Dad's works in the army and Mum does something at the police station."

Toby said "Wow cool jobs."

I answered with "Yeah just means I don't see them much, which is fine. What do your parents do?"

Toby said "Well Dads a bum, we haven't seen him since Jenna turned blind and Mum she supports us while working at a local coffee shop."

I nodded and replied with "Sorry about your Dad."

Toby said "You have nothing to be sorry about."

I replied with "I know, I'm just sorry."

We then hear Jenna's voice saying "Toby! Are you still out here?"

Toby replied with "I'm right here Jenna."

Jenna said "Okay, I couldn't hear the basketball bouncing."

Toby answered with "Sorry, Emily needs help with something."

Jenna asked "Is she here now?"

I say "Hey Jenna."

Jenna replied with "Hi Emily is your friend okay?"

I say "She is now that I'm home."

Jenna smiled and said "That's good, Toby its time to go."

Toby replied with "Okay, I'll see you around Emily."

I say "I hope so, since we live in the same town, same street, go to the same school, have most of our classes together and are on the same basketball team. If you're able to avoid me, then you deserve and award."

Toby replied with "Good point, bye Emily."

I say "Bye Toby, all my friends call me Em." Toby nodded his head before walking over to Jenna and helping her to the car.

I say "Bye Jenna," before running back over to the DiLaurents house.

* * *

I walked into the house and into the lounge room, where I find Ali still asleep and both Jason and Ms D watching her. I walk over to where Ali is lying and somehow managed to get myself behind her without waking her up or pushing her off the lounge all together. I pull the throw rug up around us and wrap my arms around her, I watch as she rolls over and buries her head in my chest.

I kiss the top of her head and Jason said "How did you do that and not wake her up?"

I replied with "I don't know."

Ms D asked "Who's Jenna?"

I replied with "Toby sister, who's blind."

Ms D said "Okay, I'm thinking of inviting them over for dinner next week sometime, when do you think is best?"

I answered with "Monday, Ali isn't normally talkative after her counselling appointments.

Ms D said "Good point, do you know how many I'm catering for?"

I replied with "Three, their Dad left when they found out Jenna was blind."

Jason said "What an ass."

I nodded my head and Ms D said "I don't like that kind of langue but I have to agree with you on that."

Jason said "Will leave you two alone now," Jason and Ms D both live the room and head in different directions. I snuggled down into Ali and felt myself drifting off to sleep; which I didn't fight.


End file.
